Vies secrètes
by Sweetylove30
Summary: UA. Lors d'une enquête, Teresa Lisbon croise la route de Patrick Jane, un homme d'affaire qui ne la laissera pas insensible. Il a un passé trouble qui l'intrigue, mais qui l'attire également./ Le résumé est nul, mais donnez moi une chance et vous ne serez pas déçu.
1. Prologue

**A/N****: je sais, j'ai déjà plusieurs fics en cours et je devrais plutôt me concentrer dessus. Mais j'ai cette idée dans la tête depuis longtemps déjà et je n'ai pas pus attendre plus longtemps pour l'écrire, et encore moins pour la poster.**

**Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres, tout dépendra de mon imagination et si ma fic plait ou non.**

**Je tiens à préciser que c'est une UA, Univers Alternatif. Je respecte néanmoins quelques petites choses de la série: Teresa Lisbon travail pour le CBI, tout comme Rigsby et Cho. Je ne sais pas encore si RJ va apparaitre, mais je pense que oui, plus tard dans la fic. Par contre, Jane ne travail pas avec eux.**

**Un petit résumé devrait mieux vous aider je pense.**

_Lors d'une enquête, Teresa Lisbon croise la route de Patrick Jane, un homme d'affaire qui ne la laissera pas insensible. Il a un passé trouble qui l'intrigue, mais qui l'attire également. _

**Bon, je suis nulle en résumé, alors lisez donc ce prologue et peut-être que ça vous plaira. Il y aura une suite uniquement si j'obtiens des commentaires, de préférence plus de trois. J'ai passé quatre soirs à écrire ce prologue, donc je préfère ne pas passer autant de temps à écrire si ça ne plait pas. **

**Un autre détail, il y a certains passages un peu difficiles à lire, la raison pour laquelle cette fic est classée T. Elle passera certainement classée M plus tard, s'il y a une suite.**

**Je vous laisse à présent découvrir ce prologue.**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Elle avait mal, son corps entier la faisait souffrir. Elle était sur son lit, allongée, les mains liées sur les cotés du lit. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, elle ne savait pas non plus dans combien de temps il partirait. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas longtemps si l'homme continuait ses tortures. Lydia tentait de ne pas pleurer, de retenir ses larmes, mais elle n'était pas assez forte.

Cela faisait peut-être des heures que cet homme était entré dans son appartement sans même qu'elle ne l'entende. Elle était en train de se préparer pour son Week-end avec son petit ami, Randall Scott, quand il était entré. Ils l'avaient planifié depuis des semaines et maintenant qu'elle avait assez d'argent, ils pouvaient enfin partir. Randall devait venir plus tard la chercher une fois qu'il aurait finit de travailler. Il avait trouvé un emploi pour se payer ses études et elle-même en avait trouvé un second en plus de sa place au centre pour jeunes en difficultés afin de pouvoir l'aider.

Elle aimait Randall, malgré son jeune âge. Sa mère ne la comprenait pas, lui disait souvent qu'a son âge il était impossible de vraiment aimer quelqu'un de tout son cœur. Qu'elle et son père ne s'étaient pas aimés tout de suite mais après une longue période. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle aimait Randall.

Seulement, il avait été en retard et ce retard lui coutait cher à présent. L'homme portait un masque, de ce fait elle n'avait jamais vu son visage. Il l'avait forcé à appeler Randall et à annuler leur week-end. Elle l'avait supplié de ne pas lui faire de mal, qu'elle ferait ce qu'il voudrait et il avait rit.

" J'y compte bien," avait-il dit alors qu'elle composait le numéro de son petit ami. Randall c'était excusé de son retard, prétextant qu'il avait dut rester plus tard parce que son collègue était malade et que son patron tentait de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer. Les larmes aux yeux, elle avait dut lui dire qu'elle annulait, qu'elle avait un imprévu de dernière minute et qu'elle le rappellerait après le week-end. Randall s'était tout de suite inquiété, lui disant qu'il passerait quand même plus tard pour l'aider si elle en avait besoin. Comme elle aurait voulut lui dire oui, mais la pointe du couteau dans son dos l'avait forcé à refuser. Il avait alors dit qu'il en profiterait pour allé voir ses parents et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait avant de raccrocher.

Maintenant, allongée sur son lit, elle attendait qu'il ait finit. Lorsqu'il quitta son corps, elle crut qu'il allait enfin partir, mais il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa sur le front puis glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille dont il attrapa le lobe entre ses dents. Lydia ferma les yeux très fort, restant aussi immobile que possible jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

-" J'ai passé un agréable moment," lui souffla-t-il. " Il est temps de se dire au revoir."

L'homme se redressa, attrapa le couteau et lui trancha la gorge.

**- oooo -**

La nuit était froide, le vent soufflait fort et la jeune femme devait courber l'échine pour avancer. Elle portait une simple veste qui ne lui permettait pas de conserver le peu de chaleur que contenait encore son corps. Ses cheveux lui cachaient le visage, ce qui ne lui posait pas d problème. Elle préférait que personne ne voit à quoi elle ressemblait, que personne ne voit les marques sur son visage. Certains penseraient qu'elle avait été agressée, qu'elle avait besoin de voir un médecin. Ils auraient probablement raison sur le deuxième point, mais pas sur le premier.

Oui, elle avait été agressée, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Il lui arrivait souvent de rentrer chez elle couvertes de bleus, de marques. Mais qu'importe, personne n'était là à l'attendre pour lui demander si elle allait bien. Ça faisait partie de son travail, elle le savait et elle s'en fichait. Au moins, elle se sentait en vie et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

La femme marcha encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant un immeuble et d'y entrer. Elle monta l'escalier, traversa un couloir pour s'arrêter devant une porte. Elle sortit la clé de sa poche, déverrouilla la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement. Elle jeta son trousseau sur la petite table à l'entrée, laissa tomber sa veste sur le canapé et avança jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle fouilla un peu les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger mais comme toujours, ne trouva rien. Elle attrapa donc un verre, le remplie d'eau et l'avala.

Le froid du liquide passant dans sa gorge lui donna froid et elle posa le verre pour entourer son corps de ses bras. Elle grimaça un peu lorsqu'elle appuya involontairement sur ses côtes douloureuses. Elle devrait peut-être voir un médecin finalement. Mais elle verrait ça demain, pour le moment elle voulait juste dormir.

Elle sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle y trouva un vieux T-shirt, un short, les attrapa et alla à la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'une douche pour chasser les traces des mains de cet homme sur elle. C'était son travail, elle le savait et s'y était faite. Mais parfois elle regrettait son orientation professionnelle. Ne pouvait-elle pas avoir un travail moins dangereux, avec des horaires plus stables? Ce serait trop facile et sa vie avait été tout sauf facile.

Elle se dévêtit, laissant tomber ses vêtements sur le sol sans s'en soucier. Elle les ramasserait plus tard. Elle entra dans la cabine de douche, alluma l'eau aussi chaude que possible et la laissa couler sur son corps meurtrie. Elle ressentit la douleur envahir son corps entier et elle serra les dents. Elle attrapa le gel douche qu'elle versa dans sa main et commença à se laver. Chaque mouvement lui faisait mal, mais elle avait l'habitude.

Elle se lava ensuite les cheveux, se massant le crane pour se détendre un peu, ce qui ne tarda pas à fonctionner. Une fois propre, du moins autant que possible, elle arrêta l'eau, attrapa une serviette et s'enroula dedans. Elle se sécha puis se tourna vers le miroir qui lui renvoya la même image qu'a chaque fois: une femme de petite taille, brune aux grands yeux vers emplis de tristesse et de colère.

Elle se demandait parfois pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas avoir une vie normale, une famille, des amis. Mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse à cette question. Elle avait passé sa vie à se demander ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour finir ainsi. Elle avait au moins un travail et un appartement où elle pouvait se refugier à la fin d'une longue journée de travail.

Elle passa sa main sur son visage, puis sur son corps. Toutes ces marques, toutes ces cicatrices. Elles faisaient parties de sa vie et elle devrait s'y faire, aussi difficile que cela soit.

Elle enfila ses vêtements, sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, soufflant de contentement lorsque son visage se posa sur l'oreiller. Le doux tissu contre sa peau lui fit du bien et elle ferma les yeux dans l'intention de dormir. Elle devait se lever tôt demain, comme chaque matin de chaque jour de la semaine. Mais alors qu'elle sentait que déjà le sommeil l'emportait, son téléphone sonna et elle grogna.

Sa veste était dans l'entrée et pour répondre elle devrait se lever. Elle voulait dormir, oublier les horreurs qu'elle avait vu et vécu. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. La seule personne qui pouvait l'appeler était son patron, ou un collègue. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, ou très peu et eux ne l'appelaient pas souvent. Elle savait donc que cet appel concernait le travail.

Grognant de mécontentement, elle s'extirpa du lit et marcha en trainant des pieds jusqu'à sa veste qu'elle ramassa. Elle sortit son téléphone de la poche, lut le nom de l'appelant et leva les yeux au ciel. Le crime ne s'arrêtait jamais, les criminels ne prenaient jamais de repos et par conséquent, elle non plus.

-" Lisbon," répondit-elle, se laissant tomber sur le canapé, soutenant son visage de sa main.

-" Je suis désolée de vous déranger aussi tard, surtout après la journée que vous avez eus," s'excusa l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. " Mais nous avons un meurtre et vous êtes la personne indiquée pour cette affaire."

-" Un politicien? Une star du cinéma?" Hasarda-t-elle, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était toujours celle qu'on appelait dans ce genre de cas.

-" La petite fille d'un juge," répondit son patron.

-" Okay, je m'habille et j'arrive."

Lisbon raccrocha, se leva du canapé et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle qui rêvait d'une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un lit douillet. Ce serait pour une autre fois. Quand? Elle ne le savait pas encore. La plupart du temps, avec ce genre d'affaire elle passait tellement de temps au bureau qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre là bas. Son appartement n'était qu'un endroit où entreposer ses affaires et encore, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour ça, elle n'avait que si peu de choses.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, attrapa sa veste, ses clés et quitta l'appartement. Le vent ne s'était pas encore calmé et elle enfonça la tête dans ses épaules pour se réchauffer. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses poches afin de les garder au chaud, mais c'était peine perdu. Le climat de Sacramento n'était pas mauvais, mais en hiver il faisait froid, vraiment froid.

Lisbon se disait toujours qu'elle devait penser à prendre ses gants mais elle les oubliait toujours. De ce fait, ses doigts étaient toujours gelés l'hiver. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle oubliait tout ce qui ne concernait pas le travail.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et grogna lorsque celle-ci refusa de démarrer du premier coup. Elle devait vraiment l'emmener au garage, elle avait besoin d'une bonne révision. Cette voiture était plus une épave qu'autre chose. Elle aurait put la changer, en acheter une autre, mais elle l'aimait. C'était avec cette voiture qu'elle était venu de Chicago, qu'elle avait fuit son ancienne vie qu'elle détestait tant pour cette nouvelle vie qu'elle espérait meilleure.

Elle traversa la ville pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée par son patron. A cette heure de la nuit il n'y avait que peu de monde sur la route, ce qui lui facilitait grandement les choses. Personne à klaxonner pour aller plus vite, personne à enguirlander pour avoir traverser en dehors des passages prévus à cet effet.

Elle brancha la radio pour tenter de se garder éveillée. Elle n'avait pas dormit depuis presque trois jours à cause de cette affaire sordide. Elle s'était donné corps et âme pour retrouver l'assassin de la petite April, une enfant de huit ans. Et elle l'avait fait, mais pas avant qu'il ne se débarrasse de sa nouvelle victime, Sonia, une fillette d'a peine six ans qui était morte sous ses yeux.

Elle aurait voulut être plus rapide, pouvoir la sauver. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas être capable de sauver les victimes innocentes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas toujours gagner, il arrivait parfois que les méchants gagnent. Elle se consolait au moins du fait qu'il allait pourrir en prison pour le reste de sa vie. Ça au moins elle avait réussit à le faire, débarrasser les rues de cet être ignoble.

Elle arriva enfin sur place et vit que déjà ses collègues étaient là. Ses deux collègues étaient les meilleurs avec qui elle avait eut l'occasion de travailler. Ils étaient de bons flics, toujours présent quand on avait besoin d'eux, même si cela voulait dire abandonner ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour ça.

Cho était celui avec qui elle travaillait depuis le plus longtemps. Il avait été son équipier lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Sacramento. Il lui avait donné des conseils alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas la ville. Il était toujours calme et silencieux, mais d'une terrible efficacité.

Rigsby était arrivé lorsqu'elle avait reprit le poste de chef d'équipe que Bosco avait quitté pour rejoindre un autre service. Il était lui aussi très efficace, mais un peu naïf. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, du moment qu'il faisait son travail et il le faisait.

Elle gara sa voiture le long du trottoir, en sortit et rejoignit les deux hommes qui se tournèrent à son arrivée. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant eux, Rigsby lui tendit la paire de gants qu'elle avait certainement oubliés dans la voiture de l'agent un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle les prit avec reconnaissance et les rangea dans sa poche. Elle devrait vraiment faire plus attention si elle ne voulait pas avoir les mains gelées le reste de l'hiver. Elle n'en aurait pas besoin tout de suite, mais plus tard lorsqu'elle repartirait.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'on a?" Demanda-t-elle à ses collègues alors qu'ils avançaient vers la maison.

-" Lydia Perkins, vingt deux ans," commença Cho. " Elle travaillait au centre pour jeunes en difficultés de son quartier. C'est la petite fille du juge Richard Perkins."

-" Comment est-elle morte?"

-" Egorgée après avoir été violée et torturée," répondit Rigsby.

Lisbon pâli à la mention du viol, mais n'en laissa rien paraitre. Ce genre d'affaire était toujours difficile pour elle. Elle savait ce que ressentaient les victimes, la peur, la douleur, la honte. Personne ne pouvait vraiment savoir ce que ça faisait d'être une victime, mais elle savait.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces mauvaises pensées, tous les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient alors qu'elle ne voulait plus se souvenir. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, bien qu'elle l'espère de tout son cœur. Elle devait se concentrer sur la victime, sur Lydia et non pas sur son passé.

-" Qui a trouvé la victime?" Voulut-elle savoir en se penchant vers le corps pour mieux voir les différentes blessures infligées à la pauvre Lydia.

-" Sa colocataire, Miranda Berkeley, elle aussi travail au centre," expliqua Rigsby. " Elle est rentré après un rendez-vous galant. Lydia ne devait pas être là, elle était censée être partie avec son petit ami. Randall Scott, étudiant en droit."

-" Et où est-il en ce moment ce petit ami?"

-" On cherche à le contacter mais pour le moment nous ne savons pas." Répondit Cho. " Nous avons également contacté les parents de la victime qui vont nous rejoindre au bureau."

-" Parfait. Je veux que vous cherchiez dans les relations de Lydia, ses amis, ses collègues au centre. Voyez si elle avait des ennemis, si elle avait des problèmes. Enfin vous savez quoi faire," ordonna-t-elle. " Je vais au bureau parler aux parents. On se voit là-bas."

-" Patron!" Appela Rigsby, mais elle était déjà partit et ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se tourna vers son collègue qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se remettre au travail.

Les deux hommes firent le tour de la chambre pendant que le médecin légiste faisait emporter le corps de Lydia à la morgue. Rigsby souffla de soulagement. Il n'aimait pas la vue des cadavres, bien que son travail l'y oblige. Il avait rejoint le CBI parce qu'il croyait en la justice et il voulait faire régner l'ordre. Il le faisait, mais ça lui faisait mal de voir une si jeune femme dans cet état. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour coincer celui qui avait fait ça et il ferait en sorte qu'il ne recommence plus.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon entra dans le bâtiment du CBI et marcha directement vers le bureau de son patron, l'agent Minelli. Elle savait qu'il voudrait la voir au sujet de la nouvelle affaire, assez délicate. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il voudrait lui parler de sa précédente affaire et elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Il avait vu, tout au long de l'enquête, à quel point elle avait été touchée par cette affaire et il voudrait des réponses.

Pourrait-elle lui avouer la vérité? Pourrait-elle lui expliquer pourquoi elle se sentait proche de ces deux victimes? Elle en doutait, mais elle n'aurait peut-être pas le choix.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Teresa Lisbon se cachait sous son lit, une main sur la bouche, tentant de masquer ses sanglots. Elle ne devait pas faire de bruit, il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était là. Elle savait ce qui lui arriverait si jamais il l'a trouvé, elle finirait comme les autres et elle ne le voulait pas. Un an qu'elle vivait ici et tout ce temps qu'elle vivait avec une peur constante._

_Elle entendait les pleurs de Sarah, sa compagne de chambre. Elle voulait l'aider, elle voulait la protéger, après tout elle était la plus âgée des deux. Mais elle était bien trop petite, bien trop faible pour ça et elle le savait. Sarah pleurait à chaudes larmes, criant, suppliant qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal. Teresa savait que c'était inutile, il ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il aurait finit._

_Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Teresa n'entendit plus les pleurs de Sarah et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Était-elle endormit? L'avait-il tué? Elle ferma les yeux très forts et tenta d'oublier le bruit de pas qui se rapprochait du lit sous lequel elle se trouvait. Elle pria de tout son cœur pour qu'il parte, qu'il ne soulève pas la couverture qui la dissimulait et la protégeait._

_Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent du lit pour sortir de la chambre et elle souffla de soulagement. Elle attendit encore un peu, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Quand enfin elle l'entendit descendre l'escalier, elle sortit du lit, mais avec précaution. Elle vit Sarah sur l'autre lit, les yeux clos, la chemise de nuit au niveau de la poitrine._

_Elle s'approcha doucement, peu certaine de la marche à suivre. Sarah était sa meilleure amie, sa seule amie. Si jamais il l'avait tué, elle se retrouverait seule avec lui et elle eut peur à cette simple idée._

_Mais Sarah se mit à gémir et Teresa s'agenouilla à coté du lit, passa une main sur le visage de la petite fille pour la rassurer. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Teresa lui sourit et Sarah se mit à pleurer. Alors la fillette fit la seule chose en son pouvoir pour aider son amie: elle monta sur le lit, baissa la chemise de nuit de Sarah pour cacher son pauvre corps meurtrit, remonta le drap sur elles et serra son amie contre elle._

_Les deux fillettes pleurèrent ensemble, bien que Teresa n'ait pas vraiment de raison de le faire. Elle n'avait rien, elle n'était pas blessée. Mais elle pleurait pour Sarah, elle pleurait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle pleurait aussi pour sa famille qui lui manquait chaque jour, sa famille qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais._

_Sa mère était morte dans un accident de voiture, son père avait sombré dans l'alcool et les services sociaux avaient pensés qu'il serait mieux pour elle et ses frères qu'ils vivent ailleurs. Elle pensait qu'avec de l'aide, son père irait mieux et qu'elle retournerait vite chez lui, tout comme ses frères._

_L'assistante sociale lui avait dit qu'elle serait en sécurité dans cette maison, que rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver, que son père ne pourrait plus la frapper. Elle avait pleuré pour ses frères qui avaient été séparés d'elle. Aucune famille d'accueille ne voulait de quatre enfants et on les avait séparés. Elle ne les avait pas revu depuis et elle espérait qu'ils se trouvent dans une meilleure famille que la sienne._

_-" Il est partit?" Demanda la petite voix de Sarah en levant les yeux vers Teresa._

_-" Oui, il est partit, on est tranquille pour la soirée," assura la fillette._

_-" Mais demain il va revenir, et il va recommencer."_

_-" Je ne le laisserais pas faire," assura Teresa. " Il ne te touchera plus."_

_-" Comment tu le sais?"_

_-" Parce que je le tuerais avant qu'il ne te touche."_

_Et elle le pensait, de tout son cœur. Elle le tuerait s'il essayait encore de toucher Sarah ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Si Mme Andrews, son assistante sociale ne pouvait pas l'aider contre Jackson Hollister, alors elle le ferait. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher un enfant, encore moins quelqu'un qui devait l'aider. Même Mme Hollister ne faisait rien pour les protéger, elle passait son temps à dormir. Teresa se demandait vraiment comment on avait put la laisser ici, avec des gens pareils, incapable d'amour mais seulement de haine et de douleur._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Lisbon ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle la chassa d'un geste rageur de la main, s'en voulant de se montrer aussi faible. Elle était adulte maintenant, elle n'était plus la faible petite fille qu'elle avait été des années plus tôt. Elle devait se concentrer sur l'affaire, Lydia Perkins le méritait.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Minelli qui lui ordonna d'entrée, ce qu'elle fit. Il était assit derrière son bureau, signant un document et il leva la tête lorsqu'il reposa son stylo devant lui. Il croisa les doigts devant lui et fit un signe de la tête à Lisbon pour qu'elle prenne un siège. Elle attendit qu'il lui parle en premier.

-" Comment allez-vous Lisbon?" Questionna-t-il d'une voix paternelle. Il employait toujours ce ton avec lui lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour elle et ça lui faisait toujours du bien. Il avait toujours été ainsi envers elle, paternel.

-" Je vais bien patron," répondit-elle, comme elle lui répondait toujours. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer faible et même si elle allait mal, elle ne voulait pas que son patron le sache. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il trouve une raison pour la mettre en congés.

-" Lisbon, je veux une réponse franche," insista-t-il, la connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas honnête avec lui.

-" Fatiguée, frigorifiée, mais je vais bien," répéta-t-elle et il sembla comprendre qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à parler.

-" Je voulais vous féliciter pour l'affaire Krux, vous avez sus la gérer avec brio," félicita Minelli.

-" Je n'ai pas réussis à sauver la petite Sonia," soupira Lisbon. " Elle était si jeune, elle ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça."

-" Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tous le monde Lisbon," rappela le patron en se penchant sur le bureau, tendant une main vers son agent. " Je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est la vie. Vous vous en êtes sortis, c'est-ce qui compte."

-" Il ne m'a rien fais que je ne puisse supporter," précisa Lisbon avec un regard sévère. " J'ai vécue pire," ajouta-t-elle sans même s'en rendre compte et elle le regretta aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Minelli changer, se faire plus doux et triste à la fois.

-" Je sais que vous avez vécue l'enfer Teresa," commença Minelli d'une voix paternelle, ce qui avait tendance à énerver Lisbon, mais elle ne dit rien. " Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile. Mais vous vous en êtes sortit, vous êtes devenue une femme forte et je suis fier de vous avoir sous mes ordres."

Lisbon garda le silence. Elle savait que Minelli la considérait comme plus qu'un simple agent, qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle et qu'il ne voulait que son bien. C'était plus que n'importe qui avait fait pour elle dans sa vie, et elle aurait dut s'en sentir heureuse, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. La joie n'avait pas fait partit de sa vie depuis si longtemps qu'elle craignait ne plus jamais la ressentir un jour.

-" Et pour cette nouvelle affaire?" Demanda Minelli, préférant changer de sujet voyant l'inconfort de son agent.

-" Lydia Perkins, vingt deux ans. Violée et torturée avant de finalement être égorgée," résuma l'agent. " Nous recherchons son petit ami qui devait passer le week-end avec elle. J'ai envoyé Rigsby et Cho interrogé ses connaissances et ses parents vont venir ce soir. Je me charge de leur parler."

-" Bien," approuva le patron. " Je veux que vous me teniez au courant de tout ce que vous apprendrez," et devant le regard interrogateur de son agent, il expliqua: " Je connais le juge Perkins depuis plus de vingt ans, nous avons fait nos études ensemble. J'ai connus son fils, le père de Lydia, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Je savais qu'il avait une fille, mais je n'ai jamais eus l'occasion de la rencontrer et je le regrette aujourd'hui. Trouvez celui qui a fait ça."

-" Je le ferais," affirma Lisbon avant de se lever et de quitter le bureau.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et s'adossa contre le mur pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Cet entretien avait éveillé en elle des sentiments qu'elle croyait perdus. L'affection que lui portait Minelli lui faisait du bien, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit. Cet homme avait cru en elle dès le début, ne l'avait jamais jugé pour son mode de vie, ne lui avait jamais posé de question sur son passé trouble et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait dut faire pour s'en sortir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse ces ombres de son passé. Elle aurait voulut pouvoir oublier elle-même, mais elle n'y était jamais parvenue. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle refusait de mener une vie plus normale. Si elle ne fréquentait personne, alors personne ne découvrirait son passé.

Avant de sombrer un peu plus dans ses souvenirs, Lisbon se redressa et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle avait un travail à faire, un meurtrier à trouver. Mais avant ça, elle avait une famille à prévenir de la mort de leur fille unique et elle redoutait ce moment. Quelqu'un devait le faire et ce quelqu'un devait être elle. Ses collègues auraient put s'en occuper, mais c'était toujours à elle que revenait cette tache. Tout simplement parce que ça lui permettait d'étudier le comportement de la famille dès la première annonce.

C'était peut-être cruel vu ainsi, mais Lisbon se disait que c'était le seul moyen d'innocenter la famille. Lorsqu'elle annonçait la mort de quelqu'un à un proche, la première réaction n'était jamais préparée. Elle pouvait ainsi voir si la victime était aimé de ses proches ou non, s'ils étaient d'une manière ou d'une autre impliqué dans le meurtre. C'était sa méthode et jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours fonctionné.

Un agent s'approcha d'elle pour l'informer que Mr Perkins et sa femme étaient ainsi, ainsi que leur avocat, ce qui intrigua un peu Lisbon. Pourquoi emmener un avocat à moins d'avoir quelque chose à se reprocher. Cette famille devait avoir des secrets qu'ils préféraient cacher et elle se ferait un plaisir de les découvrir. Peut-être que ça avait un lien avec la mort de Lydia.

-" Faites les venir dans mon bureau," demanda-t-elle à l'agent et l'homme acquiesça alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers son bureau.

Elle entra dans cette pièce qui était presque devenue sa maison depuis qu'elle travaillait ici: six ans. Cela faisait six ans qu'elle travaillait au CBI et deux qu'elle dirigeait cette équipe. Ils n'étaient que trois pour le moment, mais elle avait déjà commencé à chercher un autre membre. Elle avait une pile de dossiers sur son bureau contenant les noms des éventuels postulants. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour le moment, elle s'en occuperait plus tard.

Elle s'installa derrière son bureau, alluma son ordinateur et commença à se mettre au travail. Elle ouvrit une nouvelle cession dans laquelle elle nota tout ce qu'elle avait sur cette affaire, à savoir pas grand-chose, pour le moment. Lorsque Rigsby et Cho reviendraient, elle pourrait mettre à jour le dossier.

Un petit coup se fit entendre à la porte et elle se leva pour accueillir Mr et Mme Perkins, ainsi que l'avocat qui se présenta de lui-même, passant devant le couple.

-" Je suis maitre Lewis, l'avocat de la famille Perkins," se présenta-t-il.

-" Agent Lisbon," répondit-elle en indiquant les sièges où le couple s'installa, leur avocat prenant place sur une troisième chaise un peu en retrait. _Il est là en tant qu'observateur_, pensa-t-elle. " Mr et Mme Perkins, je suis désolée mais je vous ais fait venir pour vous annoncer la mort de votre fille Lydia."

-" Lydia? Ma Lydia est morte?" S'affola Mme Perkins en portant une main à sa bouche avant de se tourner vers son mari. " Lydia est morte Andrew."

Andrew Perkins entoura sa femme de son bras, la serra contre lui et lui embrassa le front. Lisbon put voir quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Ces gens aimaient sincèrement leur fille et étaient bouleversés par la nouvelle. Il finit par se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

-" Comment est-elle morte?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix d'où s'échappa un léger sanglot qu'il ne tenta même pas de masquer.

-" Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous le sachiez," répondit-elle, ne voulant pas imposer plus de souffrance à la famille. Mr Perkins comprit parfaitement et hocha la tête de reconnaissance. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir comment sa tendre petite fille avait passé ses derniers instants de vie. " Je suis désolée d'être aussi brusque, surtout en un moment pareil, mais je dois vous poser certaines questions."

-" Je vous écoute agent Lisbon, posez toutes les questions nécessaires, je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre," assura Andrew.

-" Quand avez-vous vu votre fille pour la dernière fois?" Fut la première question.

-" La semaine dernière," répondit Mme Perkins d'une petite voix. " Elle est passé à la maison pour me demander un peu d'argent."

-" Vous a-t-elle dit pourquoi elle en avait besoin?" Fut la deuxième question, rapprochant Lisbon de ce qui l'intéressait.

-" Non, elle a juste dit qu'elle en avait besoin et je n'ai pas posé de question. Nous nous étions disputées il y a trois semaines et ne nous étions pas parlé depuis," expliqua-t-elle. " J'étais si heureuse de la voir que je n'ai pas posé de question."

-" Quel était le sujet de la dispute?" Voulut savoir Lisbon en appuyant ses bras sur le bureau, soudain plus intéressé mais ne le montrant pas.

-" Je… je préfère ne rien dire."

-" Mme Perkins, peut-être que le sujet de cette dispute pourrait m'aider à trouver qui a fait ça à votre fille," précisa Lisbon.

-" Melinda, dis-lui pourquoi tu t'es disputée avec Lydia," demanda Andrew, lui aussi voulant savoir pourquoi sa femme et sa fille s'étaient disputées. Il n'avait pas revu Lydia depuis ce jour et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. " C'est important."

Melinda regarda son mari droit dans les yeux, y cherchant le courage nécessaire pour avouer cette chose qu'avait fait sa fille et qui pourrait changer l'opinion qu'il avait d'elle. Andrew aimait tellement Lydia, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la déteste pour ça. Mais ça avait peut-être de l'importance. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'enfin répondre à la question.

-" Il y a un mois, j'ai vu Lydia dans un grand restaurant alors que je dinais avec une amie," expliqua Melinda. " Elle était accompagnée, je n'ai donc pas osé aller lui parler. Mais…"

-" Mais quoi Mme Perkins?" Tenta d'aider Lisbon.

-" L'homme qui l'accompagnait était bien plus âgé qu'elle. Et il y avait un autre homme et une autre jeune femme avec elle," reprit Melinda.

-" Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange avec ça?" Demanda Lisbon qui sembla comprendre, mais préférait avoir la réponse de la mère de Lydia.

-" L'autre jeune femme, je l'avais déjà vu avant," avoua Melinda et voyant le regard insistant de l'agent Lisbon, elle continua. " Une fois je suis allée voir Lydia au centre pour jeunes en difficulté, je voulais voir l'endroit où elle passait tant de temps. Cette jeune femme, Amy je crois, était une des jeunes que ma fille tentait d'aider."

-" Et en quoi était-ce étrange de la voir avec votre fille? Peut-être Lydia a-t-elle voulut la faire sortir un peu de l'endroit d'où elle vient," proposa Lisbon.

-" Et bien, cette jeune femme… Elle…"

-" Expliquez-moi Mme Perkins, c'est important."

-" C'était une escorte girl," souffla Melinda avec difficulté.

-" Comment le savez-vous?"

-" L'amie qui m'accompagnait la connaissait. Son mari avait fait appel à une agence d'escortes un soir."

-" Tu parles de Thomas?" S'étonna Andrew.

-" Oui. Ils ont eut une dispute il y a plusieurs mois et se sont séparés. Thomas avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'accompagner lors de soirées. Alise l'a découvert, ils se sont encore disputés et ont finit par se réconcilier," développa Melinda. " La jeune femme avec Lydia était l'escorte qui a accompagné Thomas à chacune de ses sorties, Elisa."

Voilà donc la raison de la dispute, le second travail de Lydia. Peut-être que ce fameux emploi avait un lien avec le meurtre de Lydia. Dans ce cas, elle allait devoir chercher de ce coté. Mais pour le moment, elle avait encore les parents de Lydia avec elle et ils semblaient avoir encore des choses à dire.

-" Avez-vous reconnus l'homme qui accompagnait votre fille lors de cette soirée?" Demanda l'agent.

-" Oui, c'est un homme très connus et j'ai même été étonnée de la voir avec lui," répondit Melinda. " Il s'agit de Mr Patrick Jane."

-" Vous parlez de l'homme d'affaire Patrick Jane?" S'étonna Lisbon. " Il travail avec Mr Walter Mashburn."

-" C'est bien lui," affirma Melinda. " Il était là avec Mr Mashburn qui était escorté par Elisa."

Cette affaire risquait d'être bien plus difficile qu'elle le pensait, mais elle la résoudrait, comme toutes ses affaires.

-" Merci beaucoup Mr et Mme Perkins, je vous recontacterais si jamais j'ai d'autre questions," remercia Lisbon.

-" Retrouvez celui qui a fait du mal à Lydia," supplia Mme Perkins.

-" Je le ferais," assura Lisbon.

Elle serra la main du couple, puis celle de l'avocat qui avait gardé le silence durant tout l'entretien, pour sa plus grande surprise. En général, les avocats avaient la fâcheuse habitude de parler même quand on ne leur adressait pas la parole. Celui-là n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté d'écouter. Elle ferait des recherches sur lui.

Une fois seule dans son bureau, Lisbon fit un résumé de qu'elle avait et nota une liste de suspects éventuels. Elle allait devoir parler à Patrick Jane, ainsi qu'a Walter Mashburn. Elle n'aimait pas cette partie de son travail, parlé à des gens influents comme eux. Ils se croyaient toujours supérieurs, comme si le commun des mortels n'avait pas autant d'importance qu'eux. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, au contraire, elle était impatiente de les rencontrer.

Le téléphone sonna alors qu'elle finissait de noter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre de la famille Perkins. Ce devait être l'un de ses collègues. Lorsqu'elle tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone, ses yeux tombèrent sur sa montre et là seulement elle réalisa l'heure qu'il était. Elle allait les renvoyer chez eux, elle ne pouvait pas leur imposer de travailler encore plus tard.

-" Lisbon," répondit-elle.

-" Nous avons trouvé le petit ami, Randall Scott," annonça Cho. " Il était chez ses parents. Il a dit que Lydia l'a appelé en début de soirée pour annuler leur week-end."

-" Il t'a dit autre chose?"

-" Non, il était effondré. Je l'interrogerait de nouveau demain."

-" Très bien, rentre chez toi et dis à Rigsby de rentrer aussi," lui dit-elle. " Dormez un peu. Je vous veux tous les deux frais et dispos demain matin."

-" Bien patron." Puis il raccrocha.

Lisbon ne suivit pas son propre conseil. Elle se réinstalla devant son ordinateur et lança une recherche sur Patrick Jane. Elle connaissait son nom, elle avait lut sur lui dans la presse, mais elle voulait connaitre les détails que les journalistes ne donnaient pas. Lorsqu'elle irait lui parler, elle voulait connaitre le plus de choses possible afin de pouvoir mieux le cerner.

Une fois sa recherche lancée, elle imprima ce qu'elle avait trouvé puis alla s'installer sur son canapé pour lire tout ça. Sa chaise n'était pas assez confortable, mais son canapé l'était bien plus.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la fatigue prendrait le pas sur son devoir et elle s'endormit, la photo de Patrick Jane entre les mains.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: et voilà pour ce prologue. Alors, ça vous plait? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans un commentaire.**

**Je sais, beaucoup de choses sont différentes de la série, comme le fait que Teresa ait été placée dans une famille d'accueil un an après la mort de sa mère et séparée de ses frères. Mais c'est pour les besoins de ma fic et j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, certainement en fin de semaine prochaine. A savoir que les chapitres sont longs, il me faut donc plus de temps pour écrire. **

**Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Si vous aimez, commentez. Sinon, il n'y aura pas de suite.**

_Sweety 05/10/13_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N****: bonsoir chers lecteurs. Je suis bien contente de voir que cette nouvelle fic vous plait et j'espère que vous continuerez de la lire et surtout de la commenter. Il est vrai que j'écris pour le plaisir, mais ça me fait aussi très plaisir quand je reçois des commentaires me disant que ce que je fait est bien, ou pas. Les commentaires aident également à m'améliorer.**

**Donc, un grand merci pour tout vos commentaires.**

_ElisemCaskett et justikiii__: merci pour ton commentaire. Alors comme c'est la première fois que j'écris un univers alternatif, je ne sais pas si ce sera bien et c'est donc également une surprise pour moi, à chaque chapitre._

_Catlaur__: je voulais écrire une fic de ce genre depuis longtemps mais je n'osais pas. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas._

_Tournesol__: je vois que Lisbon en bourreau de travail ne te plait pas vraiment. Mais l'explication est simple; elle s'est donné à fond dans son enquête, ce qui explique qu'elle ne se soit pas beaucoup reposée. Tu comprendras par la suite._

_Hila__: j'essaie de rester dans les caractères des personnages, même si cette fic change beaucoup de la série. J'espère que c'est bien le cas et n'hésites pas à me le dire si ça ne va pas._

_XTheauthorthatneverwasX__: spécial ton pseudo et bien long à écrire, mais j'aime bien. Tu vas avoir d'autres flash-back au cours de la fic, expliquant un peu le passé de Lisbon et pourquoi elle est comme ça aujourd'hui. Contente que ça te plaise._

_Solealuna__: ah, ma commentatrice habituelle. Je suis bien contente que tu aime ma nouvelle fic, mais dis-moi, quand n'aime tu pas ce que j'écris? Lol. Pour notre fic à deux, je crois que pour le moment nous sommes toutes les deux un peu trop occupé, alors on verra un peu plus tard. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne pas cette idée, bien au contraire._

_CL__: contente que ça te plaise et désolée pour cette longue attente entre les chapitres. Il m'a fallut presque une semaine pour écrire celui-ci, ça n'est pas si facile d'écrire un univers alternatif et ça prend du temps._

_Morgaane__: tu peux me supplier si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas, lol. Bon, si je comprends bien tu aime ma fic. Tant mieux, alors voici un nouveau chapitre._

**Alors maintenant, si je vous laissais découvrir ce chapitre un, parce que je suppose que c'est-ce que vous voulez.**

**Bonne lecture à tous,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Lors d__'__une enquête, Teresa Lisbon croise la route de Patrick Jane, un homme d__'__affaire qui ne la laissera pas insensible. Il a un passé trouble qui l__'__intrigue, mais qui l__'__attire également. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

L'homme observa son reflet, satisfait de ce que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il était bel homme, il le savait et savait jouer de ses charmes sur la gente féminine. Il n'avait pas de mal à obtenir de ce qu'il désirait, mais parfois, une femme lui refusait et là il s'énervait. Il n'était pas habitué au rejet, au refus. Toute sa vie d'adulte il avait eut ce qu'il voulait. Il avait rattrapé ce qu'il n'avait jamais put avoir étant enfant.

Son enfance n'avait pas été facile, loin de là. Il avait souffert, il avait pleuré, avait eut faim, soif et froid. Il avait envié tout ces autres enfants qui avaient des parents aimants, des jouets, des vêtements chauds, à mangé. Parfois, il lui était arrivé de voler lorsqu'il avait si mal au ventre à force d'avoir faim. Mais à chaque fois il se faisait battre pour son manque de respect de la loi, du moins c'était une raison comme une autre. Son père aimait le battre et le fait qu'il vole pour se nourrir était une bonne excuse. Il aurait aimé que sa mère soit là pour le protéger, mais elle ne l'était plus, elle était morte lorsqu'il était très petit.

Mais les coups ne l'avaient pourtant pas empêché de continuer. Les coups de son père, le travail qu'il lui imposait mais pour lequel il n'était pas payé. Et puis il avait grandit et avait eut le courage de quitter la maison. Son père n'avait jamais cherché à le retrouver, mais ça il s'en doutait. Il avait gagné de l'argent en travaillant dure, en se débrouillant seul et il avait réussis.

Aujourd'hui, adulte, de l'argent plein les poches, de quoi manger pour le reste de sa vie, il était heureux. Oh il n'avait pas non plus une vie parfaite, il le savait. Mais il avait bien plus que tous les enfants qui avaient croisé son chemin tant d'années auparavant. Maintenant il pouvait sourire en voyant qu'eux avaient du mal à survivre alors que lui vivait royalement. Il ne regrettait pas son enfance, c'est-ce qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était à présent. Il était riche, il était charmant, il était puissant.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui était retombée sur son front et sourit. Il enfila sa veste, resserra sa cravate et sortit de la pièce. Il devait aller travailler et ne voulait pas être en retard. Il ne l'était jamais, il ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. Son travail était important, il lui donnait la puissance dont il avait besoin dans sa nouvelle vie. Personne ne se doutait de ce qui se cachait au fond de lui, tous voyaient l'homme poli, souriant, gentil qu'il laissait voir. Mais en réalité, il était tout autre.

Tandis qu'il attrapait ses clés dans sa poche, un mouchoir en tomba et il se pencha pour le ramasser. Il le porta à son visage, humant la douce odeur qui s'en dégageait. Il aimait cette odeur, il aimait ce que cela lui rappelait. La soirée s'était déroulée exactement comme il l'avait souhaité et il n'en était que plus heureux. Elle lui avait refusé ce qu'il voulait depuis toujours, il avait pourtant été si gentil avec elle, lui promettant tout. Mais non, elle n'avait pas voulut, elle lui avait dit non. Et maintenant, il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait et elle ne pourrait plus jamais rire de lui.

Il rangea le mouchoir dans sa poche et quitta son appartement. S'il ne se hâtait pas, il serait vraiment en retard.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de se trouver sur son canapé, dans son bureau, la photo de Patrick Jane à la main. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormit, mais en même temps c'était normal. Sa dernière affaire avait été difficile, elle avait passé tellement de temps dessus pour sauver ces petites filles et avait échoué. Elle était parvenue à dormir quelques heures par-ci par-là, mais pas assez pour que son corps la laisse en paix. Elle avait encore besoin de repos, et de voir un médecin.

Lorsqu'elle tenta de se redresser, une violente douleur l'a prix dans les côtes, mais elle l'ignora, tout comme son mal de tête. Elle avait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour ça, dans le second tiroir de son bureau. Elle avait si souvent mal à la tête que maintenant elle gardait une boite en cas de problème. Et justement, ce matin elle en avait besoin.

Elle se leva avec difficultés, grogna un peu en posant une main sur ses côtes et marcha jusqu'à son bureau. Elle ouvrit le second tiroir, une sortit un tube de calmants et en attrapa deux qu'elle avala sans eau. Puis, elle rassembla tous ses papiers avant de sortir de la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine où elle se prépara un bon café. Elle en avait besoin si elle ne voulait pas s'endormir durant la journée, elle avait bien trop de travail et de plus, ses collègues n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Et justement, alors qu'elle se versait son café, elle entendit le bruit de l'ascenseur. Cho certainement. Il était toujours le premier à arriver, après elle bien sûr. Cet homme semblait ne vivre que pour son travail, encore une fois, comme elle. Il ne sortait que très peu, seulement une fois de temps en temps lorsque Rigsby le suppliait. Autrement, il rentrait directement chez lui après le travail, pas comme elle. Le soir, elle avait tendance à rester pour finir des rapports ou classer des dossiers.

-" Bonjour patron," salua-t-il.

-" Bonjour Cho," salua-t-elle en retour, lui servant une tasse de café qu'elle lui offrit. Il la prit avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant. " J'ai appris deux ou trois petites choses hier soir et j'attends que Rigsby arrive avant de t'en faire part."

Le grand brun arriva à ce moment-là et vint les rejoindre dans la cuisine pour son café matinal. Il salua ses deux collègues, toujours un peu mal à l'aise face à sa patronne. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle n'avait rien d'intimidant. Si quelqu'un devait l'être, ce serait plutôt lui. Rigsby était grand et imposant. Il faisait peur aux suspects, pas elle.

-" J'ai des informations à partager avec vous," dit-elle pour rompre le silence. " Et une liste de personnes à interroger."

Le trio se dirigea vers le bureau de Lisbon et elle s'installa sur son fauteuil tandis que les deux hommes s'installaient face à elle. Les agents avaient apprit à suivre son instinct, sans jamais lui poser de question et pour ça elle leur en était reconnaissante.

Elle rassembla les papiers devant elle, relut rapidement les quelques annotations qu'elle avait mit la vieille et se lança dans ses explications.

-" Notre victime, Lydia Perkins, ne faisait pas que travailler au centre pour jeune en difficultés, elle était également escorte. Sa mère l'a découvert il y a environ un mois et s'en est suivit une dispute."

-" Nous avons trouvé des bulletins de salaire provenant d'une agence d'escorte," informa Cho. " Hier soir en fouillant son appartement."

-" Elle n'avait pourtant pas besoin d'argent," fit remarquer Rigsby. " Ses parents sont riches. Elle n'avait qu'à leur en demander."

-" C'est-ce qu'elle a fait, le jour de leur dispute," précisa Lisbon. " Ça rallonge donc notre liste de suspects. Il fait voir dans la liste de ses clients et les interroger. L'un d'eux s'avère être Patrick Jane."

-" Vous voulez dire, _LE_ Patrick Jane?" S'étonna Rigsby. " Celui qui travail avec Walter Mashburn, le milliardaire?"

-" C'est bien lui," approuva Lisbon. " Je me charge personnellement de son interrogatoire. Je veux que vous alliez à l'agence, voyez une certaine Amy. Elle était avec Lydia le soir où elles accompagnaient Mr Jane. Voyez si elle sait quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider. Si elle n'y est pas, essayez le centre pour jeunes en difficultés, c'est là qu'elles se sont rencontrées. Il nous faut la liste de ses clients."

-" Je doute qu'on nous la donne comme ça," dit Cho.

-" Tu sauras parfaitement obtenir ce que tu veux," précisa Lisbon à son agent. " Ça n'a peut-être pas de lien, mais on ne peut passer à coté."

-" Pas de problème patron," affirma Rigsby.

-" Bon, allez donc à l'agence et moi je vais voir ce type," dit Lisbon en se levant. " J'espère qu'il aura du meilleur café qu'ici."

Rigsby tenta de camoufler un petit fou rire tandis que les lèvres de Cho se soulevaient en un fin sourire. Il devait reconnaitre que le café ici n'était pas le meilleur, mais il leur permettait au moins de rester éveillés. Personne ne l'aimait et Lisbon était toujours la première à s'en plaindre. Mais elle était également la première à en boire chaque matin. Tous savaient que le café était la boisson favorite de l'agent Lisbon et qu'il ne fallait pas l'embêter avant qu'elle n'ait eu sa tasse.

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau, laissant Lisbon préparer ses affaires pour son entretien avec l'homme d'affaires. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de Patrick Jane et de Walter Mashburn. Les deux hommes avaient monté leur première affaire ensemble en partant de rien. Ils avaient travaillé dur pour en arriver là aujourd'hui. Et à présent, ils étaient les hommes les plus riches de Californie.

D'après les recherches qu'elle avait fait sur Patrick Jane, l'homme avait commençait à travailler avec Walter Mashburn vers les trente ans, juste après la mort de sa famille dans un accident de voiture. Elle n'avait rien put trouver sur lui avant son association avec le milliardaire. Rien sur sa famille, rien sur son enfance. Elle avait pourtant cherché, mais elle n'avait absolument rien trouvé.

Il semblait être un homme simple malgré son argent. Il n'apparaissait pas souvent dans les journaux, préférant laisser la place à son associé. Elle avait vu quelques photos de lui lors de soirées mondaines, toujours accompagné de belles femmes, des escortes.

Lisbon ne savait pas s'il avait à voir avec la mort de Lydia Perkins, mais elle ne pouvait l'exclure. Aussi charmant et séduisant qu'il puisse être, elle devait le considérer comme un suspect, tout comme Walter Mashburn.

L'agent quitta son bureau pour se rendre au parking. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Patrick Jane vers dix heures et si elle ne voulait pas être en retard, elle devait se dépêcher. Elle n'était jamais en retard et elle ne le serait pas aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle était impatiente de le rencontrer, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Depuis qu'elle avait vu sa photo, quelque chose s'était éveillée en elle. Bien entendu, elle ne laisserait rien se mettre entre elle et son travail. Mais cet homme avait quelque chose de particulier qui ne la laissait pas insensible.

En regardant la photo de Jane, elle pouvait voir une sorte de tristesse dans son regard, tout comme dans le sien. Il n'avait pas eut une vie facile, elle pouvait le voir. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas attendrir par ce regard, il pouvait parfaitement être le coupable qu'elle cherchait et elle le saurait que lorsqu'elle lui aurait parlé.

Elle arriva rapidement devant le grand bâtiment et trouva rapidement une place sur le parking. Lorsqu'elle avança dans le hall, elle resta sans voix devant la beauté des lieux, ainsi que la sensation de calme qui s'en dégageait. Il y avait des plantes de chaque coté de la porte d'entrée, ainsi que d'autre sur les cotés des deux ascenseurs un peu plus loin. Une douce odeur envahissait l'endroit. Lisbon pensa que cela devait aider les employés à se sentir bien, à rendre le travail plus facile.

Elle avança vers la réception où une jeune femme lui sourit, un téléphone à l'oreille. Elle la laissa finir, patientant sans un mot. Puis, la jeune femme reposa le combiné et lui sourit un peu plus. L'agent sortit sa plaque et le sourire de la jeune femme diminua un peu, ce badge donnait toujours cet effet sur les gens. Lisbon ne s'en offensa pas, bien au contraire.

-" Je suis l'agent Lisbon du CBI," se présenta-t-elle. " Je suis ici pour voir Mr Jane, j'ai un rendez-vous."

-" Un instant je vous pris," lui dit la secrétaire en pianotant sur son ordinateur. " Oui, en effet. Prenez l'ascenseur et montez au dixième étage. Le bureau de Mr Jane se trouve au fond du couloir, demandez à sa secrétaire et elle vous annoncera," elle attrapa quelque chose sur son bureau qu'elle tendit à Lisbon. " Voici un badge qui vous permettra de passer la sécurité."

-" Merci beaucoup," remercia l'agent en accrochant le badge sur sa veste. Puis elle s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur.

Lorsqu'elle monta dans la cabine, là encore elle fut éblouie par la simplicité des lieux. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'endroit montre la richesse des deux hommes, leur réussite. Mais au contraire, tout ici était simple. Elle s'appuya contre le fond de la cabine en attendant d'arriver au bon étage. Une douce mélodie se jouait en fond sonore, une musique douce, relaxante.

Elle arriva enfin au dixième étage et sortit de l'ascenseur pour découvrir un long et large couloir de couleur crème, avec des plantes le long des murs et quelques cadres montrant les employés souriants à diverses soirées. Tout le monde ici semblait aimer son travail. C'était plutôt agréable à voir.

Elle marcha comme le lui avait indiqué la réceptionniste en bas et arriva devant le bureau où une secrétaire leva la tête vers elle en lui souriant. La femme devait avoir dans la trentaine, mariée à en juger par l'alliance à son doigt. Elle avait deux enfants, et deux cadres les montrant souriant pouvaient attester de leur bonheur.

-" Agent Lisbon?" Demanda la secrétaire et Lisbon hocha la tête. " Mr Jane va vous recevoir d'ici quelques minutes. Si vous voulez bien patienter un peu."

-" Pas de problème."

Lisbon s'assit dans un large fauteuil si confortable qu'elle aurait put s'y endormir si la porte du bureau de Mr Jane ne s'était pas ouvert à cet instant. Elle se redressa immédiatement et s'avança vers lui, son badge déjà en main.

-" Agent Lisbon, je suis Patrick Jane," se présenta l'homme en lui tendant une main qu'elle serra poliment, " veuillez entrer, je me doute que vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre. Désirez-vous du café? Il est tôt, je me doute que vous les flics buvez beaucoup de café."

-" Volontiers," elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait accepté, d'autant qu'elle était là pour le travail et rien d'autre.

Patrick Jane se leva, se dirigea vers une cafetière dans un angle de la pièce qu'elle n'avait même pas vu. Il lui versa une tasse au lieu de faire appel à sa secrétaire. Il était différent des hommes d'affaires qu'elle avait eut l'occasion de rencontrer dans sa vie. Il revint vers elle et lui tendit la tasse avant de se s'installer derrière son bureau.

-" Merci Mr Jane," remercia-t-elle en s'installant face à lui.

Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et ne put empêcher un petit gémissement lorsque le doux breuvage glissa dans sa gorge. Jamais elle n'avait but un aussi bon café. Elle croisa le regard de Jane, se sentit rougir et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elle posa vite la tasse sur le grand bureau avant de reprendre contenance.

-" Je voudrais vous parler d'une jeune femme qui vous a accompagné lors d'une soirée d'affaire il y a environ un mois," dit-elle d'une voix sérieuse.

-" Un mois vous dites," répéta Jane en se tapant les lèvres de l'index. " Un diner d'affaire avec un associer de Toronto. Je me souviens de la jeune femme dont vous parlez, Lydia. Charmante jeune femme, amusante. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?" S'inquiéta-t-il en se redressant sur son siège.

-" En effet, Lydia Perkins est morte la nuit dernière," répondit Lisbon et elle put voir le choc sur le visage de l'homme. Il ne mentait pas. Il ne savait vraiment pas pour la mort de Lydia. " Où étiez-vous hier soir?"

-" Vous pensez que j'aurais pus la tuer?" Demanda Jane calmement. " Et pour quelle raison aurais-je fais une chose pareille?"

-" A vous de me le dire Mr Jane."

-" Lydia était une jeune femme vraiment charmante. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Elle était plus qu'une simple escorte."

-" Plus comment?" Voulut savoir Lisbon, soudain intéressée.

-" Pas de la façon que vous pensez agent Lisbon," se défendit Jane. " J'ai rencontré Lydia il y a environ six mois. La première fois qu'elle m'a accompagné lors d'un diner, elle était assez mal à l'aise. J'ai bien vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude et j'ai essayé de la mettre à l'aise."

-" Comment?"

-" J'ai discuté avec elle, je lui ais raconté des blagues. Et elle m'a parlé, m'a expliqué pourquoi elle faisait ce travail et croyez-moi c'était honorable."

-" Dites-m'en plus."

-" Elle avait besoin d'argent et ne voulait pas en demander à ses parents," expliqua Jane. " Elle voulait aider son petit ami à payer ses études."

En effet, c'était honorable. Vouloir s'en sortir par elle-même, sans demander de l'aide à ses parents. Elle savait ce que c'était que de se débrouiller seule, de tenter de survivre dans un monde aussi dur. Elle l'avait fait elle-même.

" Si je comprends bien, vous étiez amis," résuma Lisbon. " Mais j'ai quand même besoin de savoir où vous étiez hier soir."

-" J'étais chez moi, seul," répondit-il. " Personne ne peut confirmer mon alibi, mais croyez-moi, jamais je n'aurais fais de mal à Lydia. Je tenais à elle."

-" Lui connaissiez-vous des ennemis? Peut-être une autre escorte qui aurait été jalouse d'elle ou de votre amitié?"

-" Il y avait bien une autre jeune femme qui était jalouse de notre amitié, une de qui j'avais refusé les avances. Samantha… Je ne connais pas son nom de famille. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette jeune femme n'a pas aimé mon rejet et s'en ait prit à Lydia, verbalement je veux dire."

-" L'a-t-elle menacé?"

-" Je ne sais pas, elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais en revanche, le soir de notre dernière rencontre, elle m'a dit ne plus vouloir faire ce travail."

-" Vous a-t-elle donné une raison?"

-" Oui, elle était enceinte et elle voulait mener un vie normale pour son enfant."

Enceinte, Lydia était enceinte. Elle n'avait pas encore lut le rapport d'autopsie, elle ne savait donc pas pour ce détail. Elle verrait bien plus tard si c'était vrai.

-" Je vous remercie Mr Jane pour votre coopération, je vous recontacterais si j'ai plus de questions."

-" Je suis à votre entière disposition," sourit Jane lorsqu'elle se leva pour quitter le bureau. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et lorsqu'elle lui tendit la main, il l'attrapa et la porta à ses lèvres. Lisbon sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps et elle retira rapidement sa main de celle de l'homme dont le sourire s'agrandit. " Passez une bonne journée… Teresa."

Lisbon se hâta de quitter le bureau, préférant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et cet homme. Pour une étrange raison, elle se sentait différente en sa présence alors qu'elle n'était restée avec lui que quelques minutes. Il se dégageait de cet homme une sorte de bonté, de douceur. Et il avait du charme, tellement de charme et ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude d'essuyer les refus.

Elle ne se laissait jamais embobiner par les belles paroles des hommes, elle ne les connaissait que trop bien. Mais cet homme, il était spécial et elle se savait en danger en sa présence. Pas sur le plan physique, mais sur le plan émotionnel.

Elle traversa le couloir, salua rapidement la secrétaire qui lui sourit et se hâta vers l'ascenseur. Elle devait se concentrer sur l'affaire et chasser Patrick Jane de sa tête. Si ce qu'il disait été vrai, alors Lydia était enceinte. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire ça à une femme enceinte? C'était horrible, même pour elle qui avait déjà vu tant d'horreurs dans sa vie.

Elle devait retourner au CBI et voir le médecin légiste. Elle devait savoir si Lydia était vraiment enceinte. Peut-être que cela avait un lien avec son meurtre. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de cette pauvre femme mourir alors qu'une vie grandissait en elle, c'était injuste et horrible.

Lisbon traversa le hall d'entrée et sortit. Elle trouva rapidement sa voiture où elle s'installa. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle leva les yeux vers le dixième étage où elle cru distinguer une forme à la fenêtre. Ce devait être son imagination, mais elle eut l'impression de voir Patrick Jane. Cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas venait chambouler sa vie et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle le laissait faire. Un seul sourire de cet homme et elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

Lisbon secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées absurdes et démarra la voiture. Elle avait une enquête à mener, elle n'avait pas de place pour les sentiments. Il n'y avait pas de place pour ça dans sa vie, tout simplement. Elle ne méritait pas d'aimer ni d'être aimée. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait, même si c'était pour survivre. Personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre son acte, et personne ne devrait jamais le savoir. C'était une partie de sa vie qu'elle avait gardé sous silence pendant toutes ces années et ce devait rester ainsi.

**- oooo -**

Dans la voiture qui les conduisaient à l'agence d'escorte, Rigsby se posait des questions sur le comportement de sa patronne, Lisbon. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années et il l'aimait beaucoup. Cette femme était spéciale, de ça il en était certain. Elle était forte, compatissante, douce. Il aimait travailler avec elle. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans l'équipe, il avait déjà beaucoup entendu parler d'elle et de son travail. Il était plutôt fier d'avoir été intégré à l'équipe de cet agent.

Puis, au fil du temps, il avait remarqué des petites choses à son sujet qu'il ne parvenait à expliquer. Elle ne sortait jamais, pas même lorsque lui ou les autres l'invitaient. Il avait put quand même voir dans ses yeux qu'elle en mourrait d'envie mais qu'elle se retenait.

Il avait tenté de comprendre pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, mais il n'avait rien trouvé sur elle qui puisse l'aider. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit, mais il avait lut son dossier pour en apprendre plus. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien sur sa vie avant d'entrer dans la police. Il n'y avait rien sur son enfance et pourtant il avait vraiment cherché. Il aurait bien demandé de l'aide à son collègue, mais il savait que Cho ne l'aiderait jamais à mener une enquête sur leur patronne.

Hier sur la scène de crime, elle avait de nouveau agit de façon étrange. Il avait remarqué le frisson qui l'avait parcourut lorsqu'il avait annoncé que la victime avait été violé. A sa réaction, il eut peur que ça lui soit arrivé par le passé et il avait sentit son cœur se serrer à cette simple idée. Il ne supporterait pas d'apprendre que quelqu'un avait osé lui faire ça. Lisbon était comme la sœur qu'il n'avait pas eut et il ferait tout pour la protéger.

Cho gara la voiture, ce qui attira l'attention de Rigsby sur la raison de leur présence ici. Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser de questions sur sa patronne pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur Lydia Perkins. La pauvre femme méritait qu'on lui rende justice. Elle était si jeune, elle avait toute la vie devant elle mais quelqu'un lui avait prit cette chance. Il devait absolument trouver qui lui avait fait ça.

-" Tu crois vraiment qu'on va trouver quelqu'un ici qui pourrait nous aider?" Questionna Rigsby en se tournant vers Cho.

-" Peut-être," répondit l'asiatique.

-" Tu sais, dans ce genre d'agence on ne donne pas souvent les renseignements dont on a besoin," commenta le brun.

-" On les aura," répondit de nouveau Cho sur le même ton.

Les deux hommes avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment lorsque le téléphone de Cho sonna. Il décrocha et répondit. Il écouta attentivement la personne qui lui parlait, puis raccrocha.

-" C'était Lisbon," annonça-t-il. " D'après Patrick Jane, Lydia Perkins était enceinte. Elle va à la morgue pour avoir confirmation mais elle le croit."

-" Lisbon ne se trompe pas souvent sur les gens, alors je la crois," dit Rigsby.

Les deux hommes entrèrent enfin dans le grand bâtiment et crurent arriver dans un autre monde. Ici, tout montrait la richesse, la puissance. Des femmes discutaient assise dans ses fauteuils ou autour de tables hautes, sirotant des cocktails de différentes couleurs.

Ils avancèrent vers la réception où une femme maquillait lourdement leva des yeux noirs vers eux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-" Puis-je vous aider messieurs?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

-" Nous voudrions voir le directeur, ou la directrice," répondit Cho.

-" Mme Rush ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous," les informa-t-elle.

-" Nous avons rendez-vous," affirma Cho en montrant son badge.

Les yeux de la femme s'agrandir, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle se mit à se dandiner sur son siège, soudain mal à l'aise.

-" Cette… Cette affaire est tout à fait légale, nos filles ne font qu'escorter des hommes lors de diners d'affaires," bégaya-t-elle.

-" Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça," intervint Rigsby. " Nous voulons voir votre directrice, Mme Rush au sujet d'une de vos escortes."

-" Je… Je l'appelle tout de suite," dit-elle en attrapant son téléphone.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une femme d'environ cinquante ans, élégante et richement habillée arriva par le grand escalier. Elle se dirigea directement vers eux, tendant une main sur laquelle brillait une bague si grosse que Rigsby se demanda si elle n'était pas trop lourde pour sa fine main.

-" Je suis Mme Rush," se présenta-t-elle en serrant la main de Rigsby, mais Cho se contenta de hocher la tête. " En quoi puis-je vous aider?"

-" Pourrions-nous aller dans un endroit plus discret," demanda Cho d'une voix neutre.

-" Suivez-moi, mon bureau est à l'étage."

Ils la suivirent à l'étage et elle les dirigea vers une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait son bureau. Si l'entrée était luxueuse, le bureau de Mme Rush était majestueux. Il y avait un canapé devant une immense baie vitrée, un large bureau en acajou trônait dans un angle de la pièce et un lustre éclairait la pièce. Il y avait également un bar du coté opposé du bureau avec des bouteilles qui devaient couter plus cher que le salaire mensuel d'un flic.

-" Installez-vous," elle leur indiqua le large canapé, mais les deux agents s'installèrent sur les chaises devant le bureau. Elle ne se démonta pas et alla se servir un verre. " En quoi puis-je vous aider?"

-" Lydia Perkins," fut tout ce que dit Cho.

-" Et bien quoi Lydia Perkins?" Soudain, son ton était plus froid. " Elle a démissionné il y a un mois."

-" Pour qu'elle raison?" S'enquit Rigsby.

-" Cette jeune fille voulait mener une vie plus stable avec son petit chéri et leur bébé," répondit-elle d'une voix dédaigneuse. " Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut maintenant, se plaindre de son dernier client?" Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de continuer. " J'avais vraiment besoin d'elle hier soir et elle avait besoin d'argent."

-" Lydia Perkins est morte," annonça Cho.

-" Quoi?" Mme Rush sembla vraiment surprise par cette révélation. Elle posa le verre sur le bar devant elle et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. " Co… Comment est-elle morte?"

-" Torturée et violée," répondit Rigsby.

-" Nous avons besoin du nom de son client d'hier soir," dit Cho, " ainsi que la liste de tout ses clients."

-" Je vous aiderais avec plaisir, lorsque vous aurez un mandat," elle s'était vite reprise de la sombre nouvelle et retrouvait son rôle de directrice. " Je dois respecter la vie privée de ces hommes."

-" Nous reviendrons avec un mandat," dit alors Rigsby.

-" Et je vous donnerais la liste à ce moment là," certifia-t-elle d'un sourire commercial. " Inutile que je vous montre la sortie."

Mme Rush attendit qu'ils se lèvent et qu'ils partent, mais ils ne bougèrent pas et cela sembla la déranger.

-" Que voulez-vous d'autre?" Demanda-t-elle d'un air exaspéré.

-" Un entretien avec Amy et un autre avec Samantha," précisa Cho.

-" Pourquoi voulez-vous leur parler?"

-" Ça nous concerne nous, pas vous," dit Rigsby. " Alors, ces entretiens?"

-" Je vais voir ce que je peux faire," céda-t-elle. " Mais je ne promets pas que ce sera dans la matinée. Amy et Sam étaient de sortie hier soir, elles doivent certainement dormir en ce moment. Mais je vous les envoie une fois qu'elles seront là."

Les deux agents semblèrent satisfaits par la réponse de la directrice. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau. Ils retournèrent à leur voiture et prirent la direction du CBI. Ils n'avaient finalement pas obtenus la liste de clients de Lydia Perkins. Ça aurait été trop facile et ils savaient parfaitement que dans leur travail rien n'était jamais facile. Mais ils n'avaient pas tout perdu. Dans la journée ils parleraient aux deux escortes et à partir de là, ils aviseraient.

Pour le moment, ils devaient rentrer au CBI voir Lisbon. L'autopsie devait être finit à présent et ils voulaient savoir si ce qu'ils avaient apprit était vrai, si Lydia était vraiment enceinte au moment de sa mort.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon revenait juste de la morgue, un dossier à ma main, lorsqu'elle croisa ses deux collègues. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans son bureau, ce qu'ils firent sans un mot. La femme avait un regard dur et ils savaient ce que ça voulait dire: ne pas discuter et suivre les instructions. Elle semblait en avoir apprit plus depuis leur conversation téléphonique quelques heures plus tôt. Ça n'avait rien de bon.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur les chaises face au bureau et ils attendirent. Lisbon jeta presque le dossier sur le bureau et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, une main sur la hanche et se passait l'autre dans les cheveux. C'était très mauvais signe. Mais ils attendirent patiemment qu'elle se calme et s'installe derrière son bureau. Mais elle ne semblait pas décidé à le faire, encore bien trop énervée par ce qu'elle avait apprit.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle cessa de marcher et se tourna vers ses collègues. Même s'ils ne disaient rien, elle se doutait de ce qu'ils avaient en tête et elle s'en voulut de son comportement. Elle alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil, ouvrit le dossier qui se trouvait devant elle qu'elle parcourut rapidement, puis leva les yeux vers eux.

-" Lydia Perkins était bien enceinte," annonça-t-elle enfin. " De trois mois pour être exacte. D'après les conclusions du médecin légistes, l'enfant es mort des suites de coups qu'elle aurait reçus dans le ventre. Elle a fait une hémorragie interne bien avant d'être égorgée."

-" Oh mon Dieu," souffla Rigsby. " Elle a dû beaucoup souffrir."

-" Crois-moi c'est le cas," affirma Lisbon. " Elle avait des traces sur les bras, défensives, ainsi que des traces de chaussures sur le ventre. L'assassin s'est défoulé sur son bébé avant de finalement l'attacher une fois qu'elle a été trop faible pour bouger."

-" Il devait la connaitre," dit Cho.

-" C'est-ce que je pense aussi," souffla Lisbon. " Cet homme ne lui était pas étranger et il devait en avoir après son bébé." Elle fit une courte pause. " Avez-vous la liste de ses clients?"

-" La directrice, Mme Rush, refuse de nous la donner sans un mandat," informa Cho.

-" Vous l'aurez. Et pour les deux escortes?"

-" On devrait les voir plus tard dans la matinée ou dans l'après-midi."

-" Bien."

-" Comment ça s'est passé avec Mr Jane?" Voulut savoir Rigsby.

-" Cet homme sait ce qu'il veut, de ça je suis sûr," dit-elle simplement.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Lisbon qui leur lança un regard noir. Elle savait qu'elle avait été un peu trop transparente avec son commentaire et elle se gifla mentalement pour ça. Ses collègues la connaissaient trop bien, elle aurait dut se taire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas reprendre ses mots et devrait faire avec.

-" Bon, allez voir le petit ami et voyez s'il peut vous en apprendre plus sur Lydia, ses amis et ennemis. Je suis certaine qu'il pourra vous aider plus sur sa vie."

-" Bien patron."

Cho et Rigsby quittèrent le bureau, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Elle devait se reprendre, ne pas laisser sa douleur personnelle prendre le pas sur son travail. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle ne pouvait oublier son passé.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_La petite fille attendait dans cette petite salle depuis presque trente minutes maintenant et elle commençait à s'impatienter. Elle tourna la tête vers la femme à coté d'elle, Mme Hollister semblait dépassée par les événements. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, les mains tremblantes. C'était la première fois en deux mois qu'elle sortait de la maison et Teresa, au lieu d'en être contente, était triste._

_Elles étaient dans la salle d'attente du cabinet du médecin familiale. Sarah se trouvait à coté de Mme Hollister, la tête basse. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées et Teresa savait parfaitement pourquoi. _

_Jackson était responsable de leur présence ici, mais Teresa avait tenue sa promesse. Il n'avait plus touché Sarah depuis cette fameuse nuit, dix mois plus tôt. La petite fille n'avait plus était la victime innocente de ce monstre, mais une autre fillette l'avait été et pour ça Teresa s'en voulait. Elle avait protégé Sarah du mieux qu'elle avait put, elle s'était interposé à chaque fois qu'il venait dans leur chambre._

_Quelques mois plus tôt, une autre fille était venue s'installer avec eux, ainsi que deux garçons. Teresa avait tenté de voir Mme Andrews, elle voulait lui parler de ce que Jackson Hollister leur faisait. Mais l'assistante sociale était pressée, comme toujours et elle n'avait pas eut la chance de lui dire quoi que ce soit. La nouvelle fille avait deux ans de plus que Teresa et la fillette avait pensé qu'elle pourrait les aider, Sarah et elle, contre Jackson. Mais Lindsay n'avait pas voulut intervenir. Et voilà où elles se trouvaient aujourd'hui._

_-" Mme Hollister," appela un médecin._

_-" Oui, j'arrive," la femme se leva avant de se tourner vers les fillettes qui se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre. " Attendez-moi là les filles, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et ensuite on ira manger une glace."_

_-" Oui madame," répondirent en chœur les petites._

_Mme Hollister s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant les deux enfants seules dans la salle d'attente. Elles ne bougèrent pas, n'osant pas faire un mouvement de peur de se faire disputer. Jackson n'était pas là, elles ne craignaient donc pas grand-chose. Mais elles avaient tellement l'habitude que maintenant elles préféraient attendre sans bouger._

_-" Je peux vous donner quelque chose à boire?" Leur demanda une femme en se penchant vers Teresa._

_-" Non merci Madame," répondit poliment la petite fille._

_-" Ça fait un moment que vous êtes là, ta sœur et toi et je suis certaine que vous devez avoir soif," insista-t-elle en leur présentant deux petites briques de jus de fruit._

_Sarah leva un regard suppliant vers Teresa et finalement, les fillettes prirent les boissons qu'elles avalèrent rapidement. La femme leur sourit puis reprit sa place. Teresa laissa son regard se perdre sur elle et elle put voir de la gentillesse sur son visage. Elle semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour Sarah et elle et leur offrir des jus de fruit le montrait vraiment. Mme Hollister ne leur avait rien apporté à boire, ni même à manger. Et pourtant, elles sortaient de l'école et n'avaient pas encore eut l'occasion d'avoir quoi que ce soit depuis le repas de midi._

_La femme sortit quelque chose de son sac et Teresa vit un sachet de biscuits qu'elle ouvrit et leur présenta. Une fois de plus, les fillettes se regardèrent avant d'accepter et de chacune prendre un biscuit. Elles prirent leur temps pour manger, elles savaient qu'elles devraient attendre encore plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir manger de nouveau. Une fois finit, la femme leur en proposa un autre à chacune qu'elles prirent sans hésitation cette fois._

_-" Ecoutez les filles, je vois bien que ça ne va pas à la maison," leur dit-elle et avant que l'une d'elles ne protestent, elle continua. " Je sais voir ce genre de choses. Alors si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, qu'importe l'heure," et elle nota son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier qu'elle tendit à Teresa qui le rangea immédiatement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. " Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider."_

_-" Merci Madame," remercia Teresa et elle le pensait vraiment._

_La porte du cabinet médicale s'ouvrit et Mme Hollister sortit avec Lindsay. Teresa leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Lindsay qui baissa la tête, honteuse. Inutile de mots pour qu'elle comprenne de quoi il s'agissait. Elle était assez grande maintenant pour comprendre ce genre de chose et sa colère encore Jackson augmenta d'un cran._

_-" On y va les fille," leur dit Mme Hollister._

_Les fillettes ne se firent pas prier et se levèrent rapidement pour la suivre. Mais avant de passer la porte, Teresa tourna une dernière fois les yeux vers la femme et répondit au sourire qu'elle lui donnait. Elle ne la connaissait pas, elle ne savait rien d'elle. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. _

_Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans son attitude, qui lui disait qu'en cas de problème elle saurait vers qui se tourner. Toutefois, elle espérait vraiment ne pas en arriver là._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Lisbon se passa une main sur le visage avant de se lever et de sortir de son bureau. Elle se rendit dans la petite cuisine, elle avait besoin d'un café. Elle croisa quelques collègues qu'elle salua poliment puis arriva dans la cuisine où elle trouva du café déjà prêt. Elle se versa une tasse qu'elle porta à ses lèvres avant de grimacer lorsque le liquide glissa dans sa gorge. Ce café ne valait pas celui de Mr Jane, loin de là. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pensait à ça maintenant.

Cet homme avait vraiment touché quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas voir ressurgir de nouveau. Elle devait faire taire ce sentiment, elle devait le repousser au fond d'elle, comme elle l'avait fait toutes ces années auparavant. Elle n'avait plus de place pour ça, pas dans la vie qu'elle avait choisit.

Elle retourna dans son bureau avec sa tasse et se mit au travail. Elle voulait étudier le rapport d'autos convenablement avant d'allé faire son rapport à Minelli. Elle avait promit à son chef de le tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose pour le moment, mais elle était persuadée qu'il voudrait connaitre les résultats de l'autopsie.

Ce ne serait pas facile pour lui, il connaissait bien la famille et il était par conséquent trop proche de cette affaire. Mais elle avait vu dans son regard à quel point il était triste pour cette jeune femme, à quel point il avait été touché par sa mort.

Une fois tout en tête, elle quitta son bureau pour allé directement le voir. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment le faire, mais elle le devait, c'était son devoir.

**- oooo -**

Patrick Jane avait tenté de se concentrer sur son travail après le dépars de l'agent Lisbon, mais n'y était pas parvenu. Jamais encore il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Cette femme avait quelque chose en elle qu'il ne saurait expliquer. Et son regard. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux émeraude desquelles transpiraient tant de tristesse, de peine et de colère. Il savait ce que c'était, il y avait la même chose dans les siens. La seule différence, c'est qu'il parvenait facilement à le cacher.

Il savait qu'il était un des suspects dans une affaire de meurtre, celui de cette jeune et si charmante Lydia. La pauvre femme n'avait fait ce travail que pour venir en aide à son petit ami, elle avait fait ça par amour. Mais à la minute où elle avait découvert sa grossesse, elle avait voulut mettre fin à cette carrière et il lui avait même proposé de l'aide. Elle n'avait pas voulut, comme il s'en doutait, mais il avait quand même essayé.

Lydia était comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eut, une fille forte mais un peu naïve. Elle voulait plaire à tout le monde, même si elle en souffrait parfois. A chacune de leur rencontre, ils parlaient et il avait apprit que toute sa vie elle avait fait en sorte de plaire à ses parents. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour les rendre fiers, mais pourtant jamais rien ne suffisait.

Elle avait fait les études qu'ils avaient choisit pour elle, fréquentait les jeunes qu'ils trouvaient bien. Du moment que l'image de la famille n'était pas souillée. Elle avait absolument tout fait pour leur faire plaisir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Randall Scott. A partir de là, elle avait changé ses priorités.

Jane avait été impressionné par la force de caractère de cette jeune femme et l'avait soutenu autant que possible. Il était très attristé par la mort de Lydia et il se jura de retrouver celui qui lui avait fait ça. Il ne savait pas si la dispute entre la jeune femme et Samantha avait un lien avec la mort de sa protégée et il espérait vraiment que ce ne soit pas le cas. Samantha n'avait pas eut une vie aussi facile que celle de Lydia, bien que facile soit un bien grand mot.

Elle avait l'argent, mais pas forcement le bonheur. Samantha n'avait rien eut de tout ça, elle venait d'une famille pauvre et avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là aujourd'hui. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne soit pas liée à cette affaire.

Son esprit revint vers Teresa Lisbon. Cet agent qui était en charge du meurtre de Lydia. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais il savait qu'elle trouverait qui avait tué Lydia Perkins. Il avait entendu parler d'elle, de ses enquêtes, en générale des affaires sensibles. Elle parvenait toujours à trouver le coupable. Il savait que cette fois ne serait pas différente.

Des coups à la porte attira son attention et il leva la tête pour voir arriver son associer en affaire, Walter Mashburn. L'homme aimait afficher ses richesses, tout comme lui aimait les cacher. Il sortait beaucoup, avait une nouvelle compagne chaque semaine, si ce n'est chaque soir. Aucune ne lui refusait jamais rien. Voilà ce que faisait l'argent sur la gente féminine.

-" J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu de la visite Patrick," dit le milliardaire en prenant place sur le fauteuil que, quelques heures plus tôt, Teresa Lisbon avait occupé.

-" C'est exacte," confirma-t-il.

-" A quel sujet?" S'enquit Mashburn.

-" La mort de Lydia Perkins."

-" Lydia Perkins. Ce n'est pas la fille qui avait l'habitude de t'accompagner il y a quelques semaines?"

-" C'est elle en effet," confirma-t-il de nouveau.

-" C'était une jolie fille," se souvint Mashburn. " Comment est-elle morte?"

-" Je ne crois pas que tu es besoin de le savoir," répondit-il assez sèchement.

Mashburn leva les mains devant lui et décida de changer de sujet.

-" Nous avons un diner d'affaire avec les dirigeants de l'entreprise Romanov Construction en fin de semaine," expliqua Walter. " Il va te falloir quelqu'un pour t'accompagner."

-" Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de venir. Tu ne pourrais pas y aller sans moi pour une fois? Tu te débrouille bien mieux que moi."

-" Patrick, tu sais bien que c'est ton charme combiné avec mon argent qui nous permet de signer des contrats."

-" Et bien pour une fois tu iras sans moi," son ton laissait clairement entendre que la discussion était close.

Mashburn étudia le visage de son associer. Il ne savait peut-être pas lire le langage corporel comme Patrick, mais il pouvait dire que quelque chose le travaillait. Ils étaient associés depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand Patrick n'allait pas bien et aujourd'hui il n'allait pas bien.

Walter savait que Patrick s'était très attaché à Lydia Perkins et il comprenait sa tristesse. Lui-même n'avait jamais été si attaché à quelqu'un dans sa vie, pas comme Patrick. Mais il comprenait quand même.

L'homme décida de laissé son ami tranquille pour la journée, il ne semblait pas en état de travailler de toute façon. Il parviendrait bien à le faire changer d'avis pour le diner d'affaire, mais plus tard. Pour le moment, il ne parviendrait à rien.

-" Très bien Patrick, on en parlera plus tard," capitula Mashburn. " Je te laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui, nous reparlerons du diner plus tard."

Et avec ces derniers mots, il se leva et quitta le bureau, laissant Jane seul avec ses réflexions.

**- oooo -**

Lorsque Lisbon sortit du bureau de Minelli environ quarante minutes plus tard, elle se sentait vraiment mal pour son patron. Elle avait dut lui annoncer une nouvelle vraiment difficile et elle se sentait mal d'avoir été celle à le faire. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux à quel point il avait envie de pleurer, mais qu'il resterait fort, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul dans son bureau.

Comme la veille au soir, elle s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur pour respirer un peu. Elle avait l'habitude d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelles aux familles de victimes, mais elle ne les connaissait pas. Cette fois c'était différent, elle connaissait Minelli, même s'il n'était pas vraiment de la famille. Il était un proche.

Elle retourna dans son bureau où elle arriva juste à temps pour décrocher le téléphone qui sonnait. Elle écouta attentivement ce que son interlocuteur lui disait puis elle raccrocha et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Les choses ne s'arrangeaient pour elle et son enquête. Samantha Peterson, l'escorte qui en aurait après Lydia, se trouvait actuellement à l'hôpital suite à une agression la veille au soir. Mme Rush n'avait pas jugé bon d'en informer Cho et Rigsby. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas disponible. Elle allait devoir prévenir ses collègues, mais elle attendrait encore un peu. Ils devaient certainement être avec Randall en ce moment et elle ne voulait pas les déranger.

Elle leva les yeux vers la porte en voyant passer une jeune femme qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Dans les vingt cinq ans, grande et rousse. Elle la connaissait, de ça elle en était certaine. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire et soudain ça lui revint. Elle avait vu le dossier de cette jeune femme parmi ceux des nouvelles recrus. Elle avait vu son parcours, assez impressionnant pour son jeune âge et elle avait même pensé à la prendre dans son équipe.

Mais si elle se trouvait là, des dossiers en mains, cela voulait dire qu'un autre chef d'équipe avait été plus rapide qu'elle. Dommage, elle avait pourtant l'air d'être un bon agent. Avec de la chance, elle parviendrait à la recruter plus tard, une autre femme dans l'équipe ne ferait pas de mal.

Comme ses collègues étaient déjà prit, elle décida de se rendre à l'hôpital pour voir Samantha. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui parler, en apprendre plus sur ses relations avec Lydia. D'après ce qu'elle avait apprit, elle avait été salement amoché. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon et elle devait faire avancer l'enquête.

Elle passa rapidement par le bureau de Minelli pour l'informer de son intention et quitta le CBI. Elle arriva rapidement à l'hôpital et grâce à son badge elle accéda sans difficulté à la chambre de Samantha. Mais alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la chambre, elle fut surprise d'y trouver quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Patrick Jane était assit au chevet de la jeune femme et lui tenait la main. Elle se mit en retrait et observa l'homme.

-" Je suis désolé Samantha," dit-il à la jeune femme endormit dans le lit. " Tellement désolé."

Lisbon se demanda pourquoi il s'excusait, pourquoi il s'en voulait autant. Était-il responsable de l'état de la jeune femme? Lui avait-il fait ça? Elle allait de nouveau devoir l'interroger et cette fois elle ne se laisserait pas charmer par son sourire. Il était doublement suspect cette fois.

Elle eut toutefois la décence d'attendre qu'il quitte la chambre pour l'interpeler. Samantha avait besoin de repos. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, elle l'attendait et il ne sembla pas surprit de la voir.

-" Agent Lisbon, quel plaisir de vous revoir si vite," dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-" J'aurais d'autres questions à vous poser Mr Jane," lui dit-elle. " Et j'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi, sans faire d'histoire."

-" Oh mais je vous suivrais avec plaisir," sourit-il.

Elle le regarda durement, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter et il perdit aussitôt son sourire. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, ne se doutant pas qu'il la suivrait. Et c'est-ce qu'il fit. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de l'agent et se rendirent au CBI.

Cette affaire allait vraiment être plus difficile que ce qu'elle pensait, mais Lisbon savait que, comme les autres, elle trouverait le coupable et qu'elle rendrait justice à la victime.

Elle espérait juste ne pas se perdre en chemin à cause de cet homme.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2: et voilà pour le chapitre 1. Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Je sais que la plupart du temps, les lecteurs laissent des commentaires sur le premier chapitre et c'est tout. Mais cette fois, j'espère que vous m'en laisserez aussi sur celui-ci. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour le chapitre 2, mais je ne promets rien.**

**Je voulais également vous dire, pour ceux qui attendent la suite de **_Slave _**qu'un nouveau chapitre arrivera d'ici peu. **

**J'ai également une nouvelle traduction qui ne devrait pas tarder à être en ligne, un OS tellement long que je l'ai coupé en deux, avec l'accord de l'auteur bien entendu.**

**Je vous dis donc à très bientôt et j'attends de vos nouvelles.**

_Sweety 12/10/13_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais j'avais un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre.**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour tout vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous aimez ma fic, même si ça n'a rien à voir avec la série.**

**Donc merci à** _Guest, XTheauthorthatneverwasX, Tournesol, catlaur, NathJane, Hila, ElisemCaskett et justikiii, Solealuna, Pom'Plume, XxTakaraxX, littlelisbon _**et** _LOjisbonVE._

**J'espère aussi que la longueur des chapitres ne vous dérange pas.**

**Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Lors d__'__une enquête, Teresa Lisbon croise la route de Patrick Jane, un homme d__'__affaire qui ne la laissera pas insensible. Il a un passé trouble qui l__'__intrigue, mais qui l__'__attire également. _

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Patrick Jane attendait patiemment que l'agent du CBI lui pose les questions qu'elle avait prévu de lui poser. Il l'avait suivit sans un mot, dans sa propre voiture et avait bien remarqué son regard surprit. Il est vrai qu'un homme aussi riche que lui dans une simple Citroën DS bleue ciel c'était assez surprenant. Il avait simplement haussé les épaules avant de s'installer derrière le volant pour la suivre.

Il avait tout de même été surprit qu'elle ne le force pas à s'installer à l'arrière de sa propre voiture, menottes aux poignés, comme un vulgaire criminel. Elle semblait avoir confiance en lui sans même le connaitre et cela ne lui plaisait pas autant que ça aurait du.

Jane avait l'habitude que les femmes soient à ses pieds, qu'elles lui fassent confiance sans même le connaitre. Mais ces femmes étaient toujours de celles qu'il rencontrait lors de soirées, ou des escortes. Dans le cas de Teresa Lisbon les choses étaient différentes. Elle était flic, elle avait comme nature de se méfier de tous le monde, surtout d'éventuels suspects.

Il ne comprenait donc pas qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait monter dans sa voiture. Bien entendu il l'avait suivit, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des problèmes et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qu'il réveillait son besoin de la protéger.

Alors maintenant il attendait. En arrivant, l'agent Lisbon s'était absenté pour discuter avec ses collègues et était revenue avec un dossier. Elle était à présent assise en face de lui, ainsi qu'un autre homme qui se tenait à ses cotés. Le second agent était asiatique, un visage impassible. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait et pourtant il y arrivait toujours. C'était une de ses qualités, un don qu'il avait depuis l'enfance. C'était grâce à ça qu'il avait réussis car ça lui permettait de manipuler les gens pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait travaillé ce don lorsqu'il vivait encore avec son père. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le choix, son père étant un homme colérique qui ne tolérait pas la désobéissance. Alors il avait suivit les ordres jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse fuir.

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait pas de manipuler ces deux personnes en face de lui. Il se sentait même dans l'obligation d'être honnête, complètement. Pas seulement parce qu'il risquait gros dans cette histoire, mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir l'agent Lisbon. Il voulait lui plaire, il voulait lui montrer un homme différent de celui dont parlait la presse.

Il ne sentait plus lui-même depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré le matin-même. Si seulement il avait put la rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Alors peut-être aurait-il pu y avoir quelque chose entre eux, peut-être aurait-il pu l'inviter à sortir, à manger. Malheureusement, dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne le pouvait pas et il le regrettait.

Il vit l'agent Lisbon se redresser, mettre en place les papiers qu'elle avait devant elle avant de finalement croiser les mains sur la table. L'interrogatoire était sur le point de commencer.

-" Mr Jane, ce matin vous m'avez dis ne pas avoir vu Lydia Perkins depuis un mois," rappela Lisbon. " Mais j'ai devant moi la preuve du contraire."

-" Pourrais-je savoir de quoi vous parlez?" S'enquit-il aussitôt, surprit.

-" Un appel téléphonique de Lydia à votre domicile hier dans l'après-midi," expliqua-t-elle. " De quoi avez-vous parlé?"

-" Je suis navré mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez," nia-t-il. " Je n'ai pas parlé à Lydia depuis un mois, depuis cette fameuse soirée où elle m'a dit vouloir arrêter. J'étais heureux pour elle. Cette jeune femme méritait mieux que ça."

-" Elle méritait de vivre," commenta Cho pour la première fois, ce qui attira le regard de Jane sur lui.

-" Oui, elle méritait de vivre, avec son enfant et son fiancé," finit Jane en baissant les yeux, un air triste sur le visage. " Mais je ne l'ai pas tué."

-" Pourtant, vous êtes la dernière personne à l'avoir vu," ajouta Lisbon.

-" Je vous demande pardon?" Il se tourna brusquement vers elle. " Mais de quoi diable parlez-vous?"

-" Nous avons visionné les vidéos de surveillance de son immeuble et vous y apparaissez hier soir peu de temps avant sa mort."

-" C'est impossible," nia de nouveau Jane. " Je n'ai pas bougé de chez moi."

-" Mais personne ne peut le confirmer," ajouta Cho.

-" Non, personne," admit le blond. " Mais jamais je n'aurais fais de mal à Lydia."

-" Et Samantha?" Demanda Lisbon.

-" Et bien quoi Samantha?" S'enquit Jane avant de comprendre. " Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'aurais pus également lui faire du mal? Jamais. Et pour quelle raison lui aurais-je fais ça?"

-" A vous de me le dire Mr Jane," répondit Lisbon en s'avançant doucement de la table, se rapprochant ainsi de Jane. " De quoi vous excusiez-vous à l'hôpital?"

Jane plongea les yeux dans ceux de l'agent en face de lui et elle soutint son regard. Cette femme avait une telle force de caractère en elle, il était impressionné. Ces deux perles émeraude pouvaient lui faire dire ce qu'elles voulaient, il ne serait pas capable de mentir. Mais pourrait-il lui avouer la véritable raison de sa visite à Samantha? Parviendrait-il à supporter le regard qu'elle lui jetterait certainement en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait à cette pauvre fille? Il en doutait.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'accuse du meurtre de Lydia, de l'agression de Samantha. Bien que ce qu'il ait fait par le passé pouvait être considéré comme pire, du moins pour lui.

Mais au moment où il allait répondre, la porte vitrée de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit et un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien apparut, suivit d'un grand homme brun qu'il ne connaissait pas.

" Désolé patron, mais l'avocat de Mr Jane est ici," s'excusa le grand brun que Jane identifia alors comme un autre agent.

-" Ce n'est rien Rigsby," le rassura Lisbon. " Nous en avons finis pour aujourd'hui Mr Jane, mais nous nous reverrons."

-" Ce sera avec plaisir agent Lisbon," répondit-il en se levant. " Mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas dans une salle d'interrogatoire."

Jane ne répondit pas cette fois. Il hocha juste la tête et suivit son avocat dans le couloir. Il jeta néanmoins un dernier regard vers Lisbon et put voir qu'elle le suivait des yeux. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle détourna rapidement le regard, les joues rougissantes. Il sourit doucement puis s'en alla, suivit de son avocat.

**- oooo -**

Dans la voiture qui le conduisait au bureau, Walter Mashburn fulminait. Son associer depuis dix ans, son ami depuis aussi longtemps, avait été conduit au CBI pour un interrogatoire. Il n'en revenait pas. Si la presse entendait parler de ça, son entreprise risquait de perdre pas mal de contrats et il ne le supporterait pas. Il avait travaillé trop dur pour en arriver là aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas tout perdre à cause des idioties de son collègue.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin et il sortit avant même que le chauffeur n'ait le temps de sortir pour venir lui ouvrir la porte. Il était en colère, vraiment en colère et quelqu'un allait payer pour ça. Dès que Patrick reviendrait, il demanderait à avoir des explications. Il devait pouvoir trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses avant que les journaux ne fassent la une avec cette histoire.

L'homme traversa le hall sans prêter attention à la réceptionniste qui lui sourit en l'accueillant et prit directement l'ascenseur pour se rendre à son bureau. Il avait besoin de réfléchir avant de faire appeler son attachée de presse. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient des problèmes et ils s'en sortaient toujours. Mais en général, le patron n'était pas accusé de meurtre. Non, pas accusé, suspecté pour le moment.

Lorsque Mashburn arriva à son étage, il avait déjà en tête un moyen de calmer les choses, du moins il l'espérait. Il devrait en parler à Patrick avant de faire appel à Alex, son attachée de presse. La femme travaillait pour eux depuis le début, elle connaissait tout des différents problèmes qu'ils avaient eut au cours des années et avait toujours trouvé de quoi les camoufler. Aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception.

-" Lorsque Mr Jane arrivera, envoyez-le dans mon bureau," aboya-t-il à sa secrétaire qui hocha vigoureusement la tête. " En attendant, je ne veux voir personne."

Il entra dans son bureau et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il alla directement au bar où il se servit un verre. Il avait besoin de se calmer un peu avant l'arrivée de Patrick s'il ne voulait pas le tuer sur place de ses mains nues. Il s'installa sur le grand canapé faisant face à la baie vitrée et laissa son regard se perdre sur la ville. Il aimait la vue qu'il avait de son bureau, lui donnant l'impression d'être le maitre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se détendre qu'un petit coup hésitant et timide se fit entendre à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur sa secrétaire.

-" Que se passe-t-il Marra? J'avais pourtant demandé à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas," s'énerva Mashburn.

-" Mr Jane est là Mr," s'excusa la jeune femme.

-" Bien, faite le entrer."

Mashburn se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, posant une main sur ses yeux. Il allait avoir une longue conversation avec Patrick et il n'était pas certain d'être prêt pour ça, du moins pas encore.

Patrick arriva et alla se placer devant la vitre. Il avait les mains dans les poches et semblait soucieux. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

-" Alors Patrick, comme ça tu es le suspect numéro un dans une affaire de meurtre," lança Walter.

-" C'est une erreur," se contenta de répondre Jane sans se retourner.

-" Alors explique-moi parce que je vois déjà la une de tous les journaux de la ville," répliqua Walter, tentant de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

-" Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait appelé Lydia Perkins de mon téléphone hier soir peu avant sa mort et d'après les vidéos de surveillance, je serais allé chez elle avant qu'elle ne meurt," expliqua Jane.

-" Et tout ça est vrai?" S'enquit Mashburn qui se redressa soudain, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

-" Tout est faux," s'exclama Jane en se retournant cette fois. " Jamais je n'aurais pus lui faire de mal. Elle était une amie, une jeune femme pleine de vie et je tenais beaucoup à elle." Il serra les poings. " Et crois-moi, je tuerais celui qui lui à fait ça, je le ferais souffrir autant qu'il l'a fait souffrir."

Walter voyait à quel point Patrick était révolté qu'on puisse l'accuser ainsi du meurtre de cette jeune femme. Mais ce qu'il voyait surtout, c'est la colère dans le regard de son ami, une colère qu'il n'y avait pas vu depuis bien des années et ne pensait pas revoir un jour.

Le milliardaire connaissait parfaitement le passé de son ami, il savait par quoi il était passé avec son père et avait eut pitié de lui. Patrick Jane n'avait pas eu une vie facile et l'homme voulait que cela change.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à son collègue. Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il leva une main qu'il posa sur son épaule et se pencha un peu afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Patrick soutint son regard.

-" Nous prouverons ton innocence, je te le promets," jura Walter. " Et nous trouverons le véritable coupable. Mais je ne te laisserais pas le tuer, je refuse de te voir finir ta vie en prison. Tu m'es bien trop cher Patrick."

-" Oui, pour signer des contrats," ricana Jane.

-" Plus que ça Patrick," continua Mashburn sans paraitre offensé. " Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es même un membre de ma famille."

-" Tu n'as pas de famille," sourit enfin Jane.

-" C'est vrai," sourit à son tour Mashburn, " raison de plus pour tenir à toi. Je n'ai que toi Patrick et je ne laisserais personne te mettre en prison. Tu as ma parole."

Jane fixa le regard de son collègue et hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas finir en prison et il savait que s'il se laissait aller à la colère, s'il vengeait la mort de Lydia, alors c'est là qu'il finirait. Il savait qu'il devait laisser faire la police, même si ça lui était difficile.

-" Je ne ferais rien," consentit enfin Jane. " Mais je vais quand même le chercher."

-" Je te fais confiance sur ce point."

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment avant de finalement passer à autre chose. Ils avaient du travail qui les attendait. Mashburn se tourna vers son bureau, attrapa un tas de papier et se tourna ensuite vers Jane.

-" En ce qui concerne la soirée, pourras-tu te libérer?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Je ne sais pas encore," admit Jane. " Mais je vais y réfléchir."

-" Réfléchis bien," ajouta Mashburn. " Ta présence est indispensable pour la signature de ce contrat. Et tu sais à quel point nous en avons besoin."

-" Tu auras ma réponse avant la soirée," se contenta de répondre Jane avant de quitter le bureau de son collègue.

-" Tu vas où?" Le rappela le milliardaire.

-" J'ai quelque chose à faire," répondit-il simplement en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Décidément il ne restait jamais en place. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important que ce contrat qui devait leur rapporter des millions? Walter n'en avait aucune idée, mais qu'importe. Patrick était ainsi, pour lui les contrats n'étaient de la plus haute importance. Et lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, il ne la lâchait pas comme ça.

**- oooo -**

Teresa Lisbon fulminait. Patrick Jane se trouvait dans les locaux du CBI quatre heure plus tôt et maintenant il était partit. Après son dépars elle avait regardé les vidéos de surveillance, elle avait relut le rapport d'autopsie, puis avait revu ses notes et elle n'avait toujours rien. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'énervait. Non, ce qui l'énervait le plus c'est qu'elle ne croyait pas en sa culpabilité. Il était pourtant tout indiqué pour ça. Elle avait devant elle la liste des appels téléphoniques de Lydia Perkins et le numéro de Patrick Jane y apparaissait sur une période de cinq mois, puis plus rien. Jusqu'à la veille au soir où son numéro apparaissait de nouveau. Et il apparaissait également sur les vidéos de surveillances. Mais elle n'y croyait pas. La seule chose qu'on pouvait voir, c'était un homme blond passer sous la camera et monter dans l'ascenseur. Apparaissait ensuite le numéro de l'étage, celui de Lydia. Elle ne pouvait être sûre que ce n'était pas lui, mais elle n'était pas sûre non plus que c'était lui. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui.

Lisbon grogna de frustration et se leva de son fauteuil. Elle devait continuer, elle trouverait bien un moyen de découvrir l'identité de l'homme sur la bande vidéo car elle était certaine que ce n'était pas Jane, elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Elle avait envie de prouver son innocence et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Le pouvoir que cet homme avait sur elle l'agaçait tout en lui faisant peur. Elle ne pouvait pas se laissé dicter sa façon de vivre par un inconnu.

Et pourtant, elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé et cela n'avait fait que l'aider. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait recommencer, peut-être que cet homme pourrait l'aider. Mais à quoi?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait rencontré cette femme dans la salle d'attente du médecin et Teresa avait bien souvent eut envie de l'appeler pour lui demander de venir la chercher. Mr Hollister n'était pas revenu les voir dans leur chambre et les filles s'en sentaient soulagées. Sarah faisait encore des cauchemars, mais ils commençaient à s'estomper, pour la plus grande joie de Teresa._

_Elle n'aimait pas voir sa meilleure amie si triste, si apeurée. Souvent elle s'était levée la nuit pour la consoler, lui dire qu'elle était en sécurité, même si elle savait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Pourtant, cela avait toujours semblé calmer la petite Sarah et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour Teresa._

_Dans le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce, Lindsay dormait, mais Teresa pouvait la voir bouger et gémir. Timidement, de peur de réveiller Jackson qui dormait dans la chambre adjacente, Teresa se leva et traversa la chambre. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit, écoutant les gémissements de la jeune fille. Elle semblait souffrir, ses deux mains tenaient son ventre que Teresa trouvait un peu plus gros qu'avant. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et Lindsay sursauta en criant. Instinctivement, Teresa posa sa main sur sa bouche._

_-" Ne cris pas, tu vas réveiller Jackson," chuchota-t-elle._

_-" Teresa?" Souffla doucement Lindsay._

_-" C'est moi," répondit la fillette. " Tu as mal au ventre?"_

_-" Un peu," acquiesça la jeune fille. " Ça un moment déjà, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour calmer ça."_

_-" Tu veux que j'aille réveiller Jessica?" Proposa-t-elle._

_-" Non, elle réveillerait Jackson," elle semblait effrayée et Teresa ne pouvait que la comprendre. " Ça va passer."_

_Teresa savait que Jessica rapporterait à son mari que les fillettes s'étaient levées pendant la nuit et elles seraient punies. Jessica avait peur de son mari, au moins autant que les enfants. Teresa se demandait souvent pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas quitté avant, pourquoi elle n'avait jamais rien dit de ce qui se passait dans cette maison. Mme Andrews aurait put les aider, du moins c'est qu'espérait la fillette. Car si elle ne pouvait rien pour elles, qui le pourrait._

_Sarah se redressa dans son lit, regarda les deux autres filles, puis se leva pour les rejoindre. Lindsay souleva la couverture pour qu'elle puisse s'installer sur le lit avec elle et se tourna vers Teresa. La jeune fille leva un sourcil et Teresa sourit avant de se glisser dans le lit avec les deux autres. Lindsay serra chaque fille d'un bras et les embrassa chacune sur le front, comme une mère ferait avec ses enfants._

_Elle avait bien changé depuis son arrivée ici avec ses deux frères. Teresa avait été jalouse d'elle au début. Lindsay s'était tenu éloignée de Sarah et elle, préférant rester avec ses deux petits frères, Marc et Mathieu. Teresa lui en avait voulut d'avoir put rester avec ses frères alors qu'elle n'en avait pas eut la chance. Mais lorsqu'un soir Jackson était venu se glisser dans le lit de son lit, Lindsay s'était levée et était intervenue. _

_Teresa n'avait pas été sa victime ce jour là, Lindsay avait prit sa place. Elle était, depuis, la victime de Jackson tandis que Teresa et Sarah étaient sauves. Les fillettes étaient devenues les témoins silencieux des tortures que subissait Lindsay presque chaque soir._

_Mais depuis quelques temps, Jackson ne venait plus et les filles étaient tranquilles. Teresa pensait savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais n'en était pas certaine. Elle n'avait jamais osé poser la question, jusqu'à ce soir._

_-" Tu es enceinte Lindsay?" Demanda timidement Teresa._

_Il y eut un grand silence et Teresa sentit Lindsay se tendre contre elle, avant de souffler et de poser ses doigts sous le menton de la petite pour lui tourner le visage._

_-" Oui Teresa, je suis enceinte," répondit Lindsay._

_-" C'est Jackson n'est-ce pas?" Souffla Sarah._

_-" Oui c'est lui. Mais il ne me touchera plus tant que je serais enceinte."_

_-" Alors… Il va s'en prendre à nous," murmura Sarah. " Je veux pas qu'il me touche encore, je veux pas qu'il me fasse mal encore."_

_-" Il ne te touchera pas Sarah, je le jure sur ma vie," affirma Lindsay. " Je ne le laisserais pas faire."_

_Si seulement elle avait sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas protéger les deux fillettes._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lisbon secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Elle ne pouvait se laisser envahir par son passé. Elle avait grandit, elle n'était plus la petite fille apeurée d'avant mais une femme adulte, courageuse. Oui elle avait souffert, oui elle avait eut peur. Mais elle était parvenue à surmonter tout ça.

De plus, elle avait un travail à faire. Elle avait déjà perdue assez de temps. Lydia était morte hier soir et maintenant, en regardant sa montre, Lisbon se rendit compte que cela faisait déjà plus de vingt quatre heures que la jeune femme avait été brutalement tuée.

**- oooo -**

Après sa discussion avec Walter, Jane retourna à l'hôpital voir Samantha. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour la jeune femme. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques mois, tout comme Lydia, mais elle l'avait profondément touché. Il avait put voir lors de leur première rencontre qu'elle n'était plus à l'aise que Lydia dans ce travail et il avait voulut la rassurer. Et tout comme Lydia, il lui avait parlé pour la mettre à l'aise et il avait réussit.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que son amitié avec Lydia rendrait Samantha jalouse et qu'elles se disputeraient par la suite. Il n'avait jamais sut la raison précise de cette dispute et il voulait savoir maintenant. Samantha allait lui dire si elle savait quoi que ce soit sur la mort de Lydia, il allait s'en assurer.

Un petit gémissement provenant du lit attira son attention alors il baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme qui ouvrit les siens. Elle fut surprise de le voir, puis tourna les yeux pour observer son entourage avant de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

-" Je suis à l'hôpital?" Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-" Oui Samantha," répondit-il, " tu as été agressée."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, les souvenirs lui revenant.

-" Qui a fait ça Samantha?"

-" Je ne peux rien dire," souffla-t-elle, une pointe de crainte dans la voix.

-" Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire," tenta-t-il de la rassurer. " Tu dois me le dire, et ensuite tu le diras au CBI."

-" A qui?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Le CBI, et plus particulièrement à l'agent Lisbon," répéta-t-il. " Elle peut t'aider et tu sais que tu as besoin d'aide."

-" Je ne peux pas faire ça, vous le savez très bien," commença-t-elle à s'agiter. " Vous savez ce qui m'arrivera si jamais je parle."

-" La police peut te protéger."

Samantha semblait hésiter. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas, elle savait qu'elle risquait sa vie. Elle avait peur, plus que jamais. Mais Mr Jane semblait confiant sur le fait que le CBI pourrait l'aider. Elle n'aimait pas la police, elle ne leur faisait pas confiance et à raison. Elle connaissait certains flics à qui ça ne posait aucun problème de contourner la loi pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme ces autres filles qui étaient soit disant repartis chez elle, dans ces petits bleds paumés d'où elles ne sortiraient jamais. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme elles.

-" Samantha, il faut vraiment que tu parles si tu veux t'en sortir," insista Jane. " Et je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce que je sois sur que tu ne risque plus rien."

Samantha vit la sincérité dans les yeux de l'homme et s'en sentit rassuré. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi un homme comme lui, riche et beau, s'inquiétait pour elle et tentait de la protéger. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de la vie, après tout elle venait elle aussi d'un petit bled paumé. Mais elle pouvait voir cette tristesse dans ses yeux, même lorsqu'il souriait. Comme s'il avait en lui quelque chose qui l'attristait à chaque minute de la journée.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, croisa son regard et hocha la tête, même si la peur s'intensifia en elle à la simple idée de parler. Jane lui serra la main pour la rassurer avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et d'appeler quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il se tourna de nouveau vers elle et lui sourit.

-" Je resterais avec toi," promit-il.

-" Quand viendront-ils?"

-" Demain matin," répondit-il. " Il est tard et les flics aussi doivent se reposer, tout comme toi. Dors maintenant, je reste avec toi."

Samantha s'installa confortablement dans le lit et ferma les yeux. Jane ne bougea pas, restant fidele à ses paroles. Il resterait avec elle jusqu'à ce que tout soit finit. Et une fois que le responsable de sa présence ici serait derrière les barreaux, il ferait en sorte que Samantha trouve un autre travail, un meilleur appartement et recommence sa vie. Il aimait beaucoup cette jeune femme et ne voulait que son bien. Il avait les moyens, et il utiliserait son argent pour l'aider.

**- oooo -**

Au petit matin, Lisbon s'éveilla, non surprise de se trouver dans son fauteuil devant son ordinateur. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé et s'était endormit au bureau. Ça lui arrivait bien trop souvent, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle allait devoir se surveiller un peu, ne plus s'endormir au bureau comme ça.

Elle regarda sa montre pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était que six heures. Elle avait amplement le temps de rentrer chez elle, prendre une douche et se changer avant de revenir. Elle ne voulait pas que ses collègues se rendent compte qu'elle avait encore passé la nuit ici, même s'ils devaient déjà s'en douter.

Elle mit un peu d'ordre sur son bureau, attrapa ses affaires et se sauva rapidement avant que qui que ce soit la voit. Elle descendit au parking où elle trouva sa voiture. Elle quitta ensuite les locaux du CBI et roula jusque chez elle où elle arriva rapidement. Elle lança la cafetière le temps de monter prendre sa douche. Alors qu'elle se changeait, elle se souvint de l'appel qu'elle avait reçu la veille de Patrick Jane. Il lui avait demandé de venir à l'hôpital pour parler avec Samantha.

Elle allait enfin savoir ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme. Mr Jane avait semblait inquiet au téléphone, comme si la sécurité de la jeune femme avait une importance capitale pour lui. Il semblait vraiment prendre la sécurité de l'escorte à cœur et cela confirma en partie son idée qu'il n'était en rien responsable de la mort de Lydia. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec son meurtre, son instinct le lui criait haut et fort.

Une fois habillée, Lisbon descendit à la cuisine, se prépara son café qu'elle but rapidement avant de sortir de chez elle. Il était sept heure trente, elle serait encore en avance au bureau.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle remarqua que Cho était déjà assit à son bureau et il leva la tête à son arrivée. Elle le salua rapidement avant de se rendre dans son bureau. Elle attendrait que Rigsby arrive avant de leur faire part de l'appel qu'elle avait reçu la veille au soir. Son collègue arriva seulement cinq minutes plus tard et elle alla les rejoindre.

-" Du nouveau patron?" Demanda le brun.

-" J'ai reçu un appel de Mr Jane hier soir," expliqua-t-elle, ce qui attira l'attention de ses collègues. " Il veut que nous passions à l'hôpital voir Samantha. Elle veut faire une déposition."

-" Un lien avec le meurtre de Lydia?" S'enquit Cho.

-" Je ne sais pas, mais allons-y quand même." Elle prit sa veste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, les deux hommes sur les talons. " Je voulais aussi vous parler de mon intuition sur cette affaire."

-" Vous ne pensez pas ce Mr Jane responsable de la mort de Lydia," dit Cho avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-" En effet," approuva-t-elle.

-" Une raison particulière?" Demanda Rigsby, ne jugeant pas l'instinct de sa patronne. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que son instinct ne la trompait que très rarement. " On vous suivra patron, qu'importe votre décision."

Lisbon les regarda l'un après l'autre avant de répondre à la question.

-" Son regard," dit-elle simplement.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner finalement vers leur patronne.

-" Et que vous dit son regard?" Demanda Cho.

-" Qu'il ne pourrait pas faire une chose pareille," se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Cela sembla suffire à ses collègues car ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions. Les deux hommes connaissaient assez bien Lisbon pour savoir qu'elle se trompait rarement sur les gens. Si elle disait ne pas croire en la culpabilité de Patrick Jane, alors ils allaient devoir prouver que l'appel téléphonique ne venait pas de lui et que l'homme sur la bande vidéo n'était pas lui. Cela voulait certainement dire que quelqu'un voulait lui faire porter le chapeau et ils allaient devoir trouver qui.

**- oooo -**

Les trois agents du CBI arrivèrent à l'hôpital, présentèrent leurs badges à l'accueil puis se rendirent à la chambre de Samantha où ils trouvèrent la jeune femme avec Patrick Jane. L'homme se leva à leur entrée et les salua.

-" Mr Jane, bonjour," salua Lisbon.

-" Agent Lisbon, content que vous ayez pus venir aussi vite," dit-il en lui serrant la main, puis il salua Cho et Rigsby.

-" Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous sortiez pendant que je parle à Samantha," lui dit Lisbon et elle vit le regard de la jeune femme changer, comme si elle avait soudain peur de se retrouver seule avec les agents.

-" Je suis désolé agent Lisbon," s'excusa Jane en s'approchant de Samantha, prenant sa main, " mais je ne la laisserais pas une seule minute."

Comprenant qu'il ne partirait pas, elle se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-" Mlle, voulez-vous que Mr Jane reste ou parte?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Je veux qu'il reste avec moi," répondit-elle en s'accrochant à la main de l'homme.

-" Très bien."

Lisbon s'approcha du lit, sortit un petit carnet de sa poche et se tourna vers Samantha.

" Mlle…"

-" Logan, Samantha Logan," précisa la jeune femme.

-" Mlle Logan, je suis désolée de ce qui vous est arrivé et je vous promets d'arrêter ceux qui vous ont fait ça."

-" Vous ne pourrez pas," murmura la jeune femme en baissant les yeux. " Ils sont puissants, riches."

-" Ils ne sont pas au dessus des lois," précisa Lisbon.

-" Ils sont la loi," ajouta Samantha.

Cette simple phrase interloqua les trois agents et Jane qui se tournèrent vers elle, alors elle continua, de la honte dans la voix.

-" Au début, Mme Rush nous demandait juste d'accompagner des hommes lors de soirées. Ça payait bien et j'avais vraiment besoin d'argent. Puis un jour, elle m'a convoqué pour me dire que l'agence perdait trop d'argent mais que je pouvais l'aider. Je ne voyais pas comment, alors elle m'a expliqué qu'on pouvait soutirer de l'argent à certains hommes."

-" Comment?" Demanda Cho.

-" Elle… Elle ne m'a rien dit, juste que je devais voir un homme d'affaire important le soir même et j'y suis allée sans poser de question." Elle baissa la tête avant de continuer. " La soirée était bien, l'homme était charmant. Mais à la fin de la soirée, je me suis senti mal et l'homme a proposé de me raccompagner. J'ai trouvé ça gentil alors j'ai accepté." Elle sentit la main de Jane serrer la sienne. " Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais je me suis réveillée dans une chambre d'hôtel et Alan, l'assistant de Mme Rush était là. Il m'a dit que j'avais été malade, que l'homme qui m'accompagné l'avait appelé et qu'il allait me ramener chez moi."

Lisbon sembla comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et elle serra les poings.

-" L'agence a soudain gagné plus d'argent."

-" Quel était le sujet de votre dispute avec Lydia Perkins?" Demanda Lisbon.

-" Elle avait découvert comment l'agence se faisait de l'argent et elle voulait en parler, mais je ne le voulais pas."

-" Pourquoi? Vous n'aviez rien fait de mal," dit Rigsby.

-" Je ne voulais pas que mon père soit au courant de ce que je faisais pour vivre et si Lydia en avait parlé il aurait sut."

Lisbon comprenait parfaitement la honte de la jeune femme, même si elle n'était pas justifiée. Les victimes se sentaient toujours coupable.

-" Finalement, Lydia a démissionné avant de dire quoi que ce soit," finit Samantha en levant les yeux vers Lisbon. " J'ai parlé avec elle le jour de sa démission et elle m'a avoué que ça lui était aussi arrivée et qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses parents le sachent, ni son petit ami."

-" Quel est le nom complet de l'assistant de Mme Rush?" Voulut savoir Cho.

-" Alan Wheeler."

-" Merci Samantha," remercia Lisbon. " Je vais demandé à ce qu'un agent reste devant votre porte pour assurer votre protection. Vous devrez témoigner."

-" Je…" Elle croisa le regard de Jane qui hocha la tête. " Je le ferais."

Lisbon remercia Samantha encore une fois, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit de ses deux collègues. Cho s'éloigna pour passer un appel tandis que Rigsby restait avec elle. C'est à ce moment là que Jane arriva.

-" Agent Lisbon, merci de ce que vous faites pour Samantha," dit-il. " C'est une fille bien qui avait juste besoin d'argent."

-" Je ne fais que mon travail Mr Jane," répondit-elle. " Mais je voulais savoir, quel est votre lien avec Mlle Logan?"

-" C'est juste une fille perdue qui avait besoin de soutien," expliqua-t-il. " Elle me fait penser à ma cousine. Ashley était comme elle, une jeune femme naïve qui avait tellement besoin d'argent qu'elle s'est tourné vers les mauvaises personnes. Elle en est morte. Depuis, j'ai décidé que je ne laisserais jamais personne vivre la même chose qu'elle si je pouvais l'éviter."

-" Je comprends," dit-elle. Et c'était vrai, elle le comprenait parfaitement et tout prenait un sens à présent. Cet homme ne pouvait pas avoir tué Lydia, il n'aurait pas put faire ça.

Elle lui serra la main et s'éloigna dans le couloir, suivit de Rigsby puis Cho lorsqu'il en eut finit avec son appel. Les trois agents retournèrent au CBI. Lisbon devait parler à Minelli pour l'informer de tout ce qu'ils avaient apprit.

**- oooo -**

-" Vous dites donc que cette Mme Rush faisait chanter des hommes importants?" Répéta l'homme. " Comment?"

-" Nous ne le savons pas encore," avoua-t-elle. " J'ai envoyé Cho et Rigsby à l'agence et j'attends de leurs nouvelles."

-" Bien. Vous pensez donc que Lydia avait découvert tout ça et que cela a conduit à sa mort," récapitula-t-il.

-" C'est possible, mais nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment."

Minelli s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège. Alors qu'il allait poser une autre question, le téléphone de Lisbon sonna et elle s'excusa avant de répondre. Son visage changea, ce qui intrigua l'homme qui attendit qu'elle raccroche.

-" Un problème agent Lisbon?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Oui Mr. C'était Cho. L'agence est vide, il n'y a plus personne," répondit-elle.

-" Comment ça plus personne? Et les documents?"

-" Plus rien, tout est vide."

Bien que cela prouve la culpabilité de la femme dans toute cette histoire, sans preuves ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils devaient retrouver cette Mme Rush au plus vite.

-" Bien, agent Lisbon vous avez fait du bon travail," la félicita Minelli. " Je vous laisse maintenant retourner à vos occupations et j'attends de bonnes nouvelles au plus vite."

-" Oui monsieur."

Puis Lisbon quitta le bureau pour se rendre dans le sien.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon avait passé la journée à fouiller ses notes sans rien trouver. Cho et Rigsby avaient interrogé les voisins de l'agence d'escortes de Mme Rush et avaient apprit que la veille, après leur dépars, les bureaux avaient été vidé rapidement. Personne n'avait rien comprit, cette agence était là depuis plusieurs années et malgré leurs problèmes d'argent quelques mois plus tôt, ils s'en étaient sortit. Ces pourquoi leur dépars soudain avait intrigué tous le monde.

Lisbon bailla et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle était fatiguée. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait rien de plus ce soir, même en y passant la nuit. Elle avait besoin de repos pour continuer. Son esprit n'était plus clair mais embrumé de fatigue. En levant les yeux de son ordinateur, elle remarquant que Cho et Rigsby étaient déjà partit. Elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Ils avaient comprit depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux dormir un peu pour pouvoir continuer. Elle allait suivre leur exemple et rentrer chez elle. De toute façon, elle avait besoin de prendre une douche, de manger un peu et surtout de dormir.

L'agent éteignit son ordinateur, attrapa sa veste et ses clés puis quitta son bureau. En chemin, elle croisa l'agent de sécurité qui la salua d'un hochement de tête. Elle le salua en retour puis décida de prendre l'escalier afin de rejoindre le parking. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les ascenseurs et les escaliers lui permettaient de faire un peu d'exercice. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de sortir courir ce matin, ça lui ferait donc du bien.

Elle arriva enfin en bas et traversa le hall rapidement. Elle ne l'avouerait pas, mais elle n'aimait pas particulièrement la nuit. C'était la nuit que les pires choses lui étaient arrivées étant enfant. Même si elle avait grandit, cette crainte n'avait jamais quitté son esprit, ni même son cœur. Alors, elle se hâta de rejoindre sa voiture où elle s'engouffra rapidement et partit. Une chance qu'elle n'habite pas trop loin du CBI. Elle serait bientôt chez elle et pourrait se reposer.

En passant près du supermarché ouvert vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus rien de mangeable chez elle et décida donc de s'arrêter. Elle n'allait pas prendre grand-chose, juste de quoi se nourrir ce soir et elle aviserait pour le reste. Une pizza surgelée, une bouteille de soda, et peut-être même une tarte au chocolat. Elle raffolait du chocolat, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle se souvenait encore des Dimanches après-midi avec sa mère, cuisinant son dessert favori.

Elle se gara devant le magasin et sortit de sa voiture. Même à cette heure tardive il y avait du monde, ceux qui travaillaient tard et n'avait pas le temps de faire leurs courses la journée. Elle faisait partit de ces gens. Elle avait pourtant des horaires assez stables, mais passait le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau à travailler. Elle n'avait pas de vie privée, ce qui s'expliquait par le temps qu'elle passait au CBI au lieu de sortir. Mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment se mélanger au reste du monde.

Lisbon traversa rapidement le magasin, trouva ce dont elle avait besoin et s'empressa de régler ses achats avant de rejoindre sa voiture. Elle rangea les sacs sur la banquette arrière, puis s'installa derrière le volant. Au moment où elle allait démarrer, elle vit passer une femme avec ses enfants. Elle la connaissait pour la croiser régulièrement les soirs où elle venait ici. Elle s'appelait Alex, était divorcée depuis six mois et travaillait dur pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Ses enfants étaient âgés de six à dix ans et étaient incroyablement obéissants.

Lisbon se souvenait avoir parlé avec elle de temps en temps et lui avait donné le numéro de téléphone d'une voisine qui gardait souvent les enfants. Mme Hernandez était une femme âgée de soixante-cinq ans qui ne voyait que très peu sa famille. Elle adorait s'occuper d'enfants, alors elle avait accepté avec joie de s'occuper des trois enfants d'Alex. Depuis, les deux femmes se parlaient lorsqu'Alex passait au supermarché faire des courses et que Lisbon finissait tôt.

L'agent salua la mère de famille lorsqu'elle passa à coté de la voiture avant de finalement démarrer pour rentrer chez elle. La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir et elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir. Sans oublier la douleur dans ses côtes qui ne voulait pas se calmer. Elle refusait toujours de prendre les antis douleur, mais bientôt elle n'aurait plus le choix, elle le savait.

Elle arriva finalement sur le parking devant son immeuble où elle se gara à sa place privée avant d'en sortir pour rentrer dans l'immeuble. Elle remarqua dans l'ombre à l'autre bout du parking une voiture qui lui sembla familière, mais elle ne s'attarda pas. Elle avait bien trop besoin de dormir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de son appartement, elle remarqua que la porte n'était pas verrouillée et elle porta la main à sa hanche pour prendre son arme. Elle la pointa devant elle puis poussa doucement la porte avant d'entrée sans un bruit. Elle vit de la lumière provenant de la cuisine et s'y dirigea, aussi silencieusement que possible.

Ce qu'elle y trouva la laissa sans voix, mais elle ne baissa pas son arme. Devant la plaque électrique, une bouilloire qu'elle ne savait être en sa possession dans les mains, se tenait Patrick Jane. Il semblait évoluer dans la cuisine comme s'il était chez lui et Lisbon sentit comme des papillons voler dans son ventre. Voir cet homme dans sa cuisine, le voir se préparer du thé lui rappela à quel point elle était seule. Elle le vit se retourner et lui sourire.

-" Vous êtes enfin rentrée," lui dit-il naturellement. " Voulez-vous une tasse de thé?"

-" Que faites-vous chez moi?" Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, sa colère remontant par le sourire qu'il lui offrait.

-" Je vous attendais," se contenta-t-il de répondre. " Alors, désirez-vous du thé?" Comme elle ne répondait pas, il attrapa une seconde tasse et lui en servit une. Il s'approcha ensuite d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'arme qu'elle tenait encore à la main. " Pourriez-vous ranger cette arme s'il vous plait? Je n'aime pas trop les armes à feux."

Lisbon baissa les yeux vers sa main tenant toujours son arme et se décida qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alors elle rangea son arme dans son étui puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

-" Comment êtes-vous entré?" Demanda-t-elle, sans bouger.

-" Par la porte," mais devant le regard de l'agent, il reprit son sérieux. " J'ai crocheté la serrure et je m'en excuse. Mais j'avais besoin de vous voir."

-" Venez demain à mon bureau," lui dit-elle. " Maintenant sortez de chez moi avant que je vous arrête."

-" Je sais que je n'aurais pas dus forcer la porte de votre appartement, je suis vraiment désolé. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de vous voir."

-" Et moi j'ai besoin de me reposer, alors sortez, je ne suis pas d'humeur," souffla-t-elle en se passant une main dans la nuque. " Je suis fatiguée Mr Jane, alors si vous partez maintenant, je ne porterais pas plainte contre vous pour violation de domicile. Je suis certaine que votre associé en sera ravi."

Lisbon lui tourna le dos, retira sa veste qu'elle laissa tomber sur le canapé, puis alla ranger son arme dans un tiroir qu'elle verrouilla, le tout sans tenir compte de l'homme qui continuait de la fixer. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le canapé, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle attendit d'entendre la porte, mais aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles. Par contre, elle sentit le canapé s'affaisser à coté d'elle, puis deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

Elle faillit protester, mais il commença à la masser et elle finit par se détendre sans même le vouloir. Il avait des mains magiques, chaudes et douces. Il passa dans son cou et elle se sentit frissonner. Il le sentit aussi car après être passé sur ses épaules, il remonta dans son cou et s'appliqua à délier les nœuds.

Malheureusement, cette position forçait sur ses côtes et Lisbon grogna avant de se redresser, faisant enfin face à l'homme. Il s'écarta d'elle, respectant son espace personnel, ce qui la surprit un peu après ces quelques minutes.

Il ne cessait de la fixer, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

-" Ecoutez Mr Jane," commença-t-elle en posant une main sur ses côtes douloureuses, " merci pour le massage, mais vous devriez partir maintenant."

-" Etes-vous sur que vous allez bien?" Lui demanda Jane, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

-" Je vais bien," tenta-t-elle, mais Jane ne sembla pas la croire car il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur le bas de sa chemise. " Mais que faites-vous?" S'indigna-t-elle en repoussant ses mains.

-" Je veux voir ce qui vous fait si mal," expliqua-t-il, et Lisbon entendit de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il s'approcha de nouveau, posa ses mains sur le bas de la chemise et croisa son regard pour obtenir son approbation, qu'elle lui donna, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Jane souleva la chemise délicatement, exposant la peau blanche de l'agent, puis l'hématome qui se trouvait au niveau de ses côtes. Son regard changea en voyant la couleur de l'hématome. Lisbon put voir de la colère passer dans son regard bleu/vert, mais elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur la peau tendre de son ventre, la faisant légèrement sursauter et rougir.

Jane finit par remettre la chemise en place puis leva les yeux vers elle. Son regard changea et elle y vit de la tendresse. Il leva la main vers le visage de l'agent qui recula doucement, mais il continua son mouvement et ses doigts glissèrent sur la joue de Lisbon.

-" Qui vous a fait ça Teresa?" Demanda Jane et Lisbon sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

-" En quoi ça vous regarde?" Elle voulait sa voix dure, mais elle ne sortit qu'en un faible murmure et elle se maudit intérieurement pour ça.

-" Je n'aime pas voir cette chose sur vous," répondit-il simplement.

-" Un suspect," avoua-t-elle. " Et il est en prison."

-" Une chance pour lui," commenta Jane.

Jane s'écarta finalement et Lisbon se sentit respirer de nouveau. Il avait dut sentir qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Lisbon se redressa, retrouvant sa contenance.

-" Pourquoi êtes-vous là Mr Jane?"

-" Il fallait que je vous parle," commença-t-il. " Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien."

-" Pourquoi?"

-" Ce matin à l'hôpital, j'ai bien vus que vous étiez fatiguée," expliqua-t-il. " Vous travaillez trop Teresa."

-" J'ai beaucoup de travail Mr Jane et je n'ai pas le temps de…"

-" Vous devez penser à vous aussi," l'interrompit Jane. " Vous tuer au travail ne vous aidera pas à retrouver Mme Rush plus vite."

-" Comment savez-vous qu'elle a disparut?" Demanda-t-elle, soudain en colère à l'idée qu'il soit au courant.

-" J'ai voulut la voir ce matin après votre visite à l'hôpital mais elle était déjà partit."

-" Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit d'interférer dans une enquête en cours. Je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour ça."

-" Mais vous ne le ferez pas," dit-il avec un sourire.

-" Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?"

-" Je veux autant que vous retrouver l'agresseur de Samantha et l'assassin de Lydia et je ferais tout pour que ça arrive," se contenta-t-il de dire. " Vous savez que je n'ai rien fait."

Il avait raison, elle savait que ce n'était pas lui. Il avait aussi raison sur le fait qu'elle ne l'arrêterait pas, elle ne le pouvait pas. Son rôle en tant qu'agent du CBI lui ordonnait de le faire, mais son cœur le lui interdisait. Elle eut le malheur de croiser son regard une nouvelle fois et elle sut qu'elle était perdue.

L'homme s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer et elle le laissa faire. Il posa une main douce sur sa joue, la caressa tendrement avant d'approcher son visage du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau, son regard encrait dans le sien. Lorsqu'il s'approcha encore, elle posa instinctivement sa main contre son torse. Mais au lieu de le repousser, elle s'accrocha à sa chemise et le rapprocha encore plus, scellant ainsi leurs bouches.

Le baiser fut tendre et délicat, éveillant en chacun d'eux des sentiments qu'ils pensaient perdus à jamais. Lisbon entoura la nuque de l'homme de son bras libre, s'accrochant à lui alors que le bras de Jane passait autour de sa taille. Il la colla à lui, savourant le contact de leur deux corps.

Mais bien trop tôt, Lisbon mit fin au baiser et le repoussa. Il laissa ses yeux la détailler des pieds à la tête. Elle avait les joues rouges, sa respiration était laborieuse et ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes qu'elle refusait de libérer.

-" Est-ce que ça va?" Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-" Je… Je vais bien, mais vous devez absolument partir," répondit-elle en se détournant de lui afin qu'il ne voit pas ce que son baiser lui avait fait.

-" Teresa…" tenta-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

-" Partez s'il vous plait."

Jane comprit que sa présence ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, alors il se leva du canapé et s'éloigna vers la porte. Mais alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, il entendit un bruit qui lui serra le cœur. Il se retourna pour voir Lisbon toujours assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle était secouée de sanglots et il ne résista pas. Il se précipita vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras, le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse.

Lisbon sursauta avant de se détendre complètement. Elle pleura encore quelques minutes avant de finalement reprendre le contrôle. Mais Jane ne la relâcha pas. Elle tourna la tête vers lui voir qu'il avait les yeux brillants. Il se retenait de pleurer et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Cet homme était un mystère qu'elle voulait résoudre.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur les siennes. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, inhalant son doux parfum. Il y déposa un baiser avant de finalement s'écarter. Lisbon en profita pour se retourner dans ses bras et poser sa tête contre son torse. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours et pourtant elle avait l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours.

-" Cette affaire vous touche n'est-ce pas," dit-il simplement.

Elle envisagea de lui mentir, mais n'en trouva pas la force en elle. Alors elle hocha la tête.

-" Qui vous a fait du mal Teresa?" Demanda-t-il.

-" C'est du passé."

-" Mais le passé continue de vous hanter, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle releva la tête vers lui et ses yeux parlèrent pour elle.

-" Ça ne disparaitra jamais vraiment, mais vous apprendrez à vivre avec."

-" Vous y êtes arrivé?"

-" Pas vraiment," avoua-t-il. " Mais en parlez peux aider."

-" Je ne veux imposer à personne les ombres de mon passé," dit-elle.

-" Vous ne m'imposez rien puisque je vous le demande."

-" Je ne peux pas," murmura-t-elle. " C'est… trop personnel."

-" Quand vous serez prête, je serais là pour vous écouter." Il lui embrassa le front. " Vous devriez dormir maintenant."

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'écarta de Lisbon, se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle hésita un instant avant de l'attraper et de se lever. Il attendit qu'elle prenne sa décision puis la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Jamais encore elle n'avait fait entrer qui que ce soit dans cette pièce et elle se demanda pourquoi elle faisait ça. Jane serra sa main doucement, pour la rassurer. Elle poussa la porte et entra, ne lâchant pas la main de l'homme qui la suivit jusqu'au lit.

Jane l'aida à retirer sa chemise, puis ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il hésita lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture, mais elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et ouvrit le ceinturon. Elle défit ensuite le bouton, glissa la braguette et fit descendre son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Elle se retrouva en sous vêtements devant cet homme qui était un étranger pour elle, mais ne sentit aucune gêne.

Le blond la regarda avec des yeux tendres, ne la jugeant pas. Il lui caressa la joue d'une main tandis que l'autre se posait sur son ventre, sur son hématome qu'il caressa. Lisbon ferma les yeux en frissonnant. Elle les rouvrit lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur son front. Il la fit reculer jusqu'au lit avant de la faire s'allonger. Il la recouvrit de la couverture et se pencha pour lui embrasser le front.

-" Dors Teresa," souffla-t-il contre sa peau, puis il se leva.

Lisbon le regarda marcher à reculons vers la porte, lui sourire une dernière fois puis disparaitre dans le couloir. Elle se retrouva enfin seule, comme elle l'avait voulut depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Mais soudain, cette solitude lui pesa. Elle se retint toutefois de le rappeler et ferma les yeux. Elle laissa le sommeil l'envahir, le visage de Jane apparaissant devant ses yeux clos.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. Je vais faire au plus vite pour vous écrire le chapitre 3.**

**Bonne journée à tous,**

_Sweety 20/10/13_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N****: bonjour a tous chers amis lecteurs. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Il est un peu long, et j'espère que ça ne vous posera pas de problème.**

**Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires: **_Solealuna, Chaudon, Tournesol, Pom'Plume, Guest, Pepe64, ElisemCaskett et justikiii, Hila, LOjisbonVE, Nath Jane et France-ena._

**Je vous laisse a présent découvrir ce chapitre 3.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Lors d__'__une enquête, Teresa Lisbon croise la route de Patrick Jane, un homme d__'__affaire qui ne la laissera pas insensible. Il a un passé trouble qui l__'__intrigue, mais qui l__'__attire également. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Lorsque Lisbon s'éveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait encore mal aux côtes, mais beaucoup moins. Elle se redressa pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne portait pas son T-shirt habituel mais simplement ses sous-vêtements. Et c'est là que lui revint la visite de Jane la veille au soir, leur discussion, le massage que Jane lui avait fait, le baiser échangé et pour finir…

-" Oh mon Dieu," souffla-t-elle en se redressant brusquement dans son lit, comprenant enfin pourquoi elle ne portait pas son T-shirt. Elle avait laissé cet homme, cet inconnu qui plus est était suspect dans une affaire de meurtre, la déshabiller et la border dans son lit. Elle n'avait jamais laissé un homme faire ça pour elle, elle n'avait même jamais laissé quiconque faire ça. " Je suis folle."

Oh ça oui, elle devait certainement être folle. Depuis quand laissait-elle des inconnus entrer chez elle? Bon, techniquement elle ne l'avait pas laissé entrer, il l'avait fait tout seul. Mais le massage. Elle aurait put l'en empêcher, le repousser. Après tout elle était flic, elle avait l'entrainement nécessaire. Mais non, elle l'avait laissé faire et elle le regrettait.

Mais à ce moment-là, elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Sentir les mains chaudes et douces de cet homme sur son corps, se sentir se relaxer à mesure qu'il déliait les muscles tendus.

Elle ne se reconnaissait plus et pourtant, cet homme n'était entré dans sa vie que deux jours plus tôt. Et ce baiser. Dieu ce baiser avait été merveilleux et elle ne pouvait le regretter. Mais ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Ce n'était pas professionnel et surtout, ce n'était pas elle. Oh bien sûr il lui arrivait parfois de rencontrer des hommes, de passer la soirée avec eux et finir dans leur lit. Mais elle ne les revoyait jamais. Ils étaient comme elle, simplement à la recherche de chaleur humaine l'espace d'une nuit.

Elle fut sortit de ses songes par la sonnerie de son réveil sur lequel elle frappa. Le bruit s'arrêta et elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Elle était vraiment dans une situation catastrophique et elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Même si elle ne le revoyait pas, du moins pas en dehors du cadre de l'enquête, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier.

Il avait été si doux avec elle, si tendre et si compréhensif sans même la connaitre. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Pourquoi avait-il cherché à la relaxer, l'aider? Elle n'en savait rien et elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Tout ce qui importait pour le moment était de trouver le meurtrier de Lydia Perkins et l'agresseur de Samantha Logan. Et une fois que ce serait fait, elle ne reverrait plus jamais Patrick Jane.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ne pouvait pas se lamenter toute la journée, elle devait se rendre au bureau et faire son travail. C'est la seule chose qu'elle avait vraiment dans la vie, la seule chose pour laquelle elle était douée.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, habillée et coiffée, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Elle descendit se faire du café qu'elle but rapidement avant de quitter son appartement pour se rendre au CBI. Il était encore tôt, elle serait encore la première mais ça ne la gênait pas. Elle aimait la tranquillité que lui apportait cette heure matinale au bureau et elle pourrait ainsi avancer un peu sur l'affaire.

Sur la route, elle repensa à Samantha Logan. La jeune femme se trouvait à l'hôpital tandis que Lydia Perkins se trouvait à la morgue. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Si les deux femmes avaient été victimes de la même personne, alors pourquoi Samantha n'était-elle pas morte? Pas qu'elle veuille d'un corps de plus sur cette affaire, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas été victimes de la même personne. Et si la disparition de Mme Rush avait seulement un rapport avec l'agression de Samantha et rien avec la mort de Lydia?

Tant de questions sans réponses pour le moment. Elle en trouverait, elle le faisait toujours, elle n'en doutait pas. Ces deux femmes méritaient la justice et elle était là pour ça.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le parking du CBI, elle se gara rapidement et salua Tommy, le gardien qui lui réservait toujours un sourire. Elle aimait bien cet homme, il était depuis aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Il avait toujours eut un mot gentil pour elle, surveillait toujours ses dépars lorsqu'elle finissait tard et qu'il était de service. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais ça la touchait. N'ayant personne dans sa vie, de voir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait de son bien être était agréable.

-" Vous ne dormez pas beaucoup agent Lisbon," fit remarquer Tommy en lui tenant la porte alors qu'elle entrait dans le hall du bâtiment. " Vous semblez vraiment fatiguée. Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos."

-" J'en prendrais Tommy," sourit-elle. " Mais pas avant d'en avoir finis avec mon affaire en cours."

-" Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien agent Lisbon," certifia l'homme en refermant la porte.

Lisbon lui sourit une dernière fois puis s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur. Mais alors que la cabine arrivait, elle vit du coin de l'œil un agent s'approcher et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle reconnut une collègue et amie, sa seule amie qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent.

-" Tiens Teresa, ça me fait plaisir de te voir," lui dit l'agent.

-" Salut Madeleine," répondit-elle en la gratifiant d'un sourire. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tôt?"

-" Je pourrais te poser la même question," renvoya la femme. " C'est cette affaire qui te travail n'est-ce pas?"

-" Tu me connais si bien." Et c'était vrai. Madeleine Hightower était la seule personne à vraiment la connaitre, à tout savoir sur elle, même ses plus sombres secrets. " Mais tu n'as pas répondus à ma question. Pourquoi es-tu là si tôt?"

-" Il est vrai que je ne suis pas comme toi, en général je dors encore à cette heure si matinale. Mais j'ai entendu dire que tu travaillais sur l'affaire Lydia Perkins et que Patrick Jane était un de tes suspects."

-" Les nouvelles vont vite," marmonna Lisbon.

-" C'est vrai et je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être t'aider," suggéra la femme en entrant dans la cabine avec sa collègue. " De plus, Minelli m'a demandé de me joindre à ton équipe hier."

Lisbon se tourna, une expression curieuse sur le visage et une pointe de colère dans les yeux. Madeleine connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir à quel point cette affaire touchait Teresa, mais qu'elle ne le dirait pas et ne laisserait rien paraitre. Elle ne la forcerait pas à parler, mais elle serait là si jamais elle voulait le faire.

-" Teresa écoute, Minelli ne doute pas de tes capacités, bien au contraire," expliqua Madeleine. " C'est juste qu'il s'inquiète pour toi et il a pensé que je pourrais te venir en aide. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je veux juste t'aider."

-" Je sais Madeleine. Et je pense que ton aide me sera utile," affirma Teresa. " J'ai une intuition et ton aide me sera précieuse."

-" Parfait, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu as quelque chose sur le cœur et que tu as besoin de le partager."

Lisbon regarda son amie un moment, pesant le pour et le contre de sa proposition. Il est vrai qu'elle avait besoin de parler et Madeleine avait toujours sut l'écouter.

-" D'accord, mais pas ici," finit par répondre Lisbon. " Allons boire un café et je te raconterais tout."

**- oooo -**

Assise l'une en face de l'autre, Teresa Lisbon et Madeleine Hightower buvaient chacune un café, la boisson favorite de chaque agent. Lisbon hésitait encore à révéler ses fautes à son amie, elle ne savait pas comment elle le prendrait. Pour Madeleine, Teresa avait toujours été d'une droiture incomparable. Si jamais elle lui disait ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, elle ne la verrait plus jamais de la même façon.

Madeleine voyait bien que son amie était encore hésitante et elle tenta de la calmer en posant une main sur son avant bras. Elle croisa son regard, lui souffla un peu de courage et elle vit Lisbon se détendre un peu. Elle attendit encore un peu puis elle vit Lisbon se redresser. Elle était prête à parler.

-" Hier soir, lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi, il y avait quelqu'un dans ma cuisine," commença Lisbon et devant le regard inquiet de son amie, elle continua. " Patrick Jane se trouvait dans ma cuisine, préparant du thé."

-" Et qu'as-tu fait? Tu ne lui a pas tiré dessus au moins?" Demanda l'agent avec un petit sourire en coin.

-" Non, mais j'ai faillit," admit Lisbon avec le même sourire. " Il a dit avoir besoin de me parler et je lui ais dis de passer au bureau, mais il a insisté et j'ai abandonné. J'étais fatiguée," ajouta-t-elle pour sa défense."

-" Et crois-moi ça se voit," dit Hightower.

-" Merci Madeleine," sourit Lisbon. " Pour en revenir à hier soir, je me suis laissée tomber sur le canapé, sans faire attention à lui. Je l'avais complètement oublié jusqu'à ce que je sente ses mains sur moi."

-" Oh non, ne me dis pas qu'il…" s'affola Madeleine.

-" Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois," s'empressa de la couper Lisbon. " Il m'a juste fait un massage et je l'ai laissé faire."

Lisbon baissa la tête, honteuse de sa révélation. Madeleine se contenta de sourire.

-" Teresa, il n'y a rien de mal à ça," lui dit-elle. " Tu avais besoin de ce massage et en plus c'est Patrick Jane."

-" C'est un suspect dans une affaire de meurtre," ajouta Lisbon.

-" Tu ne le crois pas coupable," certifia l'agent. " Sinon tu l'aurais arrêté en arrivant chez toi. Mais ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas?"

-" Non ce n'est pas tout," admit Lisbon. " Il… Il m'a embrassé, je l'ai encore laissé faire et… J'ai ressentis quelque chose."

Hightower se redressa, comprenant soudain ce qui inquiétait son amie. Elle savait tout de la vie de Teresa Lisbon, y comprit son passé, son enfance. Elle savait que la femme avait du mal à s'attacher aux gens et qu'elle n'avait pas eut de relation durable depuis longtemps. Alors si elle avouait avoir ressentit quelque chose, ce n'était pas rien.

-" Et après?" S'enquit-elle.

-" Il a vu la marque que j'ai sur les côtes et j'ai vu de la colère dans son regard. Ça n'a pas de sens, il ne me connait même pas et il était en colère que quelqu'un ait put me faire du mal. Pourquoi?"

-" Je n'en sais rien, il faudra lui demander."

-" Oh non, je ne veux pas le revoir."

-" Il s'est passé autre chose," dit Madeleine et ce n'était pas une question.

-" J'ais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… J'ai pleuré dans ses bras quand il m'a demandé de lui parler," continua Lisbon. " Il semblait vouloir en savoir plus sur moi, sur mon passé. Je ne parle jamais de mon passé, à personne. Tu es la seule à tout savoir." Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. " Il a comprit que j'avais besoin de dormir, alors je suis allée me coucher et j'ai pris sa main pour qu'il me suive. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Et pire encore, je l'ai laissé me déshabiller et me border comme si j'étais une petite fille."

Lisbon enfouit son visage entre ses mains, honteuse de sa faiblesse devant un parfait inconnu. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, jamais encore elle n'avait agit de la sorte et ça lui faisait peur.

En face d'elle, Madeleine ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle se doutait que son amie s'en voulait de ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle devait voir ça comme de la faiblesse. Mais pour elle ce n'était pas ça. Elle voyait pour la première fois son amie perdue à cause de ses sentiments et comprenait sa peur.

Elle se pencha, posa encore une fois sa main sur le bras de son amie pour attirer son attention et lui sourit quand elle leva la tête.

-" Teresa, tu n'as rien à te reprocher," lui dit-elle. " Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse que d'avoir laissé cet homme te masser, t'embrasser et te border. Je crois que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui et ça te fait peur."

-" Mais pourquoi? C'est un suspect dans une affaire de meurtre," s'emporta Lisbon, attirant l'attention des autres clients. Puis elle ajouta, plus bas: " Je ne devrais pas ressentir quoi que ce soit pour cet homme. Mais il y a quelque chose en lui, je ne sais pas… Une lueur dans son regard."

-" Et c'est la même que dans les tiens," finit Hightower pour elle. " C'est pour ça que tu l'as laissé faire. Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu ne veux pas le revoir. Mais tu y seras obligé pour les besoins de l'enquête."

-" Mais je ne peux pas," souffla Lisbon. " Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cet homme à un effet sur moi et je ne peux rien y faire."

Hightower voyait bien la détresse de son amie et elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider, si ce n'est la soutenir.

-" Finalement, c'est plutôt une bonne idée que Minelli m'ait mise sur l'affaire," dit-elle, " ainsi tu n'auras pas à le voir, je m'en occuperais."

-" Oui, encore une chance," répondit Lisbon, toujours un peu en colère de cette aide supplémentaire.

-" Teresa, je te répète que Minelli veut juste t'alléger un peu," rappela Madeleine. " Il pense que tu aurais dus prendre un peu de repos après l'affaire Krux, et je le pense aussi. Mais nous savons toutes les deux que tu ne le feras pas. Alors je suis là pour t'aider, si tu le veux bien."

-" Merci Madeleine, tu es vraiment une amie," sourit enfin Lisbon. " Bon, on a du travail qui nous attend."

Les deux agents se levèrent, payèrent leurs consommations puis quittèrent le café pour retourner au CBI. Effectivement, elles avaient du travail et Lisbon voulait absolument avancer dans la journée. Elle n'aimait pas quand les choses trainaient et cela faisait déjà trois jours que Lydia Perkins avait été tué. Elle devait trouver quelque chose sur cette Mme Rush.

Après être arrivé au bureau, Lisbon attendit que Cho et Rigsby arrivent pour les envoyer au centre pour jeunes. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur le travail de Lydia dans ce centre. Et pendant ce temps, elle continuerait de fouiller dans la vie privée de la jeune femme.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon venait de relire pour la dixième fois le rapport d'autopsie. Elle avait mal de lire tout ça, mais elle voulait comprendre la raison de chaque coup. La personne qui lui avait fait ça devait vraiment lui en vouloir. Mais plus encore, il devait en avoir après le bébé. La plupart des coups avaient été porté au ventre de Lydia, comme si l'homme voulait se débarrasser de l'enfant. Elle connaissait son agresseur, c'était certain, mais à quel point?

Elle contempla la photo de la jeune femme, une photo d'elle et son fiancé. Ils souriaient, ils semblaient heureux. Randall avait une main posé sur le ventre de la jeune femme et l'autre autour de ses épaules. Ils s'aimaient, c'était indéniable. Et quelqu'un avait été jaloux au point de tuer une mère et son enfant. Comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal à quelqu'un d'aussi gentil?

Lydia avait voulut consacrer sa vie à aider les plus démunis, leur montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle s'était quelque peu éloignée de sa famille pour vivre avec une amie. Elle avait sut montrer à ses parents qu'elle pouvait faire mieux que ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle avait montré qu'elle était capable de gérer sa vie par elle-même.

Comme l'avait dit Mr Perkins, lui et sa femme n'avaient pas approuvé au début, mais avait finit par accepté ses choix. Elle avait décidé de quoi serait faite sa vie. Lisbon admirait sa persévérance, son envie de se prouver sans l'aide de sa famille. Et maintenant elle était morte.

Lisbon reposa la photo et se replongea dans ses dossiers. Elle avait devant elle la liste des amis de Lydia Perkins. Elle en avait beaucoup, la plupart des gens riches, du milieu social dont elle venait. Mais il y avait aussi un petit groupe venant de la classe moyenne. Lydia semblait se ficher de ce genre de détail. Elle appréciait les gens pour ce qu'ils étaient et non pas pour l'argent qu'ils avaient. Cette femme avait du cœur.

Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait personne qui pouvait en avoir après elle. Pourtant, elle était morte, ce qui voulait bien dire qu'il y avait au moins une personne qui lui en voulait. Une personne qu'elle connaissait assez bien pour lui avoir permit d'entrer chez elle sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. Ce devait soit être un ami proche, soit un collègue de travail. Ou alors un proche de la famille. Elle trouverait, elle ne laisserait pas le tueur s'en sortir.

-" Tu as quelque chose?" Demanda Lisbon à sa collègue.

-" Rien pour le moment," souffla Hightower en relevant la tête. " J'ai regardé la liste des jeunes du centre. La plupart de ces gamins vivent dans des familles à problèmes et certains ont prit la mauvaise route. Lydia travaillait surtout avec une jeune femme, Amy Radcliffe."

-" Tu as quoi sur elle?"

-" Sa mère est une droguée et son père n'est pas dans sa vie," expliqua Madeleine. " Elle a fait quelques petites bêtises comme vol dans une boutique d'alcool et dans une pharmacie. Elle a été envoyée au centre après qu'un juge lui ait donné le choix entre la prison ou des travaux d'intérêt généraux. Il voulait lui donner une chance parce qu'elle est encore jeune."

-" Quel âge?"

-" Elle a fêté ses dix huit ans il y a six mois," répondit l'agent en feuilletant le dossier devant elle. " Elle vient au centre depuis environ deux ans, même après avoir finit son temps."

Hightower feuilleta encore le dossier devant elle, puis, attrapa un carnet dans lequel les agents Cho et Rigsby avaient résumé de ce qu'ils avaient apprit de leur visite au centre. Ils étaient revenu quelques heures plus tôt et avaient entreprit leurs recherches sur cette Mme Rush. Ils n'avaient rien sur elle pour le moment, mais elle avait confiance. Elle avait déjà travaillé sur des affaires plus difficiles avec encore moins de pistes et les avait toujours résolues.

-" D'après la directrice du centre, Amy venait moins souvent ces derniers temps," expliqua Hightower. " Mais avant ça, elle passait plus de temps avec Lydia qu'avant."

-" Une raison particulière?" Mais elle avait déjà sa réponse.

-" Personne ne sait vraiment, elles étaient très discrètes. Mais nous savons bien de quoi elles parlaient."

-" L'agence d'escorte," finit Lisbon. " Tout nous ramène à cette agence, mais je doute que le meurtre de Lydia est un rapport avec ça."

-" Par contre, l'agression de Samantha y est liée."

-" Ils voulaient la faire taire sur leurs méthodes."

-" Mais ils ont envoyé la mauvaise personne et comme Samantha s'en est sortit, ils ont disparut de la circulation."

Lisbon hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Les deux femmes se remirent au travail, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui puisse les aider à avancer.

**- oooo -**

Après plusieurs heures de recherches, les agents Lisbon et Hightower sortirent enfin du bureau pour se rendre à la cuisine. Elles avaient passé tellement de temps le nez dans les divers dossiers qu'elles n'avaient même pas vue le temps passer.

Lisbon avait demandé à Cho de faire des recherches sur Mme Rush après son retour du centre. Elle voulait tout savoir sur cette femme depuis sa petite enfance jusqu'à maintenant. Elle avait une photo de la femme, mais rien d'autre, rien qui puisse lui dire qui elle était vraiment.

-" Tu crois que Rush est la vraie identité de cette femme?" Questionna Madeleine.

-" Je ne pense pas, je crois même que c'est un faux nom qu'elle utilisait pour cette agence," répondit Lisbon.

-" Patron, j'ai peut-être quelque chose," annonça Cho en entrant dans la cuisine. " J'ai fait des recherches sur Mme Rush comme vous me l'avez demandé et ce n'était pas sa vraie identité."

-" Alors qu'elle est son nom?" Demanda Lisbon.

-" Elle s'appelle Celia Hammond, née à Las Vegas," expliqua-t-il. " Elle a un casier: première arrestation pour conduite en état d'ivresse à l'âge de vingt ans, une autre arrestation pour prostitution à l'âge de vingt cinq ans, puis plus rien. Elle disparait complètement de la circulation."

" Elle a fait de la prison?"

-" Non, elle est sortit sous caution mais personne n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Je continue de chercher, mais je n'ai pas plus pour le moment. Elle a de la famille, une sœur plus jeune. J'ai demandé à Rigsby de la localiser et il a dit qu'il demanderait de l'aide à un autre agent de l'aider." finit Cho.

-" Très bien, tiens moi au courant dès que tu as quelque chose, et si je ne suis pas disponible, donne les informations à l'agent Hightower, elle fait partie de l'équipe sur cette affaire." Lui dit-elle.

-" Bien patron."

Puis Cho s'éloigna et retourna à son bureau pour continuer ses recherches. Lisbon et Hightower retournèrent dans le bureau de l'agent pour se remettre au travail mais furent de nouveau interrompu par un coup à la porte. L'agent Carlyle entra.

-" Mr Perkins est ici et voudrait vous voir," expliqua-t-il. " Il est accompagné de son avocat."

-" Très bien, faites le venir," répondit Lisbon en mettant un peu d'ordre sur son bureau, rangeant rapidement les photos de la scène de crime, ne voulant pas que le père de Lydia ne voit sa fille ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas lui imposer la vision de son unique enfant mort. Elle préférait qu'il garde une image vivante de sa fille.

Elle venait juste de finir lorsque l'homme arriva, suivit de son avocat. Elle se leva, lui serra la main et lui proposa un siège.

-" Je vais donner un coup de main à Cho," informa Hightower en se levant et en quittant la pièce.

L'avocat de Mr Perkins s'installa sur la chaise près de la porte tandis que Mr Perkins s'installait sur la chaise juste devant le bureau de Lisbon.

-" Que puis-je faire pour vous Mr Perkins?" Demanda Lisbon.

-" Je voulais savoir si vous aviez avancé," répondit Mr Perkins. " Avez-vous des suspects?"

-" Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous faire part de ce genre de détails Mr Perkins," précisa l'agent. " Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que nous avançons, doucement, mais surement."

-" Je comprends agent Lisbon, vous devez protéger les éventuels suspects des proches en colère de la victime," elle hocha la tête. " J'ai vu Randall hier, le pauvre est inconsolable. Il m'a dit que vos collègues l'avaient interrogé."

-" En effet, c'est la procédure."

-" Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Lydia, il l'aimait de tout son cœur et projetait de l'épouser."

-" Approuviez-vous cette relation?"

-" Moi oui, mais ma femme pas vraiment, du moins au début," dit-il honnêtement. " Ma fille a toujours été parfaite, faisant ce qu'on voulait d'elle. Et un jour, elle a décidé qu'elle voulait mener sa vie comme bon lui semblait."

-" Comment l'avez-vous pris?"

-" Et bien je dois dire qu'au début, le fait qu'elle aille travailler dans ce centre ne me plaisait guère. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de ma fille au milieu de tout ces jeunes à problèmes," expliqua-t-il. " Mais elle aimait tellement ce qu'elle faisait que je ne pouvais plus lui en vouloir. Elle a toujours eut un grand cœur, à toujours voulut aider les gens autour d'elle et la voir parler avec tant de passion de tout ça… J'étais heureux et fier d'elle."

Lisbon pouvait voir cette étincelle dans le regard de l'homme, la fierté de ce père pour sa fille. Son père aussi avait cette étincelle dans le regard avant la mort de sa mère, il avait toujours été fier de ce qu'elle faisait. Ça lui manquait encore aujourd'hui.

" Ma femme pas tant que ça," avoua-t-il. " Elle aurait voulut que Lydia soit comme elle, qu'elle l'accompagne à des galas de charité, des soirées. Mais Lydia était différente et rien ni personne n'aurait put la changer."

-" Donc votre femme n'approuvait pas sa relation avec Randall ni son mode de vie," résuma Lisbon.

-" Non, elle n'approuvait pas, mais elle ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal si c'Est-ce que vous pensez," affirma l'homme.

Lisbon non plus ne croyait pas à la culpabilité de Mme Perkins. Mais elle devait poser ces questions.

-" Il y a quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être vous aider agent Lisbon," s'éleva la voix de Mr Perkins. " Il y a quelques mois, ma fille m'a dit qu'elle avait dut repousser les avances d'un homme."

-" Vous a-t-elle donné un nom?" Demanda Lisbon, et du coin de l'œil, elle vit l'avocat se tendre et se redresser sur sa chaise. Il devait probablement savoir quelque chose à ce sujet. Elle lui poserait des questions plus tard, seul."

-" Malheureusement non," souffla l'homme. " Je lui ais pourtant proposer de l'aider si elle en avait besoin, mais elle m'a dit pouvoir se débrouiller seule. Alors je n'ais pas insisté."

Lisbon vit l'avocat se détendre. Il savait définitivement quelque chose à ce propos et connaissait l'homme en question. Elle allait vraiment devoir lui parler, sans que Mr Perkins n'en sache rien. Du moins pour le moment. S'il avait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Lydia, elle ne pourrait pas le cacher. Mais elle ne voulait pas créer de problème si ce n'était pas vraiment utile.

-" Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser travailler agent Lisbon," dit Mr Perkins en se levant et en présentant une main à Lisbon qu'elle serra dans la sienne. " Tenez-moi au courant si vous apprenez quoi que ce soit. N'ayez pas peur de me dire quoi que ce soit, même si vous pensez que je ne pourrais pas le supporter."

-" Si jamais j'apprends quoi que ce soit, je vous le dirais," assura Lisbon.

Mr Perkins se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de près de son avocat et les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau. Lisbon ne resta pas seule longtemps car Madeleine revint à ce moment là, avec un regard interrogatif.

-" Il voulait savoir si nous avions du nouveau," expliqua Lisbon. " Mais je n'avais rien à lui dire."

-" Tu ne pouvais pas lui dire que Patrick Jane fait partit des suspects sur le meurtre de sa fille," élabora Hightower. " Qu'il est le seul suspect."

-" Je ne dévoile jamais ce genre de détail," dit Lisbon. " Je ne veux pas avoir un autre meurtre sur les bras. Cet homme aimait profondément sa fille et si jamais il apprend le nom de notre suspect, j'ai peur qu'il décide de faire justice lui-même."

-" Je comprends."

Le téléphone de Lisbon sonna et celle-ci répondit, gardant toutefois les yeux sur sa collègue. Elle raccrocha rapidement et se leva.

-" Je vais voir Minelli, tu continue de fouiller dans la vie de Lydia Perkins," dit-elle à sa collègue. " Mr Perkins m'a dit qu'il y a quelques mois sa fille à eut des problèmes avec un homme dont il ne connait pas l'identité. Essaie de voir si tu trouve quelque chose à ce propos. Je suis persuadée que le meurtre et l'agression ne sont pas de la même personne."

Lisbon sortit du bureau, laissant Madeleine avec les dossiers. En passant dans l'open space, elle vit Cho s'activer sur son ordinateur, travaillant sur ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il était vraiment un bon agent, il suivait les ordres à la lettre, ne posant des questions que lorsqu'il le jugeait vraiment utile. Elle aimait travailler avec lui pour ça, elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

En avançant dans le couloir, elle vit Rigsby dans la cuisine, discutant avec l'agent qu'elle avait vu quelques jours plus tôt, l'agent Van Pelt. Rigsby semblait fasciné parce qu'elle disait la jeune femme et Lisbon aurait juré qu'ils ne parlaient pas travail. Elle lui aurait bien rappelé qu'il avait un travail à faire, mais il avait droit de prendre une pause et ce qu'il faisait pendant ce temps là ne la concernait pas. De plus, elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait de l'agent dont avait parlé Cho, celui qui devait les aider à localiser la sœur de Mme Rush, alias Celia Hammond.

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'au bureau de Minelli. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à lui apprendre de plus, mais elle lui avait promit de l'informer de tout et c'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire. De plus, il lui avait demandé de venir. Elle frappa à la porte quand elle se trouva devant le bureau et entra lorsque la voix de Minelli se fit entendre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en entrant, elle vit que son patron avait un visiteur. Mais le plus surprenant était l'identité de ce visiteur. Etonnant et agaçant.

Patrick Jane était assit face à Minelli et il se tourna lorsqu'elle avança dans la pièce. Il lui sourit doucement et elle eut peur un instant qu'il ne fasse allusion à la soirée de la veille. Mais il se contenta de faire de nouveau face à Minelli et elle le remercia intérieurement.

-" Agent Lisbon, Mr Jane est venu me voir pour parler de Samantha Logan," expliqua Minelli face au regard intrigué de son agent. " Il voudrait savoir quand il pourra l'emmener."

-" L'emmener où?" S'inquiéta Lisbon.

-" Je souhaiterais l'installer dans un appartement où elle pourra se reposer," précisa Jane. " Elle a vraiment besoin d'un endroit tranquille et en sécurité. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit."

Lisbon le regarda bien et put voir dans son regard qu'il était sincère. Il voulait vraiment venir en aide à cette jeune femme, faire en sorte qu'elle se remette de son agression et qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part et elle l'aurait volontiers remercié. Mais elle ressentit une petite pointe de jalousie sans même pouvoir l'expliquer.

Elle se força à ne pas penser à ça et se concentra sur l'affaire.

-" Dès que le médecin donnera son accord, vous pourrez l'emmener," répondit-elle. " Mais je veux savoir où elle se trouvera en cas de besoin."

-" Bien entendu agent Lisbon," dit-il en hochant doucement la tête pour la remercier. " Je vais vous laisser à présent, on m'attend au bureau."

Jane se leva, serra la main de Minelli et se dirigea vers la porte. En passant à coté de Lisbon, il lui effleura la main et croisa son regard. Elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps mais n'en laissa rien paraitre. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser voir à quel point il avait de l'effet, en particulier devant son patron. Si Minelli se rendait compte de quoi que ce soit, il risquerait de lui retirer l'affaire et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Encore une chance que Madeleine venait de rejoindre son équipe. Elle s'occuperait de cet homme à sa place.

Jane sortit enfin du bureau, laissant Lisbon seule avec Minelli et elle alla s'installer sur la chaise devant l'homme. Elle était encore chaude de la présence de Jane, ce qui provoqua chez elle tout une myriade d'émotions qu'elle dissimula facilement.

-" Alors Lisbon, quelque chose de nouveau?" S'enquit Minelli.

-" Pas grand-chose je regrette, mais nous savons que l'identité de Mme Rush est fausse," dit-elle. " Son vrai nom est Celia Hammond, née à Las Vegas. Elle a un casier, mais a disparue à l'âge de vingt cinq ans."

-" Avait-elle de la famille?"

-" D'après son dossier, elle a une sœur plus jeune, Lorelei," répondit Lisbon en consultant le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains. " Une demi-sœur en réalité. Elles ont la même mère mais pas le même père. Lorelei à vécut avec son père après le divorce de ses parents."

-" Où se trouve-t-elle pour le moment?"

-" Rigsby s'occupe de la localiser," répondit-elle. " Il a demandé de l'aide à l'agent Van Pelt."

-" Cette jeune femme est un bon agent," approuva Minelli. " Elle est dans l'équipe de l'agent Goran. C'est une pro en informatique. Je pense qu'elle vous sera d'une grande aide. Je vais demander à Goran de la laisser travailler avec vous sur cette affaire."

-" A ce propos," intervint Lisbon. " Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que l'agent Hightower allait rejoindre l'équipe sur cette affaire?"

-" Je vois que ça ne vous plait pas beaucoup," remarqua Minelli. " Ecoutez Lisbon, je ne veux pas dire que vous n'êtes pas capable de faire votre travail, j'ai une confiance aveugle en vous. Mais l'affaire Krux a été difficile pour vous, inutile de le nier," ajouta-t-il voyant qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose. " Vous avez refusé de prendre du repos et je ne vous y forcerais que si je vois que vous ne parvenez plus à faire votre travail convenablement."

-" Et l'agent Hightower me remplacera c'est ça?" Demanda-t-elle, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-" Non, l'agent Hightower n'est pas là pour prendre votre place mais pour vous aider," précisa-t-il. " Je vous connais Teresa. Je sais que l'agent Hightower est plus qu'une collègue pour vous, qu'elle est votre amie et je pensais que ce serait plus facile de travailler avec elle."

Lisbon se calma tout de suite à ces mots. Minelli ne voulait que son bien et elle le savait. Mais il était toujours difficile pour elle de laisser les gens prendre soin d'elle, elle n'y avait pas été habituée dans sa vie.

-" Je m'excuse pour mon comportement," souffla-t-elle.

-" Il n'y a rien à pardonner," répondit doucement Minelli. " Mais je voudrais que vous veniez me voir si jamais ça ne va pas. N'ayez pas peur de me parler. Je vous écouterais en tant qu'ami et non en tant que patron."

Minelli se remit au travail et Lisbon se leva pour quitter le bureau. Elle laissa un sourire naitre sur son visage. Minelli était un patron particulier, un homme bon qui voyait en ses agents plus que des subordonnés. Il veillait sur eux comme un père, s'assurant de leur bien être. C'était un homme bon et elle était heureuse de l'avoir comme patron.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau où elle retrouva Madeleine, le nez plongé dans les dossiers, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. L'agent releva les yeux lorsqu'elle poussa la porte et sourit.

-" J'ai vu passer Patrick Jane," dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-" Il voulait savoir s'il pouvait emmener Samantha Logan après sa sortie de l'hôpital," expliqua-t-elle entre ses dents. " Il veut l'aider à se remettre de son agression."

-" Oh, ne serait-ce pas une pointe de jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix?"

-" Pas du tout," se buta Lisbon.

-" Il t'a déjà remplacé et tu lui en veux," ajouta Madeleine.

-" Il n'a pas eut à me remplacer puisqu'il n'y a jamais rien eut entre nous," répondit Lisbon.

-" Peut-être, mais tu aimerais bien."

Lisbon garda le silence tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Elle aurait voulut pouvoir dire à Madeleine qu'elle avait tort, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait raison. Elle était jalouse de l'intérêt de Patrick Jane pour la jeune Samantha Logan. Elle n'avait aucune raison pourtant, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Cet homme avait fait des ravages dans son cœur en seulement quelques jours et maintenant elle ne savait plus comment s'en sortir.

Elle leva les yeux vers Madeleine, lui demandant silencieusement quoi faire. L'agent le comprit, se leva et s'assit à coté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle passa un bras autour de son épaule avant de finalement parler.

-" Retourne le voir et parle avec lui," dit-elle. " Il faut que vous mettiez les choses au clair tout les deux. Vous avez besoin de parler, de savoir en vous en êtes."

-" Mais il n'y a rien entre nous," souffla Lisbon.

-" Peut-être pas, mais ça te mange de l'intérieur et il faut que tu extériorise."

-" Et qu'est-ce que ça changera?"

-" Ça te permettra peut-être de comprendre pourquoi tu ressens tout ça, pourquoi cet homme à un tel effet sur toi," expliqua Madeleine. " Tu as besoin de comprendre et le seul moyen est de le voir, de lui parler. Fais-le Teresa."

Lisbon réfléchit un moment puis en vint à la conclusion qu'elle avait raison. Elle devait lui parler, comprendre ce que la veille au soir voulait dire. Elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour cet homme, mais elle voulait comprendre. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui lui disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Et c'est-ce qu'elle ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne donnait pas facilement sa confiance à qui que ce soit.

-" Très bien, j'irais le voir," capitula-t-elle. " Mais pour le moment nous avons un travail à faire."

-" Demain," fit remarquer Hightower en montrant l'horloge.

-" Déjà? Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer."

-" Oui et bien, on a quand même travaillé une bonne partie de la journée sans prendre de pause à midi. Nous avons besoin de repos, surtout toi Teresa," ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Lisbon la suivit hors du bureau et jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle vit que ses deux collègues étaient déjà partit et elle sourit. Ils n'étaient pas comme elle, ils pensaient à se reposer lorsqu'il le fallait, ne passant pas de longues heures au bureau comme elle le faisait. Parfois, elle regrettait son choix de carrière qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour avoir une vie privée. Mais lorsqu'elle voyait le bien qu'elle faisait autour d'elle en arrêtant les meurtriers et en donnant la paix à toutes ces familles, elle réalisait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre de plus important que ça.

Elle tourna la tête vers Madeleine qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Lisbon se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas avoir de vie, son amie non plus. Elles s'étaient connus des années plus tôt et s'étaient toujours comprise. La seule différence était que Madeleine avait tenté d'avoir une vie. Elle s'était mariée, avait eut deux merveilleux et adorables enfants. Mais son choix de carrière avait brisé son mariage et aujourd'hui, elle ne voyait ses enfants que lorsque son travail le lui permettait.

Elle était restée en bon terme avec son ex-mari. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps, et pas seulement pour parler des enfants. Ils étaient meilleurs amis qu'ils n'étaient mari et femme. Et c'était mieux ainsi, du moins de ce qu'en disait Madeleine. Elle l'aimerait toujours, il était le père de ses enfants après tout et il arrivait à Lisbon d'être jalouse de cet amour.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'elle avait essayé, qu'elle avait connut un homme qui lui avait apporté cet amour qu'elle voyait si souvent autour d'elle. Malheureusement, elle ne s'était jamais donné la chance de le chercher. Elle avait toujours eut peur de souffrir et avait préféré s'en protéger.

En sortant du bâtiment, Lisbon aperçu quelqu'un de l'autre coté de la rue. Elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais son amie le remarqua aussi et lui donna un léger coup de coude dans le bras. Lisbon continua sa route, mais Madeleine l'arrêta et la força à lui faire face. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Lisbon capitula. Malgré son fort caractère, lorsque Madeleine voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait toujours.

L'agent se dirigea vers l'homme qui était appuyé contre un mur. Il se redressa à son approche et attendit qu'elle soit face à lui. Elle avait un regard dur et il comprit que ce ne serait pas facile de parler avec elle. Mais il avait besoin de lui parler.

-" Teresa," dit-il lorsqu'elle fut en face de lui.

-" C'est agent Lisbon pour vous Mr Jane," rectifia-t-elle.

-" Très bien, agent Lisbon," répéta-t-il, un peu blessé. " J'ai besoin de vous parler et je me suis dis que ce serait mieux de le faire loin de votre lieu de travail."

-" Très bonne idée," approuva-t-elle. " Mais que ce soit rapide, j'ai un meurtrier à trouver et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre."

-" Il est tard agent Lisbon, ne me dites pas que vous comptez retourner travailler?" N'obtenant pas de réponse, il n'insista pas. " Alors allons-y," dit-il en lui montrant le chemin. " Nous avons une réservation."

Lisbon s'arrêta net et se retourna vers lui, elle semblait en colère.

-" Vous aviez prévu que je dirais oui n'est-ce pas?"

-" Non, mais j'avais l'espoir," avoua-t-il.

-" Qu'auriez-vous fait si j'avais dis non?" S'enquit-elle en marchant vers la voiture de l'homme un peu plus loin.

-" J'y serais allé seul," répondit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

Lisbon s'installa. Elle était encore surprise du genre de voiture qu'il conduisait avec tout l'argent qu'il avait. Lorsqu'il s'installa derrière le volant, elle tourna discrètement les yeux vers lui pour croiser son regard. Elle détourna rapidement la tête, rougissante. Elle s'en voulait de se trouver dans cette voiture en ce moment alors qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais le revoir. Mais encore une fois, un simple regard et elle lui aurait dit oui à n'importe quoi.

**- oooo -**

L'agent était mal à l'aise, assise dans un restaurant luxueux, habillée simplement au milieu de tout ces gens fortunés. Jane semblait à son aise, il était dans son élément. Elle aurait préféré manger dans un endroit plus simple, plus calme. Mais elle se prêta au jeu. Après tout, elle n'aurait pas à payer, alors autant en profiter. Elle devait même avouer que la nourriture était plutôt bonne. Jamais elle n'aurait eut les moyens de s'offrir un repas ici, même si elle économisait plusieurs semaines.

Elle attendait toujours qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait à dire. Après tout, il était celui p vouloir parler, pas elle. Si ça avait été son choix, elle ne serait même pas venue. Elle avait du travail, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle serait distraite tant qu'elle ne connaitrait pas ses intentions envers elle.

-" Je vois bien que vous êtes mal à l'aise ici," observa-t-il. " La prochaine fois je vous emmènerais dans un endroit plus calme."

-" Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois," coupa-t-elle.

-" Nous verrons bien," dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-" Si vous me disiez ce que vous avez à me dire que je puisse retourner travailler."

-" Comme vous voudrez," accepta-t-il, posant sa fourchette et croisant les doigts sur la table devant lui. " Avant tout, je voulait vous assurer qu'il n'y a rien entre Samantha et moi."

-" Ça ne me regarde pas, vous faites ce que vous voulez avec qui vous voulez," dit-elle rapidement.

-" J'ai bien vu à quel point cela semblais vous toucher dans le bureau de votre supérieur," expliqua-t-il. " Et je voulais vous rassurer."

-" C'est inutile," assura-t-elle en se continuant de manger. " Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela vous tient tant à cœur de me parler de ça."

-" Parce que vous m'êtes importante," finit-il en lui attrapant la main, ce qui attira l'attention de Lisbon. " Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose chez vous qui m'attire."

Lisbon laissa tomber son regard sur la main de Jane, posée délicatement sur la sienne. Elle mentirait si elle disait ne rien ressentir à cet instant, si elle disait qu'il ne représentait rien pour elle. Mais pouvait-elle laissé son cœur s'ouvrir pour cet homme au risque de le briser une fois de plus? Parviendrait-elle à s'en remettre cette fois? De ça elle en doutait et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas le laissé entrer un peu plus en elle. Ce serait prendre un trop grand risque, ce serait trop dangereux.

Elle retira donc sa main et leva les yeux vers lui. Il attendait quelque chose, une réponse, un mot. Elle pouvait voir une vulnérabilité dans ces beaux yeux bleus/verts et s'en voulut un peu de briser ses espoirs. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risque avec son cœur. Et même s'il n'avait pas été le suspect numéro un dans une enquête pour meurtre.

-" Je suis désolée de vous décevoir Mr Jane, mais je n'ai rien pour vous," dit-elle en se levant. Elle prit sa veste et s'éloigna de la table sans même un regard en arrière.

Elle sortit du restaurant en saluant le réceptionniste et se retrouva sur le trottoir. Ce ne fut que là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était arrivée avec Jane et qu'elle n'avait plus qu'a prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez elle. Mais elle décida que marcher ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner sur le trottoir, elle entendit la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir et des pas se rapprocher d'elle rapidement. Elle les ignora, elle savait que c'était Jane.

Elle accéléra lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence encore plus proche. Cela ne sembla pas l'arrêter car il accéléra derrière elle.

-" Attendez," appela-t-il, mais elle l'ignora.

Quand elle arriva au bout de la rue, elle le sentit lui attraper l'épaule, la retourner puis la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Elle allait le repousser lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle tenta de le repousser, mais il lui attrapa les mains qu'il releva au dessus de sa tête. Mais elle ne se sentit pas en danger et finit par le laisser l'embrasser.

Le baiser était passionné, presqu'animal. Instinctivement, ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elle le plaqua contre elle, remonta une jambe qu'elle glissa sur sa hanche. Elle le sentit se placer entre ses jambes et tout son corps se mit à trembler. Une douce chaleur se rependit en elle et lorsque Jane lui lâcha les mains, elle les posa sur ses joues.

Le baiser devint plus tendre, plus doux. Les mains de Jane se posèrent sur les hanches de Lisbon qu'il caressa avec ses pouces. Il décolla ses lèvres avec regret et posa son front contre le sien.

-" Je suis désolé," souffla-t-il contre son visage. " Je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix."

Il s'écarta de Lisbon, la laissant libre de ses mouvements. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne la fuite, qu'elle s'éloigne de lui aussi vite que possible. Mais elle ne bougea pas, gardant ses yeux sur lui.

-" Je ne voulais pas que vous partiez aussi vite," expliqua-t-il.

-" Pourquoi?" Voulut-elle savoir.

-" Je ne sais pas," avoua-t-il en baissant la tête un instant puis la releva pour plonger son regard dans le sien. " Vous m'intriguez agent Lisbon, et je vois bien que je vous intrigue aussi."

-" Vous avez raison, vous m'intriguez," dit-elle. " Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis attiré par vous, pourquoi j'ai envie de vous prendre dans mes bras alors que je ne vous connais même pas."

-" Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je ressens la même chose pour vous."

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Jane se rapprocha de Lisbon et passa une main sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux en penchant la tête contre sa main. Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais le revoir, du moins pas si ce n'était pas dans le cadre de l'enquête. Et elle se retrouvait maintenant dans cette rue, contre ce mur, la main de Patrick Jane contre sa joue. Elle ne suivait pas ses propres directives et elle ne parvenait même pas à s'en blâmer.

Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il s'éloigna une fois de plus. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit sans hésitation et le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle s'installa, soudain un peu plus tendu et attendit qu'il s'installe à son tour. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, il se tourna vers elle et attrapa sa main, ce qui attira son attention.

-" Je vous ramène chez vous," dit-il, puis il lâcha sa main.

Durant tout le trajet, Lisbon laissa son regard se perdre sur la route. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi, pourquoi elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser alors que son instinct premier avait été de le repousser. Elle ne pouvait pas agir ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son cœur prendre le pas sur sa raison. Car son cœur avait toujours tort et elle en avait déjà souffert. Elle devait faire attention.

Elle ne vit pas le temps passer et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient devant son appartement lorsque la voiture s'arrêta. Jane posa la main sur son avant bras, attirant une fois de plus son attention. Il lui sourit, puis sortit de la voiture. Il la contourna et avant que l'agent ne puisse sortir, il lui ouvrit la porte et lui tendit la main. Bien qu'elle n'aime pas ce genre d'attention, elle prit sa main et sortit du véhicule.

Il marcha avec elle jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. Une fois sur le palier, elle se tourna vers lui, sans lâcher sa main. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de lui dire au revoir et rentrer chez elle; et l'envie de l'embrasser une fois de plus et l'inviter à entrer.

-" Je vais y aller," dit-il d'une voix douce. " Bonne nuit agent Lisbon."

-" Je…" tenta-t-elle de parler, mais elle ne sut pas quoi dire.

-" Ne dites rien," murmura-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, la faisant frissonner. " Il vaut mieux que je parte avant de faire quelque chose que nous regretterions tous les deux."

Lisbon resta là à le regarder, se rendant compte qu'il lisait dans ses pensées. Elle savait que si elle laissait son cœur prendre la décision, elle l'embrasserait ici et maintenant. Mais lui avait le bon sens de voir plus loin que son envie.

-" J'espère vraiment que vous trouverez l'assassin de Lydia et l'agresseur de Samantha. J'ai confiance en vous Teresa," souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Lisbon passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser. Puis, elle s'écarta et s'éloigna vers sa voiture. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il se retourna.

-" Je vous conseil de fouiller du coté de Frank Phelps," lui dit-il. " Il aimait beaucoup Lydia, mais ce n'était pas réciproque."

Puis, il monta dans sa voiture et referma la porte. Lisbon prit alors une décision qu'elle savait mauvaise et qu'elle regretterait. Mais qu'importe, elle la prit quand même. Elle se précipita vers la voiture, tapa à la vitre avant qu'il n'ait le temps de partir et attendit. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit au lieu de simplement ouvrir la porte.

-" Un problème Teresa?" S'enquit-il.

-" Entrez un moment avec moi," dit-elle avant de perdre le peu de confiance qu'elle avait encore en elle.

-" Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée," dit-il. " Vous le regretterez demain matin."

-" Je veux juste parler avec vous, pas coucher avec vous," répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-" Si vous le dites."

Il la suivit jusqu'à la porte et lorsqu'elle ouvrit, il hésita un moment. Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire rassurant sur le visage et lui attrapa la main pour l'attirer à sa suite. Bien qu'il soit déjà venu ici, la veille au soir, il se sentait mal à l'aise de se retrouver ici. Elle le dirigea vers le canapé où elle le fit installer puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour leur préparer à boire. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes de thé. Elle en tendit une à Jane qui la prit avant de s'installer à coté de lui.

Le silence commençait à se faire pesant, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait le briser. Lisbon se demandait encore pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de venir puisque maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle ne se sentait pas aussi mal à l'aise que la veille ou encore au restaurant. Elle ne savait juste pas quoi dire.

Jane la regarda un moment, admirant la beauté de son visage, ses taches de rousseurs, le vert de ses yeux. Elle était magnifique, malgré son allure de flic endurci. Il avait toujours été attiré par les femmes grandes, en général blondes. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui l'attirait plus que les autres et ça n'avait pas qu'à voir avec son physique. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'il revoyait souvent dans les siens lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir. Et il voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait cette même tristesse que lui. Alors il posa sa tasse sur la table et se tourna vers elle.

-" Dites-moi pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir," demanda-t-il.

-" Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi," avoua-t-elle. " Je… Je voulais juste vous parler, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi."

-" Vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un," suggéra-t-il.

-" J'ai surtout besoin de comprendre pourquoi je me sens différente en votre présence, pourquoi vous avez cet effet sur moi," elle le fixa directement dans les yeux. " Je ne suis jamais comme ça et je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre."

-" Je me pose les mêmes questions que vous Teresa," lui dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, sans pour autant être trop proche. " Et je crois savoir pourquoi."

-" Alors dites-moi."

-" Vos yeux," dit-il simplement. " Il y a cette étincelle dans vos yeux, tout comme dans les miens. Je sens cette même tristesse et cette même colère," il observa sa réaction, puis continua: " je sens que vous n'avez pas eue une vie facile, je dirais même plutôt difficile. Vous avez souffert et c'Est-ce qui a fait de vous cette femme forte."

Lisbon l'écouta parler, sa voix était hypnotique. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table devant elle et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Elle plia ses jambes sous elle et posa sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

-" J'ai moi aussi souffert dans ma vie," continua Jane. " Mon père n'a jamais été un model d'amour et m'a fait comprendre dès mon plus jeune âge que je n'étais qu'un fardeau pour lui."

-" Vous battait-il?" Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, n'aimant pas savoir que quelqu'un ait pu un jour lui faire la même chose qu'elle avait vécue.

-" Ça lui arrivait et j'ai subis sans rien dire jusqu'à pouvoir m'enfuir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis ça, je n'en ais jamais parlé à personne," avoua-t-il. " Mais j'ai l'impression que vous me comprenez, n'est-ce pas?"

Lisbon baissa les yeux, incapable de formuler le moindre mot. Jane lui releva le visage délicatement.

-" Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre," assura-t-il. " Je connais déjà la réponse et je ne l'aime pas. Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour ça. Par contre, je peux m'assurer que rien d'autre ne vous arrive maintenant."

-" Et pourquoi feriez-vous ça? Vous ne me connaissez même pas."

-" Non, mais j'aimerais apprendre à vous connaitre, si vous le voulez bien."

-" Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée," dit-elle, se rendant soudain compte qu'elle laissait son cœur prendre le dessus sur sa raison. " Vous êtes toujours un suspect dans une affaire de meurtre, même si au fond de moi je doute de votre culpabilité. Et je ne devrais même pas vous dire ça."

-" Dans ce cas, trouvez le coupable et ensuite nous pourrons apprendre à nous connaitre," suggéra-t-il.

-" Vous m'avez parlé d'un certain Frank Phelps, qui est-il?"

-" Un ancien employé. Lydia m'a parlé de lui et m'a dit qu'il s'intéressait à elle."

-" Il a travaillé pour vous?" S'étonna-t-elle

-" Oui, dans l'une de nos agence, mais il n'est pas resté longtemps."

-" Il faisait quoi?"

-" Il distribuait le courrier."

-" C'était il y a combien de temps?"

-" Environ trois mois, mais il n'est resté que deux semaines."

Lisbon réfléchit un moment avant de lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-" Ce Frank est-il blond?"

-" Oui," répondit-il avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. " Vous pensez que c'est lui qui a tué Lydia et qu'il a tenté de me piéger?"

-" Je ne sais pas pour le moment, mais je vais mener mon enquête."

Lisbon se leva de son canapé, attrapa sa veste où elle chercha son téléphone portable, mais la main de Jane l'arrêta. Elle releva un regard noir vers lui.

-" Vous ne pensez tout de même pas à déranger vos collègues ce soir," dit-il en lui prenant le téléphone des mains. " Vous leur parlerez demain. Ils doivent se reposer, et vous devriez en faire aussi."

-" Vous avez raison," réalisa Lisbon. " Je devrais allée me coucher."

-" Je vais vous laisser," dit Jane en s'éloignant vers la porte, Lisbon sur les talons. " J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir, après votre enquête bien entendu."

-" Ça me plairait aussi," sourit-elle. " Merci de votre aide Mr Jane."

-" Appelez-moi Patrick, Mr Jane ça fait trop distingué," proposa-t-il.

-" Et si je vous appelais Jane tout simplement."

-" Ça fait très fille ça," fit-il semblant de s'offusquer. " Mais ça me plait."

-" Très bien Jane, bonne nuit."

-" Bonne nuit Teresa."

Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de s'éloigner vers sa voiture. Elle le regarda partir puis referma la porte de son appartement. Elle eut l'idée de retourner au bureau et continuer son enquête, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle avait besoin de se reposer, alors elle monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle se changea, redescendit vérifier que toutes les portes et les fenêtres étaient bien verrouillées puis monta se coucher.

Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Jane, ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle. Il lui avait révélé des secrets de son passé qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec personne. Elle se sentait flattée d'une telle confiance. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle était différente avec lui. Ils partageaient la même souffrance, mais ça n'expliquait pas tout. Elle comprendrait. Mais maintenant n'était pas le moment.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit, un sourire sur le visage.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, mais je vais faire au plus vite.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 30/10/13_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N****: bonjour à tous chers amis lecteurs. Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt J'ai été très occupée cette semaine avec le boulot et des problèmes personnels. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour écrire rapidement, mais ce n'est pas évident avec ma famille qui me dérange sans cesse. Mais le voilà enfin.**

**Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires, ça me touche beaucoup que vous aimiez assez ma fic pour laisser un petit mot. **_Chaudon, Xtheauthorthatneverwasx, Hila, catlaur, Pom'Plume, CL, france-ena, xLastOnTheTravel _**et**_ littlelisbon, _**merci encore.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

_Sweety_

**AVERTISSEMENTS****: la dernière partie de ce chapitre contient un passage qui pourrait choquer les plus jeunes. Je vous dirais bien de ne pas le lire, mais il est utile pour la suite. Vous êtes donc prévenu.**

* * *

_Lors d__'__une enquête, Teresa Lisbon croise la route de Patrick Jane, un homme d__'__affaire qui ne la laissera pas insensible. Il a un passé trouble qui l__'__intrigue, mais qui l__'__attire également. _

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Après avoir quitté l'appartement de Teresa Lisbon, Jane rentra chez lui. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il lui avait révélé une partie de son passé, quelque chose qu'il avait gardé pour lui pendant toutes ces années. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Walter, du moins pas de tout. Son ami savait d'où il venait, avec quelles difficultés il en était arrivé à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Mais jamais il ne lui avait révélé ce que son père lui avait fait subir, les humiliations, les coups. Il ne pensait pas un jour avoir le courage d'en parler à qui que ce soit et pourtant, il l'avait fait ce soir.

Il arrêta la voiture devant sa villa, mais n'en sortit pas. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le volant et souffla. Mais pourquoi avait-il parlé de ça? Après tout, il ne connaissait cette femme que depuis quelques jours, elle était une inconnue pour lui. Il lui arrivait souvent de passer des soirées avec des femmes, la plupart du temps lorsqu'il devait se rendre au restaurant pour parler affaire. Il parlait avec ces femmes, mais jamais de sa vie et encore moins de son passé. Il préférait axer la conversation sur les jeunes femmes, voulant en apprendre plus sur elles. Il avait ainsi la possibilité d'éviter de parler de lui.

Il se redressa et sortit de la voiture. Il avait besoin d'un verre, même si ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Mais ce soir il en avait besoin et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il avança vers la porte d'entrée et seulement là remarqua-t-il la voiture garé un peu plus loin, sur le coté de la maison. Il la reconnut sans problèmes. Il souffla, sa mauvaise humeur soudain de retour. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir maintenant, car il savait exactement de quoi il voulait lui parler.

Jane ouvrit la porte et fut accueillit par des rires et des voix. Walter avait amené du monde chez lui, encore, et il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le faire partir comme ça. Lorsque Walter voulait quelque chose, il parvenait toujours à l'obtenir. Il ne lâchait pas l'affaire tant que ce n'était pas le cas. Et Walter voulait qu'il vienne à cette soirée et le seul moyen pour avoir la paix était d'accepter.

Il referma la porte d'entrée et avança dans le hall. Walter était assit sur le canapé, un verre de scotch à la main, une jeune femme presque sur les genoux. Il souriait, et la femme riait apparemment d'une blague qu'il aurait faite. Jane remarqua une autre jeune femme un peu plus loin, devant la grande baie vitrée. Il la reconnut aussitôt et eut envie d'appeler l'agent Lisbon. Amy Radcliffe se trouvait dans son salon. Instinctivement, il regarda sa montre pour se rendre compte qu'il était bien trop tard pour appeler l'agent. Il ne voulait pas la privée d'un sommeil dont elle avait bien besoin.

Alors il trouverait le moyen de retenir la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en apprendre assez pour aider Lisbon dans son enquête. Mais ce qui l'étonnait quand même était la présence de la jeune femme chez lui. Mme Rush et toute son agence avait disparut. Alors que faisait Amy ici? Mme Rush avait-elle vraiment quitté la ville? Et plus important encore, comment Walter avait-il réussit à contacter les deux jeunes femmes? Il trouverait plus tard.

Lorsqu'il avança dans la pièce, il eut une idée. Il se doutait qu'au moins une personne n'aimerait pas, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Walter tourna la tête à ce moment là et se leva rapidement pour venir à sa rencontre.

-" Mon cher Patrick, te voilà enfin," s'exclama-t-il en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. " Je commençais à me demander si tu ne t'étais pas perdu après ta petite visite à notre chère…"

-" Teresa," le coupa Jane, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons de la jeune Amy. " Oui et bien, elle avait besoin de parler et j'étais là. Maintenant, si tu me disais ce que tu fais chez moi et qui sont ces jeunes femmes."

Il préférait faire comme s'il ne se souvenait pas d'Amy, ça l'aiderait certainement plus tard. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontré, Amy se souvenait parfaitement de lui. Il pouvait le dire au regard qu'elle posait sur lui. Mais il jouerait la comédie jusqu'au bout. Il voulait gagner sa confiance. Walter observa bien le visage de son ami.

-" Oh oui," comprit en partie l'homme d'affaire. " Je te présente Alyssa et Amy, deux charmantes jeunes femmes qui ont accepté de nous accompagner à la soirée dont je t'ais déjà parlé."

-" Oh, la soirée," se souvint Jane. " A ce propos, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais déjà invité quelqu'un."

-" Oh vraiment?" S'étonna Walter qui se souvenait parfaitement avoir entendu Jane lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas venir. " Et pourrais-je savoir de qui il s'agit?"

-" Teresa," dit-il avec un regard qui interdisait la moindre question.

-" Oh, Teresa," répéta l'homme. " Très bien, dans ce cas," il se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes, " l'une de vous ne viendra pas avec nous, j'en suis navré."

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, puis Alyssa se leva et prit la parole.

-" Je vais laisser Amy vous accompagner," dit-elle. " Après tout, c'est elle qui devait venir avant qu'elle ne me propose de me joindre à elle. Si cela ne vous déçois pas trop Walter."

-" Pas le moins du monde," répondit-il, et devant le regard de la jeune femme, il ajouta: " Mais j'aurais bien une autre occasion de vous revoir très chère."

-" Je n'en doute pas," grommela Jane, mais seul Walter l'entendit et lui lança un petit regard en coin. " Maintenant mesdemoiselles, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je suis fatigué et souhaiterais aller me coucher."

C'était une façon polie de leur demander de partir et elles comprirent tout de suite. Alyssa prit sa veste puis s'approcha de Walter pour l'embrasser langoureusement et l'homme ne se gêna pas pour l'enlacer et répondre à son baiser. Amy attrapa le bras de son amie et l'attira vers elle, la séparant de l'homme d'affaire.

-" Nous devrions y aller Alyssa," lui souffla-t-elle.

-" Mon chauffeur va vous raccompagner mes chères," assura Walter et prenant chaque jeune femme par un bras et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. " Je reviens," lança-t-il à Jane.

Le blond profita de l'absence de son collègue pour mettre un peu d'ordre. Il y avait des bouteilles ouvertes sur la table basse et il leva les yeux au ciel. Walter aimait bien boire, ce n'était pas un secret. Mais ce qui l'agaçait été qu'il vienne chez lui vider ses meilleures bouteilles à chaque fois qu'il le voulait. Ils étaient amis certes, mais Jane n'aimait pas les manières de Walter parfois.

Il entendit du bruit derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas. Il savait que Mashburn était de retour et irait directement vers le mini bar se servir un autre verre. Lorsqu'il buvait ainsi, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas et Jane savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Walter s'inquiétait toujours de la mauvaise pub que son statut de suspect numéro un pour le meurtre de Lydia Perkins allait donner à l'agence. Lui aussi s'inquiétait de ça, après tout, il devait son train de vie à cette agence et son association avec Walter Mashburn. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui l'inquiétait lui. Il se faisait aussi beaucoup de soucis pour l'agent Lisbon. Elle semblait se donner à fond dans cette affaire, au détriment de son bien être.

-" Alors Patrick, que se passe-t-il entre toi et l'agent Lisbon?" Demanda soudain Walter. " J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi tu eux à tout prit qu'elle vienne à cette soirée? Il s'agit de quelque chose d'important, comme tu le sais."

" J'en suis conscient Walter," répondit Jane. " Mais j'ai mes raisons et je ne tiens pas à en discuter avec toi."

-" Nous travaillons ensemble Patrick," s'énerva l'homme d'affaire en se levant d'un bon. " Tu décide de joindre à un diner d'affaire important un flic qui n'y connait absolument rien. Et si jamais nos éventuels futurs associés apprennent son identité, nous sommes foutus."

-" Ça n'arrivera pas," certifia Jane.

-" Et qu'en sais-tu?" Cria Walter. " Bon Dieu Patrick, tu es en train de foutre en l'air le travail de toute une vie pour une bonne femme? J'espère au moins qu'elle est bonne au lit."

Le sang de Jane ne fit qu'un tour. Il lâcha la bouteille qu'il avait en main, se précipita vers son ami et le plaqua brusquement contre le mur le plus proche. Il avait les yeux brulants de rage.

-" Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça, tu m'entends?" Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. " Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ce genre de chose sur elle."

-" Calme-toi Patrick," tenta Walter, mais l'emprise de Jane ne se desserra pas. " Je suis désolé Okay? Ça n'arrivera plus."

Jane relâcha Walter et s'éloigna dans la pièce. Il se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de retrouver son calme. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas été prit d'une telle colère. Aujourd'hui, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il n'était plus l'homme d'avant, celui capable de contrôler ses émotions. Et il savait ce qui l'avait fait changer. Teresa Lisbon. Elle avait changé sa vie en l'espace de trois jours et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais redevenir l'homme d'avant. Mais le voulait-il vraiment?

Il sentit la main de Walter sur son épaule et tenta de se relaxer. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, sa colère ne se dissipa pas. Walter était son ami depuis de nombreuses années, ils avaient tant vécu ensemble. Mais de l'entendre parler ainsi de Teresa, cette femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours et qui voulait dire tant pour lui. Il ne le supportait pas, et il ne comprenait même pas.

-" Patrick," reprit Walter. " Tu sais à quel point nous avons besoin de ce contrat si on ne veut pas fermer boutique. Nous n'avons presque plus d'argent."

-" La faute à qui," siffla Jane entre ses dents.

-" Mais de quoi tu parles?" Demanda innocemment Walter, soudain mal à l'aise.

-" Tu as perdu tout cet argent Walter," répondit Jane. " Toi et ta passion pour les jeunes et jolies jeunes femmes."

Walter ne répondit rien, incapable du moindre mot. Alors Jane continua.

-" Tu as partagé une nuit avec l'une de ces jeunes femmes Walter, et depuis tu paye pour tout ça reste un secret," expliqua Jane. " Tout cet argent que nous avons si durement gagné, tu l'as perdu à cause de ta stupidité."

Walter se laissa tomber sur le canapé, se passa une main sur le visage pour chasser sa fatigue et sa honte. Il avait tout fait pour cacher ce qu'il avait fait, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus se taire. Patrick savait tout, il devinait toujours tout. Et pourtant, la seule chose qu'il semblait lui reprocher était sa façon de parler de L'agent Lisbon.

L'homme releva les yeux vers son ami pour le voir devant la fenêtre. Il semblait avoir prit de l'âge d'un seul coup et il se sentait coupable. Patrick avait toujours été là pour lui, participant à ces soirées qu'il détestait tant. Il se leva et alla le rejoindre.

-" Ecoutes Patrick, je suis désolé de t'embarquer dans toute cette histoire," s'excusa Walter, sincèrement. " Je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait après. Je ne me doutais même pas que je finirais la nuit avec cette femme."

-" Explique-toi."

-" J'avais trop bu ce soir là," expliqua Walter. " Je sais que ça n'a rien de nouveau, je bois souvent. Mais ce soir là, je n'avais pas tant bu. Mais je me sentais mal, et j'ai suivit cet homme qui m'a proposé de m'accompagner à mon hôtel en ville. Je n'avais pas prévu de rentrer chez moi ce soir là."

-" Continu," l'encouragea Jane en posant une main sur son épaule.

-" Je ne me souviens de rien de cette nuit, juste m'être réveillé le lendemain et être rentré chez moi." Il fit une pause. " J'ai reçu un paquet le jour suivant contenant une vidéo." Il se passa une main sur le visage, incapable de continuer.

-" Qu'y avait-il sur cette vidéo?"

-" Moi, avec cette jeune femme," répondit-il.

-" Et pourquoi leur donner de l'argent à cause de cette vidéo?" S'étonna Jane.

-" Parce que dans la lettre avec la vidéo, on me menaçait de livrer cette vidéo aux journalistes, de salir mon image. Je sais que je n'ai rien à me reprocher, que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser mon montrer dans une telle situation."

Jane comprit enfin toute cette histoire. Walter avait été piégé et par la suite on l'avait fait chanter. Et la seule chose qu'il voulait été protéger sa société et son image. Il pouvait le comprendre, lui-même n'aurait pas aimé qu'on salisse son image ainsi.

Il entraina Walter jusqu'au canapé où les deux hommes prirent place.

-" Ecoutes Walter, je sais que tu n'as rien à te reprocher," dit Jane. " Et je te promet que je vais tout faire pour t'aider à signer ce contrat. Mais il faut que tu laisse l'agent Lisbon nous accompagner."

-" Mais pourquoi? Elle n'y connait rien dans le domaine des affaires. Je pari même qu'elle n'est jamais allée à ce genre de soirée."

-" Elle veut parler à Amy et c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'elles se rencontrent sans éveiller les soupçons d'Amy."

-" Qu'a-t-elle fait?"

-" Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais elle connaissait Lydia," précisa Jane.

-" Donc elle pourrait savoir quelque chose qui pourrait aider à trouver le meurtrier de Lydia," commenta Mashburn. " Et en ce qui concerne l'homme blond qui est allé la voir le soir de sa mort, tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être?"

-" Peut-être. Tu te souviens de ce type, Frank Phelps?" Walter hocha la tête. " Il en pinçait pour Lydia, mais ce n'était pas réciproque."

-" Et alors?" L'homme d'affaire ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

-" Frank est blond, il ne cessait de parler de Lydia."

-" Mais il ne travail plus pour nous," commenta Walter. " J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait démissionné. Ça n'a pas été facile de le remplacer, d'après Amandine du service courrier."

-" J'oubliais que tu flirtais avec tout ce qui porte une jupe," sourit Jane.

-" Ouais, enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il est partit comme ça, sans donner de raisons."

-" Je connais la raison," annonça Patrick et devant l'air interrogateur de son collègue et ami, il continua. " Je suis allé le voir un jour pour lui parler de Lydia. Je voulais qu'il cesse de l'importuner."

-" Et il est partit? Comme ça sans poser de question ou quoi que ce soit?"

-" Pas vraiment non," avoua Jane. " Il était plutôt remonté quand je l'ai vu mais nous avons parlé et il est partit."

-" Tu en as parlé à ta nouvelle amie?" Demanda Walter, encore un peu énervé de l'intérêt que Patrick portait à l'agent Lisbon.

-" Je lui ai parlé de Frank, mais rien de plus."

-" Bien entendu, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle te soupçonne de quelque chose. Tu sais, elle finira par savoir quelle était ta vraie relation avec Lydia."

Jane se tourna alors vers Mashburn, une étincelle de colère dans le regard.

-" Mais de quoi tu parles?"

-" J'ai bien vu à quel point elle te plaisait, la façon dont tu la regardais. Je ne suis pas stupide ni aveugle Patrick. Tu avais des sentiments pour elle et tu ne voulais pas que qui ce soit tourne autour d'elle."

-" Il n'y avait rien d'autre entre nous qu'une grande amitié," précisa Jane. " C'est vrai que je l'aimais beaucoup, c'était une jeune femme admirable, gentille. Je tenais à elle et je ne voulais que le meilleur pour elle."

-" Pourquoi, si tu n'étais pas intime avec elle?"

-" Je…" Jane hésita. Pouvait-il lui dire la vérité, pouvait-il lui dire le lien qui l'unissait à Lydia? Il doutait que Walter comprenne, mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Du moins il ne le pouvait plus. " Lydia était… Elle a été adopté bébé. Personne ne le sait."

-" Mais toi oui," ce n'était pas une question. " Comment?"

-" Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon père, ce coureur de jupon," demanda Jane et Walter hocha la tête. " Il a eut beaucoup d'aventure et de l'une d'elle est née une petite fille. Mais la mère était malade et incapable d'en prendre soin. Mon père ne voulait pas de cet enfant, il l'a donc mit à l'adoption."

-" Tu veux dire que… Lydia Perkins était ta sœur?" S'étonna Mashburn.

-" Oui, et c'est pour ça que je voulais le meilleur pour elle," il baissa la tête. " Je tenais vraiment à elle et elle me manque."

Walter passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami pour le réconforter. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation, mais cela éclaircissait pas mal de choses. Patrick Jane avait toujours aimé aider les plus démunis, malgré sa position sociale. C'était une chose que Walter admirait chez lui, une chose dont il était incapable.

-" Je sais que je devrais en parler à l'agent Lisbon," reprit Jane. " Mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Et surtout, je ne veux pas que la presse parle d'elle ainsi, que les journalistes parlent de sa famille biologique." Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter: " Je ne crains pas ce qu'ils pourraient dire sur moi, ça m'est égal. Mais Lydia… C'était une fille bien, elle avait une famille qui l'aimait et prenait soin d'elle. Je veux que les gens gardent d'elle l'image de cette jeune femme brillante et heureuse, cette jeune femme avec du cœur."

-" Je comprends," murmura Walter. " Et je garderait le secret. Mais je pense que tu devrais en parler à l'agent Lisbon. Peut-être que ça l'aidera dans son enquête."

-" Je vais y réfléchir."

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment avant que finalement Walter se lève, prenne sa veste et se dirige vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard vers Jane avant de quitter la maison, laissant Jane seul.

L'homme ne bougea pas du canapé, perdu dans ses pensées. Walter avait raison, il devait dire à l'agent Lisbon la vérité sur sa relation avec Lydia. Il doutait vraiment que cela ait un rapport avec l'enquête. Mais peut-être que cela pourrait l'aider.

Il finit par se lever et monta vers la chambre. Il irait voir Lisbon demain. Mais en attendant, il avait besoin de repos. Sa journée avait été éprouvante, surtout sa soirée. Premièrement avec Teresa, puis avec Walter. Toutes ces révélations avait été difficiles et pourtant nécessaire. Et maintenant, il se sentait tellement plus léger.

Il entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se passa une main sur le visage, se demandant encore pourquoi il avait parlé de sa vie ainsi à une inconnue. Egalement, pourquoi il avait révélé son plus grand secret à son collègue et ami. Sa rencontre avec Teresa Lisbon avait changé beaucoup de choses en lui et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. Mais il y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait dormir.

**- oooo -**

La nuit avait été longue pour Lisbon. Elle s'était facilement endormit, mais s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit, en sueur. La discussion avec Jane avait réveillé d'horribles souvenirs. Elle avait de plus en plus de flash back dernièrement, depuis l'affaire Krux en réalité. Mais ceux de cette nuit avaient été bien plus intenses, bien plus difficiles à supporter. Elle avait eut bien du mal à se rendormir, d'autant qu'a chaque fois elle en avait d'autres.

Elle se réveilla aux alentours de sept heures, comme chaque matin et se passa une main sur le visage pour chasser les traces de fatigue. Elle aurait tant voulut pouvoir tout oublier, pouvoir chasser de sa mémoire ces années de sa vie. Malheureusement, c'était une chose impossible et elle allait devoir s'y faire.

Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour se rafraichir un peu. Elle avait un mal de crane si fort qu'elle se décida à prendre des calmants. Elle refusait toujours d'en prendre, mais cette fois elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle devait se rendre au travail, elle devait continuer son enquête. Cela faisait quatre jours maintenant et elle n'avait rien. Elle devait absolument trouver quelque chose, un indice, pour avancer.

Elle quitta la salle de bain sans même prendre le temps de se changer, ni se coiffer. Qui pourrait la voir ainsi de toute façon. Elle vivait seule depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à sa tenue. Parfois, elle aurait voulut pouvoir partager la vie de quelqu'un, d'avoir une personne pour la soutenir quand les choses allaient mal. En ce moment, elle aurait vraiment eut besoin de ça, surtout avec tout ces cauchemars. Il arrivait parfois qu'elle ne veuille pas se coucher, de peur de revoir son passé. Mais elle ne pouvait y échapper, son corps avait besoin de repos.

Lisbon descendit l'escalier, dans l'idée de se faire un café. Elle en avait besoin pour se réveiller parfaitement. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la cuisine, elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Encore un peu endormit, elle se dirigea vers la porte, sans même tenir compte de la tenue qu'elle portait. Elle ouvrit pour trouver Patrick Jane sur son palier, un sac en papier à la main. Elle leva les yeux à son visage pour voir qu'il la fixait, la bouche entre ouverte. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de suivre son regard et de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle portait.

-" Oh mon Dieu," s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de la porte et de montrer l'escalier, laissant Jane sur le pas de la porte.

L'homme resta sans voix sur le palier, encore perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait aidé la jeune femme à se changer avant de se coucher. Il l'avait trouvé magnifique, sublime. Mais à ce moment là, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Elle avait eut une rude journée, était fatiguée. Il n'avait pas voulut profiter de la situation et l'avait simplement aidé.

Mais maintenant, même habillée de ce long T-shirt à la place de ses sous vêtements de la dernière fois, il l'a trouvé magnifique. Ses cheveux en bataille, une épaule dénudée, les pieds nus. Elle était irrésistible.

Et lorsqu'elle avait prit la fuite, il n'avait pas bougé, subjugué par cette vision. Mais maintenant, il se sentit mal à l'aise, ainsi planté devant sa porte. Et puis, il ne voulait pas que les voisins le voient ainsi. Cela pourrait porter préjudice à l'agent. Il se décida donc à entrer, ferma la porte et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il déposa le sachet sur le comptoir et commença à préparer le café. Il se doutait qu'elle en aurait besoin, surtout après sa fuite.

Il entendit des bruits de pas à l'étage, puis le bruit de l'eau. Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. L'idée que la femme qui lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens se trouve actuellement sous la douche, complètement nue. Il chassa rapidement ces pensées de son esprit. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'imaginer ainsi, c'était indécent. Mais Dieu qu'il avait envie de monter l'escalier pour la rejoindre sous la douche, toucher chaque parcelle de son corps. Il mourrait d'envie de la découvrir de façon plus intime. Mais pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas maintenant. Pour le peu qu'il avait put voir lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Il se demandait si cela avait à voir avec leur conversation de la veille. Il lui demanderait plus tard, lorsqu'elle redescendrait.

Et cela ne tarda pas. Il sentit sa présence avant même de l'entendre. Il se retourna pour la voir habillée, coiffée et prête à partir travailler. Elle avait retrouvé son calme et était de nouveau l'agent Lisbon et non plus Teresa. Mais qu'importe ce qu'elle portait, elle restait magnifique à ses yeux. Il lui tendit son café au moment où elle entrait dans la cuisine.

-" Merci," dit-elle, sans oser croiser son regard. Elle avala une gorgée de café avant que son regard se pose sur le sachet sur le comptoir. Elle posa sa tasse, attrapa le sachet qu'elle ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle y plongea la main pour en sortir un croissant dont elle prit une bouchée. " Et merci pour ça aussi."

-" Mais de rien Teresa," sourit-il en retour. Il l'observa un moment manger. " Avez-vous bien dormis?"

-" Pas vraiment," avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-" Est-ce ma faute?" Questionna-t-il doucement en se rapprochant d'elle.

-" Oui et non," murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Elle sentit son regard sur elle et elle finit par lever les yeux pour croiser son regard. " Mais ne culpabilisez pas. Je fais souvent des cauchemars et cette nuit n'était pas différente."

Elle venait de lui révéler quelque chose qu'elle gardait toujours pour elle, mais ne s'en voulait pas. Même si elle ne le connaissait que depuis quatre jours, elle lui faisait confiance. De toute façon, elle était incapable de lui mentir.

En regardant son visage, elle put voir à quel point il s'en voulait. Mais il n'était pas entièrement responsable. Oui, leur discussion ne l'avait pas aidé. Mais ses cauchemars étaient là depuis si longtemps.

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à lui. Elle posa sa main sur son avant bras et le força à la regarder dans les yeux en lui attrapant le menton.

-" Vous n'êtes en rien responsable," affirma-t-elle. " Je fais des cauchemars depuis que je suis enfant. Notre discussion n'y est pour rien."

-" Mais ça n'a pas aidé," dit-il.

-" Et alors? Je ferais des cauchemars toute ma vie, qu'est-ce qu'un de plus?" Elle tentait de détendre l'atmosphère, mais le regard de Jane ne se détendait pas. " Jane, vous n'avez rien fait de mal, au contraire. Je dirais même que partager avec moi votre passé m'a apaisé. Je me suis rendus compte que partager pouvait parfois faire du bien."

Jane s'éloigna soudainement d'elle et Lisbon ne comprit pas pourquoi. Elle le vit faire les cents pas dans la cuisine, se passant une main dans les cheveux, l'autre sur le visage. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de comportement. C'était celui de quelqu'un qui voulait avouer quelque chose mais qui n'osait pas. Cela semblait important toutefois, car il était venu directement chez elle au petit matin. Elle lui laissa donc le temps de prendre sa décision.

Lorsqu'il se tourna enfin vers elle, il avait un air déterminé. Il lui attrapa la main, l'entraina avec lui vers le canapé où ils prirent place. Elle le laissa faire, se doutant du sérieux de sa révélation. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

-" J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer," commença-t-il. " J'en ai parlé avec mon associer hier soir et il m'a conseillé de vous parler."

-" De quoi s'agit-il?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" De ma relation avec Lydia Perkins," répondit Jane et devant le regard de l'agent, il enchaina rapidement. " Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Lydia et moi n'étions pas amant. C'est autre chose et j'ai peur que votre vision de Lydia change."

-" Rien ne me fera changer la façon dont je vois Lydia Perkins," assura Lisbon.

-" Lydia a été adoptée lorsqu'elle était bébé. Je le sais parce que nous avons le même père," avoua-t-il enfin.

-" Vous… vous voulez dire que Lydia et vous…"

-" Oui, c'est pour ça que je voulais tant l'aider. Et si je ne vous en ais pas parlé avant c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que les gens la voit comme la fille d'un coureur de jupon et d'une femme malade."

-" Vous vouliez protéger sa réputation," dit-elle. " Et c'est admirable. Mais je vais devoir en parler à mes collègues et mon patron. Je vais également devoir parler à ses parents."

-" Je suis certain que ça n'a rien à voir avec sa mort, mais je voulais vous le dire."

-" Et je vous remercie. Maintenant je vais devoir me rendre au travail."

-" Très bien, je vais vous laisser," dit-il en se levant. Puis il se retourna vers elle. " Êtes-vous libre demain soir?"

-" Euh… je… Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle, prise au dépourvu par cette question. " Pourquoi?"

-" Il y a une soirée à laquelle je dois me rendre," expliqua-t-il. " Je ne veux pas vraiment y aller, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix."

-" Et pourquoi m'inviter moi?"

-" Parce qu'une jeune femme que vous voulez rencontrer sera là. Amy. Et je me suis dis que ce serait un excellent moyen de lui parler sans éveiller ses soupçons."

-" Amy est encore en ville?" S'étonna Lisbon. " Mais je croyais que Mme Rush était partit avec toute son agence?"

-" Je le croyais aussi, mais elle est là. Alors, cette soirée?"

Lisbon hésita. Passer une soirée entière en présence de Patrick Jane serait une véritable torture pour elle. Mais d'un autre coté, elle aurait enfin l'occasion de voir Amy et c'était ça le plus important.

-" C'est d'accord," accepta-t-elle.

-" Parfait. Je vous enverrais une robe," dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-" J'ai des robes," cria-t-elle après lui. Mais il était déjà partit.

Lisbon souffla en se laissant retomber sur le canapé. Elle était définitivement folle pour avoir accepté son invitation. Mais il avait raison, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour rencontrer Amy.

Et avec les nouvelles informations que Jane venait de lui donner, elle allait avoir encore plus de travail. Lydia Perkins était la sœur de Patrick Jane. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, c'était le cas. Elle allait vraiment devoir parler aux parents de Lydia.

Elle se leva du canapé, rangea un peu puis quitta son appartement. Elle avait une longue journée devant elle.

**- oooo -**

Melinda Perkins, assise dans sa chambre, avait les yeux embués de larmes, une photo de sa fille entre les mains. Aujourd'hui, elle allait enterrer sa fille et elle ne pensait pas être assez forte pour ça. Lydia était son unique enfant. Un parent ne devait jamais avoir à enterrer son enfant. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui c'était ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle tourna la tête quand son mari entra dans la pièce, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Andrew la rejoignit rapidement et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui, passant une main dans son dos pour apaiser ses sanglots. Il avait lui-même beaucoup de mal à retenir ses propres larmes. Son enfant chéri, sa fierté, n'était plus là et il ne la reverrait jamais.

-" Ça va aller Melinda," lui souffla son mari. " Je sais que c'est difficile, elle me manque à moi aussi. Mais nous sommes ensemble et nous surmonterons notre peine ensemble."

-" Mon bébé est mort Andrew, ma petite fille," sanglota Melinda en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de son mari. " Elle me manque et je ne m'en remettrais jamais."

-" Tu t'en remettras, je te le promets."

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Francesca était là pour s'occuper de la personne les importunant en cette journée de deuil. Au bout de quelques minutes, Francesca ouvrit la porte et passa timidement la tête. Andrew se tourna vers elle, sans jamais lâcher sa femme.

-" Qui est-ce Francesca?" Demanda-t-il.

-" L'agent Lisbon Mr Perkins," répondit la jeune italienne. " Elle est accompagné d'une femme, un autre agent."

-" Faites les patienter dans le salon et proposez leur du café, je vais arriver," lui dit Andrew et lorsqu'elle quitta la chambre en fermant la porte, il se tourna vers sa femme. " Je m'en occupe, reste là et prépare toi."

-" Je peux venir Andrew," proposa-t-elle en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

-" C'est inutile. Je suis certain que l'agent Lisbon veut juste me tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête."

-" Très bien," acquiesça-t-elle.

Andrew embrassa sa femme sur le front, lui caressa la joue et quitta la chambre. Il voulait épargner à sa femme la torture d'une discussion sur la mort de leur fille. Il savait qu'il n'apprendrait pas grand-chose de plus, l'agent Lisbon ne révélerait jamais quoi que ce soit d'important. Elle avait peut-être d'autre question à lui poser. Et même s'il trouvait que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour ça, il ferait tout pour l'aider à retrouver l'assassin de sa fille.

Il arriva dans le salon où se trouvaient l'agent Lisbon ainsi qu'une femme afro américaine, certainement l'autre agent dont avait parlé Francesca. L'agent Lisbon se leva à son arrivée.

-" Mr Perkins, je suis vraiment navrée de vous déranger en un jour pareil," s'excusa-t-elle. " Mais j'ai quelques questions à vous poser."

-" Je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre," assura Andrew. " Mais je vous en pris, installez-vous."

Il prit place sur le canapé, aussitôt imité par Lisbon et sa collègue.

-" Je sais que cette question est très personnelle, mais je dois quand même vous la poser," Andrew hocha la tête. " Avez-vous adopté Lydia."

-" Comment le savez-vous?" S'étonna l'homme. " Personne ne le sait."

-" Répondez juste à la question Mr Perkins."

Bien qu'il ne voie pas en quoi cela avait à voir avec le meurtre de sa fille, il leur devait la vérité.

-" Oui, nous avons adopté Lydia lorsqu'elle était un tout petit bébé," répondit-il. " Maintenant, dites-moi comment vous l'avez appris."

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Lisbon d'hésiter. Pouvait-elle lui dire la vérité sur la famille biologique de sa fille? Mais elle n'eut pas à répondre.

-" Vous avez parlez à Mr Patrick Jane n'est-ce pas? C'est lui qui vous l'a dit."

-" Patrick Jane?" Feint-t-elle de ne pas comprendre.

-" Oui Patrick Jane. Je sais qu'il est le frère biologique de ma fille," expliqua-t-il. " Lorsque nous avons adopté Lydia, j'ai voulus savoir d'où elle venait. Et je sais que sa mère était malade et que son père n'était pas un homme bon. Mais son frère l'est."

-" En avez-vous parlé à votre fille?" Demanda Madeleine, qui jusque là avait gardé le silence.

-" Non, du moins pas que Patrick Jane était son frère. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait été adoptée. Nous ne lui avons jamais caché."

-" Comment l'a-t-elle prit?" Continua Lisbon.

-" Ça n'a pas été facile au début. Elle ne voulait à sa famille biologique de l'avoir abandonné. Mais elle a finit par comprendre que sa famille ne pouvait pas prendre soin d'elle et que nous avons tout fait pour la rendre heureuse." Il fit une pause avant de reprendre. " C'est pour ça qu'elle a décidé de travailler dans ce centre. Elle voulait aider les gens, comme nous l'avons aidé en l'adoptant."

-" Merci Mr Perkins," remercia Lisbon. " Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous et je vous promets de tout faire pour retrouver son meurtrier."

-" Je vous fais confiance agent Lisbon," assura Andrew.

Il se leva pour raccompagner les agents jusqu'à la porte. Mais alors qu'elles allaient partir, il retint l'agent Lisbon par le bras.

-" J'aimerais rencontrer Mr Jane," dit-il. " Je voudrais connaitre le frère de ma petite fille, si toutefois il le veut bien."

-" Je verrais ce que je peux faire," dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-" Merci agent Lisbon."

Puis il les laissa partir et remonta rejoindre sa femme. Il devait se préparer pour l'enterrement de son bébé.

**- oooo -**

Dans la voiture qui les conduisait au CBI, Lisbon était silencieuse. La requête de Mr Perkins l'avait surprise. Il connaissait l'identité des parents de sa fille, ainsi que de son frère. Il aurait put aller le voir par lui-même. Mais Lisbon avait vu qu'il était hésitant, qu'il avait peur de voir cet homme. Il le considérait comme un homme bien, sans aucun doute.

Elle allait devoir parler à Jane et l'informer du désir de Mr Perkins. Elle ne savait pas s'il accepterait, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer. Après tout, il avait tout fait pour aider sa sœur.

-" Tu as l'intention de te rendre à l'enterrement?" Demanda Madeleine.

-" Oui, en général les meurtriers aiment s'y rendre pour se délecter de la peine de la famille," répondit Lisbon.

-" Tu crois que Patrick Jane y sera?"

-" Je n'en doute pas. Il semblait vraiment affecté par la mort de Lydia lorsque je lui ais dis. Je suis certaine qu'il viendra."

-" Donc, tu l'as revu ce matin?" S'enquit Madeleine.

-" Oui. Il voulait me dire la vérité sur sa relation avec Lydia," l'informa Lisbon. " Il voulait être sincère avec moi."

Hightower garda les yeux sur la route, mais posa sa main sur son bras. Lisbon tourna la tête vers elle, acceptant son soutien silencieux.

-" Il m'a invité à une soirée," informa Lisbon soudainement.

-" Et tu as accepté?" C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-" Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix," se défendit Lisbon. " La fille que nous cherchons, Amy, y sera. C'est le seul moyen de la voir sans éveiller ses soupçons. Et peut-être qu'elle nous conduira à Mme Rush."

-" Je croyais que tout les membres de l'agence étaient partit?" S'étonna Madeleine.

-" Je le pensais aussi, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas." Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre. " Il m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait une robe."

-" Et bien, il semble vraiment t'apprécier," rit l'agent.

-" Ça suffit Madeleine. Il veut juste m'aider à trouver le meurtrier de sa sœur et je peux le comprendre."

Après ça, le silence se fit dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent au CBI. Lisbon voulait informer Minelli de ce qu'elle avait apprit avant de se préparer pour l'enterrement. Elle n'aimait pas les enterrements, cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. La mort de sa mère l'avait bouleversé, avait détruit sa vie. Mais elle devait y aller, pour Lydia. Elle devait lui rendre justice et c'était un des moyens pour y parvenir.

**- oooo -**

L'homme noua sa cravate avec soin. Il tira sur sa veste pour effacer tout les plis, puis frotta les manches pour en chasser le moindre petit poil. Il aimait la perfection. Il attrapa le gel sur l'étagère, en prit une noix qu'il se passa dans les cheveux. Il se coiffa, puis se lava les mains.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, satisfait du résultat. Il était parfait.

Il quitta la salle de bain, prit son blouson et se dirigea vers la porte de son l'appartement lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il ne fut pas surprit de l'identité de son visiteur et laissa tomber son blouson sur le canapé pour se rendre dans la cuisine où il prépara deux tasses de café.

-" Que fais-tu ici?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Je suis venu te parler avant l'enterrement," lui répondit l'homme.

-" Et puis-je savoir pourquoi?"

-" Tu ne peux pas y aller, c'est bien trop dangereux."

-" Je ne vois pas en quoi présenter mes condoléances à la famille d'une amie est dangereux."

-" La police te recherche Frank," l'informa l'homme. " Ils pensent que tu as tué Lydia."

-" Et pourquoi aurais-je tué Lydia?" Demanda Frank, toujours aussi maitre de ses émotions, même si en son fort intérieur il bouillait de colère.

-" Je ne sais pas, je sais que tu l'aimais bien. Je veux juste que tu fasse attention."

-" Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi," assura Frank.

-" Bon, je devrais y aller, je ne voudrais pas être en retard."

-" On se verra plus tard dans ce cas."

-" Très bien."

L'homme quitta l'appartement dans même toucher à son café. Frank resta un moment dans la cuisine sans bouger, puis attrapa une tasse qu'il balança contre le mur de la cuisine. Il attrapa la seconde tasse qui subit le même sort. Il était en colère, après tout le monde mais surtout après Lydia. Même morte elle lui causait des problèmes. Et maintenant la police était à sa recherche. Il devait trouver un moyen de les faire chercher dans une autre direction.

Il respira un bon coup afin de retrouver son calme. Puis, il nettoya la cuisine, ramassa les morceaux de verre sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas quitter son appartement en laissant tout ce désordre. Une fois que tout fut rangé, il ramassa son blouson et partit. Il ne pouvait pas être en retard, même si la police était à sa recherche. Il trouverait un moyen d'y assister sans qu'on le voit.

**- oooo -**

Le cimetière était plein. Des amis, de la famille. Lisbon se tenait en retrait avec Hightower. Cho et Rigsby se tenait à l'opposé de sa position, surveillant les alentours. Minelli était venu également, en tant qu'ami de la famille. Il se tenait près du juge Perkins, son vieil ami. Il était aussi affecté que le juge, Lisbon avait de la peine pour lui.

Un peu plus loin, elle vit Jane, accompagné de son associé Walter Mashburn. L'homme d'affaire ne semblait pas vraiment à sa place ici, mais il donnait également l'impression d'être là pour soutenir son ami. Jane lui avait dit que son associé savait pour son lien de parenté avec Lydia, il était donc normal qu'il l'accompagne. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle détailla Jane. Il avait le visage impassible, mais elle pouvait voir une grande tristesse dans son regard. Il avait les poings serrés à tel point qu'il en avait les jointures blanches. Il était vraiment bouleversé et elle avait de la peine pour lui.

Soudain, elle vit du mouvement un peu plus loin derrière des tombes. Elle attrapa la main de Madeleine et lui indiqua discrètement la direction d'un léger mouvement de la tête. Sa collègue comprit et s'éloigna doucement, prévenant leurs autres collègues avec le micro qu'elle avait dans la manche. Lisbon ne bougea pas, ne lâchant pas la personne des yeux. C'était un homme, blond et elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait de Frank Phelps.

Il tourna les yeux dans sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent. Soudain, il partit en courant et Lisbon en fit de même, s'attirant les regards réprobateurs des gens présents. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle devait le rattraper avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite.

-" Cho, je suis à la poursuite de Frank Phelps," informa-t-elle son collègue dans son micro. " Il se dirige vers le coté Sud du cimetière."

-" _Nous ne sommes pas loin_," répondit-il. " _Ne prenez pas de risque_."

-" Dépêche-toi," fut tout ce qu'elle lui dit avant d'accélérer sa course.

Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, il était son meilleur suspect. Elle était persuadé que c'était lui qui avait tenté de piéger Jane et qu'il était également le meurtrier de Lydia. Elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Elle le vit s'éloigner plus vite qu'elle ne courrait, malgré qu'elle soit rapide. Elle sentit la douleur dans ses côtes se réveiller, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

L'homme rejoignit rapidement la route et Lisbon eut peur de le perdre dans la circulation. Elle accéléra encore, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Phelps traversa la route, passant entre les voitures qui s'arrêtèrent en klaxonnant. Mais ça ne l'arrêta pas.

-" _Où es-tu Teresa_?" Retentit la voix de Madeleine dans l'oreillette de Lisbon.

-" J'ai quitté le cimetière," répondit-elle. " Phelps vint de traverser la route et se dirige vers le Sud. Il vient de passer le croisement de Fruitidge Road et de la 65eme. Je ne suis pas loin."

-" _Je ne suis pas loin derrière_," l'informa Madeleine.

Mais Lisbon ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Phelps prenait de la distance, elle risquait de le perdre. Elle traversa rapidement, sans regarder avant. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras lui attraper la taille et se sentit tomber pour atterrir sur un corps. Elle entendit des crissements de pneus et des klaxonnes.

-" _Teresa_!" S'affola Hightower.

Les bras autour de sa taille ne la relâchèrent pas, bien au contraire. Elle les sentit se resserrer autour d'elle et seulement là releva-t-elle la tête. Elle reconnut Jane et son cœur s'affola en le voyant les yeux clos.

-" Jane?" L'appela-t-elle. " Jane répondez-moi." Mais il restait silencieux.

Elle le gifla doucement, une fois, deux fois, mais rien. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela une ambulance. Elle raccrocha juste quand Madeleine s'agenouillait à coté d'elle.

-" Comment va-t-il?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Il est inconscient," répondit-elle. " Il a dut se cogner la tête en tombant. J'ai appelé une ambulance."

Lisbon passa sa main sue le visage de Jane, pour les fit glisser sous sa tête où elle sentit un liquide chaud. Elle retira ses mains pour les voir couvertes de sang.

-" Merde," jura Lisbon. " Mais où est cette foutu ambulance?"

-" Calme-toi Teresa," tenta Madeleine. " L'ambulance va arriver."

Cho et Rigsby arrivèrent et s'informèrent de la situation. Madeleine les renseigna rapidement avant de se lever et d'éloigner les curieux qui s'étaient rapproché en voyant l'accident. Les deux autres agents en firent autant.

-" Patron, nous avons attrapé Frank Phelps," informa Cho. " On le conduit au CBI pour l'interroger."

-" Allez-y, je reste avec Jane," répondit-elle.

-" On vous tient au courant."

Puis les deux agents s'éloignèrent vers une voiture de patrouille dans laquelle se trouvait le suspect. L'homme était en colère, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il eut néanmoins un petit sourire sur le visage en voyant Jane au sol. Lisbon lui envoya un regard noir. Elle s'occuperait de lui plus tard, quand elle serait certaine que Jane s'en sortirait.

Une autre voiture de patrouille arriva et les hommes installèrent des bandes jaunes autours des agents du CBI et de Patrick Jane. Lisbon quitta sa veste qu'elle posa sous la tête de Jane, à la fois pour stopper le saignement, mais aussi pour le soutenir. Elle avait toujours une main sur sa joue, se rassurant par la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Une voiture s'arrêta brusquement non loin de là et la porte claqua. Walter Mashburn en sortit et il courut jusqu'aux bandes jaunes, mais un agent l'arrêta.

-" C'est mon ami qui est là-bas," dit-il en tentant de forcer le passage. " Laissez-moi passer."

-" Je suis désolé monsieur mais vous ne pouvez pas passer," lui répondit l'agent.

-" Laissez-le passer," leur dit Lisbon sans quitter Jane des yeux.

Un des agents souleva la bande jaune pour laissé passer Mashburn et ce dernier courut jusqu'à elle pour s'agenouiller à son tour. Teresa tourna les yeux vers lui. Son visage montrait de l'inquiétude et elle crut même voir briller ses yeux. " _Ces deux hommes doivent vraiment être proches,_" se dit-elle.

-" Comment va-t-il?" Demanda l'homme.

-" Il a prit un coup à la tête et il est toujours inconscient," lui répondit Lisbon. " Une ambulance est en route."

-" Il va s'en sortir?"

-" Il a plutôt intérêt," et Lisbon le pensait vraiment. Elle voulait qu'il s'en sorte, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Mashburn posa les yeux sur Lisbon, la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux montraient toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour l'homme inconscient sur la joue duquel reposait sa main. Elle avait les yeux brillant de larmes retenus. Elle tenait vraiment à son ami. Maintenant il comprenait Patrick. Cette femme avait du caractère. Il l'avait vu partir à la poursuite de Frank Phelps et soudain, Patrick était partit à sa suite.

Ces deux la se comprenaient parfaitement et se ressemblaient sur tant de points.

La sirène de l'ambulance se fit alors entendre et Mashburn tout comme Lisbon laissèrent échapper des soupirs de soulagement. Le véhicule s'arrêta non loin et deux secouristes accoururent auprès d'eux.

-" Comment va-t-il?" Demanda l'un des hommes en sortant une compresse qu'il plaça sous la tête de Jane.

-" Il a prit un coup en tombant," expliqua Lisbon. " Il est inconscient depuis et n'a pas reprit connaissance."

-" Bien. Il est stable pour le moment," dit le secouriste après avoir vérifié son pouls. " On l'emmène."

Les ambulanciers placèrent Jane sur une civière et l'installèrent dans l'ambulance.

-" Je viens avec vous," dit Lisbon en sortant son badge lorsque les hommes voulurent protester.

Mashburn resta en retrait, observant l'agent prendre la main de son ami. Un sourire naquit sur son visage en les voyants. Lorsque les portes se fermèrent, il retourna à sa voiture et suivit l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital.

**- oooo -**

Olivia Fitzgerald se passa une brosse dans sa longue chevelure brune, chantonnant un air qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle avait rendez-vous ce soir avec un homme et elle voulait lui plaire, elle devait lui plaire. Sa patronne l'avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt pour lui dire qu'elle avait besoin d'elle ce soir et elle avait dut rapidement trouver une baby-sitter pour son fils de six mois. Elle n'avait personne pour prendre soin du bébé, sa famille l'ayant abandonné lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte. Mais qu'importe. Elle avait réussit à s'en sortir, même si le travail qu'elle faisait n'était pas celui de ses rêves.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois son maquillage et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle passa dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac à main. En passant devant la commode, son regard accrocha une photo de son fils, Michael. Le petit garçon était sa plus belle réussite et elle ne le regrettait pas, même si elle aurait put faire autre chose de sa vie si elle n'était pas tombée enceinte.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Mais alors qu'elle l'ouvrait, quelqu'un la poussa violemment dans son visage et sa vision se troubla. Elle serait tombée si l'homme ne l'avait pas retenu contre son corps. Elle se débattit, tenta de le frapper au visage. Mais l'homme était trop fort. Il la poussa dans le salon et la fit tomber sur le canapé. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle, passa une main le long de son corps en une caresse qui ne laissait pas place aux questions sur ce qui allait suivre, tandis que de l'autre il lui retenait les mains au dessus de la tête.

Il se pencha pour passer sa langue sur sa joue, son cou et la naissance de ses seins. Olivia se débattit encore plus, refusant de se laisser faire, de devenir une victime. Elle remonta brusquement son genou qui percuta l'homme entre les jambes. Mais au lieu de le faire tomber, cela l'énerva encore plus et il la frappa au visage. Sa vision se brouilla, sa tête se mit à bourdonner. Elle avait mal, mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

-" Tu vas payer," lui susurra l'homme au creux de l'oreille.

Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser douloureux, forçant le passage de ses lèvres de sa langue. Olivia sentit la nausée la prendre en force. L'homme glissa ensuite sa main sous sa jupe pour lui arracher sa culotte. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Non, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Mais alors qu'elle se débattait avec plus de force, l'homme la frappa encore une fois au visage, et encore, et encore.

Olivia ne voyait plus rien, ses oreilles bourdonnaient de plus en plus. Elle le sentit ensuite la frapper dans le ventre et son souffle se coupa. Elle ne sentit pas les autres coups, la douleur était trop forte pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. C'était la fin, elle le savait et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Sa dernière pensée fut pour son fils. Elle pria pour que ses parents acceptent de prendre soin de lui lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que l'attente valait le coup et que les divers rebondissements ne vous ont pas perdu. Vous comprendrez tout par la suite. **

**Je ferais de mon mieux pour écrire le prochain chapitre rapidement, mais ça ne va pas être facile. J'ai beaucoup de soucis en ce moment, notamment sur le plan professionnel. **

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée.**

_Sweety 08/11/13_


End file.
